The Dark Veil
by Ebony Redgrave
Summary: A young girl, a mysterious hidden power, a young man, with a horrible past, these two embark on a journey of finding the truth hidden behind the Dark Veil, and together, they will fight. But will they survive? DanteXOC
1. Prologue

_It's soooo short! Please don't mind this part, I don't know what was going through my mind when I typed this up, but this is how it all began and turned into something I never expected, please read on, this is like, a fourth of how long the other chapters will be, and trust me, it gets a lot better! Thank you for clicking on this story and I hope you enjoy! Please review! :D And have a great day you guys!_

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

"_I never knew that I would become someone I never knew was real, you probably wouldn't understand because you are just a normal person trying to be entertained by reading this book. Well, I've never read a normal book in my life; I was just a messenger taking letters and messages to my father's business workers that were always top secret. So secret, that if I uttered one microscopic word, I would have to be killed. In my whole life, I've never actually met anyone that didn't work for my father, when I was a small girl, I had a friend. She was one of the maids and I would tell her everything that I had overheard and learned from the letters. A few days later, she was disposed of, in other words, they killed her. Because I was so young and didn't understand much, my father gave me a strict warning, that was the first and last warning he would give me. Now all the servants have been sworn to secrecy and to make sure that if I do tell them and they don't tell anyone else, they've had their tongues cut out of their mouths. But now I know that my life will be turned upside down very, very soon. This is the record of my life and now that you have chosen to read this, you can never turn back. There are things in this world that cannot be seen but they are there, things that humans should never mess with. In this world there are doors that should never be opened but when they are opened, nightmares, beyond that which can ever be imagined, become reality."_

Her back collided with the wall, knocking the breath out of her. She fell to her knees coughing, flashes of color flooding her vision. She looked up at the blurry figures swirling all around her when she saw something hurtling towards her. She commanded herself to move but her body was not cooperating with what she asked of it, her body was frozen in place waiting for an impact perhaps leading to her own demise. She saw a second shadow racing towards her as well, calling something out to her, telling her to duck, but still her body wouldn't move she hadn't even gotten her breath back. Then flashes of red and sparks from metal filled her vision and the echoes of gunshots filled her ears.


	2. Chapter 1: The Messenger

_Don't get mad at me! Dante still hasn't made his big dramatic entrance! *Hides behind a rock* He will show up soon, and then everybody will be happy ok? Just be patient, and... The beginning of this story goes a little slow at first, but it will pick up the pace soon enough, Devil May Cry and Dante belong to CAPCOM, the rest of the story belong to me! Please review and enjoy!_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter One: Messenger<em>

She was sitting at her cherry wood desk working on her homework. She almost never left the house, even for school, the schoolwork and textbooks came to her. No contact with human beings, no way for the information to leave her lips. Her father never trusted her with other people and after 17 years, he still didn't.

"Veronica, come here at once!" She looked over her shoulder towards the door behind her and sighed, she stood from her desk and homework, walked over to the door and opened it and looked down the long hallway to her father's office. She strode towards it and pushed open the oversized door and saw her father standing in front of the giant window, his hands clasped behind his back. Veronica brushed back her long blonde hair and nodded towards his way,

"Yes father?"

"Take the envelope on my desk. The limo is waiting for you outside; the next delivery after this one will be your last one." He told her, not even bothering to turn, much less to even glance at Veronica. She closed her eyes, nodded and grabbed the envelope that was resting in the middle of his desk and turned to leave. Then, she stopped and asked,

"May I ask as to where I shall be going?"

"The laboratory that is near the states border," She closed her eyes and let out a soft sigh,

"Very well father." Veronica left his office and thought to herself, 'He's just getting rid of me; he doesn't want a 17 year old daughter in his way.' She went down the stairs and opened the front door to see the black limo waiting for her. The chauffeur held the limo door open as Veronica got inside and sat down in the black leather seats. She opened the envelope, since she was allowed to, and read the papers that were inside. Veronica sighed and placed them back into the envelope. More orders of what to do to the patients, all written in code that everyone else understood but her.

After they were done with this experiment, and they gave her the next delivery, they have no more use for her; they will kill Veronica without a second thought. Her father always told her that it is a great honor, but Veronica knew that he was lying from the start. These days, in this world, there is no such thing as honor, they just didn't want her to be caught and spill out information to her captives about what she knows about the experiments and put them in jeopardy. She sighed and reached into her pocket and pulled out her iTouch and stuck the earphones in her ears and turned it on full blast. She wanted to drown out the uncomfortable silence that permeated the limo. She felt the engine rumble softly as it came to life and the limo started to move. Veronica watched the mansion grow smaller until it was but a tiny black dot in the distance.

The view was the worst thing you could imagine. Everything was flat and bare, no color changes, or any signs of life. Veronica's father had decided to move into the middle of nowhere for no reason and destroy anything that was alive while doing it. She'd assumed that it must've been for the isolation. But she didn't care; she never even spent much time around the house anyways. She leaned back into the seat and looked at the roof of the limo. 'Might as well get some sleep now,' she thought to herself as she closed her eyes, fingering the silver locket around her neck, 'if I don't, who knows when will be the next time I get any.'

**~OooO~**

Veronica felt a soft tap on her shoulder and she stirred; she looked up to see the chauffeur holding the door open waiting for her to step out. She pulled out her iTouch and turned it off and took the earphones out of her ears and put them in her pocket and got out of the limo gazing up at the building. It was normal sized, and weather worn. The sharp edges of the building had become soft and rounded. She stepped inside and passed by different rooms where she heard whimpering and growling.

One that she passed by had metal bars on the door and a large creature staring out at her from behind the bars. She gazed back at it and noticed the large muzzle and the ears turned towards her. She neared the door and noticed large dents on it. The bars were a little bent and she raised an eyebrow at the creature as she saw what it was. It had a dark brown fur coat and stood taller than her, she looked up into the round milky brown eyes of the horse. Veronica smiled softly and raised her hand and reached out to the horse but stopped when she noticed something was wrong. Its nostrils flared and it tossed its mane and she noticed two black horns protruding from the creatures head.

The horse's lips pulled back as it let out a whinny and instead of blunt square teeth, it had sharp serrated teeth. It kicked its forelegs up into the air and instead of hooves, there were cruel looking claws. As it came back down, its forelegs scraped against the metal bars and it started to snap at her and she pulled her hand away and stepped back from the barred door, clutching at the silver locket hanging around her neck. The horse trotted back a couple of steps and charged at the door, ramming it with its head. Fierce whinnies and strange hoarse growls escaped the creature's mouth as its eyes rolled around in their sockets, changing from a milky brown to a reddish color. Veronica turned away and closed her eyes as she made her way towards an open door at the end of the hall. The angry cries of the creature seeming to follow her until a shrill whinny filled the air and everything went silent. She didn't look back to see what had happened to the horse, she didn't want to, so she stepped into the room with the open door.

* * *

><p>He watched from a distance as the girl entered the building. He had decided to attack, but reconsidered as curiosity took over and instead he leaned back against the boulder as the shimmer of golden hair disappeared. The area was bare of everything, the closest city was miles away and he was wondering what was going to happen after she arrived. The sun beat down on him and he glared up at it and moved into the cool shade of the boulder as he waited.<p> 


	3. Chapter 2: Escape

_Well, here's the second chapter... Things are starting to go according to plan *Smiles evilly* Don't worry my friends, I know I'm taking my sweet time bringing Dante is, but when I do bring him in, it's going to be pretty intense. Stay tuned! I'm going to be uploading the next chapter sometime tomorrow. Please Review! :D And I hope you guys liked it!  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Two: Escape<br>_

She stood in front of a man with balding hair scurrying around the room. He turned his rat like face towards her, sniffing the air and he scurried over to her.

"Do you have the envelope child?" He asked hurriedly. She held out the envelope to him; he snatched it from her hands and tore it open and pulled the papers out from inside. He turned his short round body away from her, eyes scanning over the pages and making sniffling sounds. He began nibbling on the side of the paper as he started to read the next page. Veronica grimaced but went expressionless again as he turned to look at her with his large brown eyes. "Is this all that we must do? It seems hardly worth doing."

"Continue reading what it says," she told him. His pointed nose twitched as he looked back down at the paper and turned to the next page. A smile spread across his face as he sat down behind a desk.

"Well this seems quite an interesting thing to do…" He said as he looked down at the papers. He glanced up at Veronica and smiled. "Would you please take a seat?" He said as he gestured towards the chair in the corner. Veronica looked over at the chair, walking over to it and sitting down.

"Do you have any questions about is to be done?" She asked the man.

"No, not at all, in fact I find it all quite exciting. This isn't something that we usually do." He said as he stood up again and scurried about the room muttering to himself as he opened and shut the metal drawers on the filing cabinets scattered around the room.

"May I ask what is it that you are looking for?" Veronica asked as her eyes followed the small man.

"Nothing, I am searching for the papers that have the complete directions for the experiment," He told her. He stopped and scratched his chin, "now where could I have…" He glanced over to one of the filing cabinets next to his desk and he smiled, "There it is!" He exclaimed as he shuffled over to the filing cabinet and grabbed the paper resting on top of it. He read the paper over and grabbed the phone on his desk and dialed a number. He waited for a few seconds when in a low voice, murmured something to the person on the other end. He nodded curtly, confirming something and he hung up, turning to Veronica he said, "Come child! Today we shall witness a miracle!" He scurried out of the room and looked back in and waved his arm. "Come along! I haven't got all day!" Veronica got to her feet, followed the small man out of the room and into the long twisting corridors. They reached a solid iron door and stood in front of it.

"How do we enter?" Veronica asked as she examined the door. There was no handle or button anywhere to be seen.

"Shh! Just wait!" The rat faced man snapped at her. He placed a hand on the side of the door and a panel opened revealing a computer keyboard. Veronica watched over the rat faced mans shoulder at what he typed in. He pressed enter and stepped away from the door. Veronica watched as it glowed a light blue and swung open. Giving a satisfied nod, the rat faced man glanced at Veronica, motioning to her to follow as he turned back to the room and walked in with Veronica following close behind. In the middle of the room was a large metal table with chairs placed around it. The rat faced man sat down at one of the chairs and gestured for Veronica to sit in any of the chairs around them. She chose a chair right next to the rat faced man and sat down in it, slowly after time, more people started to enter the room and seat themselves in the chairs. When the last person came in, he closed the door and he stood at the head of the table.

"Welcome my friends, I am Traver Calthorn. Today we have gotten a letter that the experiment will begin, but before we do so, we need to talk about what should happen and the precautions we must take." He glanced around into the faces of everyone sitting at the table. "The experiment will take place in the room beside this one. Our subject shall be a wolf, the one held in cell 158. As most of you know, this large creature has been in captivity for more than a week and is showing signs of violence. We believe that after this experiment, the creature will show less signs of violence and become at least 10 times as more powerful than it is now and much more cooperative. If not, then we must dispose of it." Veronica sighed and looked down at her hands, closing her eyes and blocking out what they continued on about.

"Wake up girl." Veronica opened her eyes and she looked up into the round face of the man as he stood up from the chair. Veronica stood up as well and she followed the small group of people out of the room into the next one over. It was very much similar to the one that they were just in, but the large metal table in the middle was surrounded by walls of glass with equipment and carts next to it loaded with syringes.

"Take a seat anywhere around the room where you can see what will happen." Said the tall man who had sat at the head of the table, Veronica sat down in a chair next to the entrance. As everyone sat in the chairs that were scattered around the room, a large cage was rolled into the room with two men pushing it. They entered the glass room and 3 men in white lab coats followed close behind them. Low growls emanated from the cage. One of the men pulled out a metal pole, when the metal pole was inserted into the opening of the cage to tranquilize the wolf, a fearsome snarl filled the room as the pole was swallowed into the cage. Sharp cracks and the screech of metal that filled the air notified everyone around that the pole no longer existed. One of the men got a gun and aimed it at the opening of the cage. The man pulled the trigger, a dart flew out and disappeared into the cage a loud howl following after instantly which was then soon replaced by whimpering and soft growls from the wolf. Then it fell silent. They opened the cage, pulling the wolf out and placing it on the table. The wolf was larger than any other wolf that Veronica had seen in pictures, its dark gray fur matted and in some places soaked in blood. The wolf looked around with its half closed eyes, glancing at the people surrounding it, a small helpless growl emanating from its throat. Then it turned its gaze to Veronica, the dark brown eyes were filled with fear. Veronica looked away from the wolf but she could still feel the creature staring at her, all she seemed to see were the eyes of the wolf, pleading and afraid.

"Now my friends," Veronica looked at Mr. Calthorn who was speaking, "you will now watch this monster," He said as he gestured to the wolf, "become something that we can use to carry out orders. It shall become domestic and powerful, if this experiment succeeds, we shall pass the information to the next laboratory so that they may conduct the last one. If not, well…we shall dispose of this experiment before it causes further trouble." Veronica glanced up to see the wolf close his eyes. She watched as they injected the wolf with another dose of tranquilizer, the men that had pushed the cage in, turned around and left the room, taking the cage with them. The three men with lab coats looked over at the standing man, "We shall inject several amounts of," His eyes flickered over to Veronica, she didn't notice being intent on the wolf. "A chemical crafted by our own scientific hands. They shall be inserted with various needles of size and doses. This will ensure that every muscle gets the right amount of this chemical." He nodded to the men inside the glass room, they went over to the cart and pulled out large needles and went back to the wolf and inserted the needles into the body until the only thing seen were shafts of the needles protruding from the wolfs body. Rising and lowering with every breath of the massive creature. The needles connected to another cart with a container of boiling colored liquid.

Two of the men left and one was left inside the room as he flipped a switch on the cart and left the room quickly. They stood around the glass room in front of computers, monitors and other sorts of equipment that were calculating the wolfs heart rate, his brain waves and more. They kept calling out to each other if anything different happened, typing things into the computer and taking notes on clipboards as they the room grew deathly quiet with only the beeping of the monitors and the hum of the computers. Veronica watched as one of the doctors pressed a button on the side of the computer and the large syringes hissed as the chemical was pumped into the wolfs body.

It was quiet for a few minutes, but then the silence was interrupted by a howl of agony as the wolf jerked around on the metal table. Convulsions ran through its body as large bulges appeared and disappeared. The wolfs howls and whimpering filled the room as its eyes snapped open and looked around frantically, the wolfs fur changed color and the areas that were soaked with blood became a dark red, changing the color of its fur so that it was then black with red markings. The size of the wolf became monstrous, until it seemed that the table disappeared. The wolf opened its mouth, revealing its black gums and pearl white teeth as sharp as daggers. It twisted around, falling off of the table and tumbling onto the ground, the vibrations running up Veronica's legs. The massive creature stood on all fours, taller than any man as it shook itself, the syringes slid out of it's skin, clattering onto the ground and shattering. The wolf raised its head, the glowing red eyes staring out at the humans.

"Welcome my friends, to the future." The Mr. Calthorn said. He nodded to the doctors with a cruel smile on his face as he looked at the wolf. The wolf stared back at him and Veronica saw the man shudder slightly but recovered quickly as he gestured to the wolf. "This is what our slaves will be. Animals granted with much more power than that which they had and the understanding to do what it asked of them."

"Sir…" one of the men standing by the computer said softly,

"These creatures will do anything you ask of them, if you ask them to leap off a cliff; they shall do it without hesitation."

"Sir," The man said in a louder voice, still Mr. Calthorn blabbered on,

"You will be so pleased with this new product that you will want even…"

"SIR, I HAVE TO SPEAK TO YOU!" Mr. Calthorn stopped and glared at the man standing next to the computer,

"What is it?" He snarled,

"The wolf's brain patterns…it seems as though he understands what we're saying." He told Mr. Calthorn. He chuckled and said,

"Of course it does, how else would you expect it to obey us?"

"No, it's different. Its pulse is elevating, as though it is getting furious."

"Don't speak about such idiocy, that creature is nothing but a dumb experiment, not knowing right from wrong." Veronica looked at the wolf to see it staring at her intently. It seemed to be grinning, it glanced over at the metal door next to Veronica and it looked back at her. Then it crouched down and leapt at the glass wall, the force of the impact making a large crack on its surface.

"The wall, it cracked the wall!" One of the doctors yelled.

"Impossible, that piece of glass is harder than diamonds! There is no possible way to break through it!" Mr. Calthorn retorted,

"If you don't believe me, then look at that!" The doctor said waving his arm frantically at the glass wall. The wolf took three steps back and rushed forward, ramming its whole body into the wall. The glass gave way, shattering into miniscule pieces as the wolf leapt through. Everyone in the room cried out and ran for cover as though they were running from the devil himself. The doctors came back with tranquilizers and shot at the wolf, letting out a sound between a snarl and a roar, the wolf leapt at its attackers and crushed them with no effort. It swirled around and looked at Veronica and the door. It took a step towards the door and it crouched down, Veronica scrambled out of the wolfs way right when it pushed off the ground. In one bound, it reached the metal door and rammed into it. The door shuddered but didn't give way. The wolf looked at Veronica and she saw it bob its head towards the door, as though it was asking her to help it.

Looking around, she saw that the people will still running around. She looked back at the wolf, watching it as it seemed to grin at her, his mouth hanging open and the red tongue lolling out, the sides of its mouth pulling back into a slight curl. She glanced over at the door and she walked over to it and held up her hand, pressing it against the surface. Nothing happened. She thought back to when the rat faced man opened the other door and then she remembered. She took her hand off and replaced it off to the side of the door and she pressed against it, the panel popped open and the keyboard was revealed, she typed in the password, stepping away as the door glowed dimly as it swung outwards, the screeching of metal filling the room. Veronica flinched as she looked around to see if anyone had noticed but everyone was still trying to find cover.

She jumped, almost letting out a scream when the wolf touched her on the shoulder. She gazed into the eyes of the wolf as he stared back at her. Then it bounded out the door and down the hall until the sound of shattering plaster and rock filled the air. Then, everything went silent. She ran over to a corner of a room and collapsed playing along with the fear of the others, not wanting to be caught for what she did.

The screams started dying out, whispers replaced them with things like, "What happened?" "Is it gone?" "Where did it go?" Veronica glanced up and she looked into the faces of the confused people, one of them noticed her and he asked,

"Did you see anything?" Veronica shook her head, her whole body was shaking. '_What if they find out I helped it?'_ The man stood in front of her, holding out his hand and she looked at it and hesitantly took it as he helped her to her feet. Everybody wandered around, confused about what happened.

"Are there any cameras here?" A man asked one of the doctors. The doctor shook his head and the man turned around and walked over to the shattered wall to touch it. Others were whispering to each other and glancing over at Veronica. She felt uncomfortable standing there, watching the scene in front of her unfold. She turned to Mr. Calthorn and asked him.

"May I please take my leave? I need to make my way to the other lab." Mr. Calthorn glanced at her and nodded his head.

"You will need the next envelope won't you?" Veronica gave a small nod and he called one of the doctors over. "Give me the envelope." He said, holding out his hand. The doctor nodded as he got to his knees and started moving pieces of glass out of the way, searching the ground. "You lost it?" Mr. Calthorn bristled.

"No, I dropped it, but it's still here, don't worry I'll find it." The doctor turned around and saw a clipboard laying face-down. He reached out and picked it up. He pulled an envelope from the metal claw and wiped it off, handing it to Mr. Calthorn. He turned to Veronica, holding out the envelope to her. Veronica reached out, taking it from his grasp and turned towards the door and left the room, holding the envelope against her chest as she walked down the seemingly endless hallways. She saw the exit and she hurried towards it, anxious to leave the building. She exited the building and down the small steps to the limo and the limo driver who was waiting patiently with the door held open. She noticed that the man looked pale, his hands trembling slightly. _'He must've seen it.' _She thought. She got in the limo and the chauffeur closed the door right as she got in. Veronica stared out of the window, gazing at the building. Then she noticed the large gap in the wall that wasn't there before, she knew that the wolf had escaped.

"No…It's not a wolf anymore, it's a monster." She said to herself quietly as the limo drove away from the building. She looked down at the envelope resting on her lap and she picked it up and was about to open it when she saw the small words scribbled on the fold saying, '_This is not to be opened, for Jensen's eyes only.' _Veronica sighed and set it aside.

* * *

><p>A man in a long red coat watched the limo fade into the distance. He looked at the building that the young girl had exited and thought back to the creature that escaped. He entered the building casually and in less than a minute there were bloodcurdling screams and gunfire. Then all went silent and the man stood in the middle of the bloody massacre looking around with satisfaction as he dusted himself off and left the building to follow after the limo.<p> 


	4. Chapter 3: Man in Red

_Yay! Guess who's making their big entrance? Well, here's the next installment in this series and I have to say, not to shabby! :D Considering that I started this when I was like... 12... Please, please review? I would be eternally grateful if you do so! I'm not sure if you guys like it, so I might stop, but it all depends on you! Thank you for reading my fanfic!_

_ Disclaimer: Dante and the Devil May Cry franchise belong to CAPCOM! ... Everything else belongs from my mind xD  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Three: Man in Red<em>

Veronica entered the large building that was made entirely out of glass, the walls glimmering with the fading sunlight. Mirrors made up the walls of the rooms so that you could not see what was hidden behind them. But you could still hear the faint wails of pain. Veronica walked over to the elaborately designed glass door and knocked on it until she heard a man call out,

"Enter." Veronica opened the door and stepped in.

A man in a red coat and white hair stepped into the hospital and looked around; he could smell human blood all over the place and something else that didn't seem human. He stalked through the halls and he saw a doctor at the end of the hall. He smiled and walked up behind the man and grabbed the man's head and twisted it around so that he heard the loud crack and the man dropped to the ground. He grabbed the man's lifeless body and threw it over his shoulder and he stepped into an empty room and threw the man on the ground and took his long red coat off and draped it over a chair and stripped the doctor of his lab coat and everything else and put it on over his own clothes and left the room and entered the elevator.

"Veronica, you've arrived." Veronica looked at the man sitting behind the white desk and she nodded her head. She set the envelope on his desk and pushed it over to him and he placed his hand over it and opened it and pulled out the papers inside. He leaned back in his seat and pulled out his spectacles and put them on and shuffled through the papers. He set them down on the desk and looked at her,

"Are you satisfied?" Veronica asked, he laced his fingers together and placed his elbows on his desk and looked at her with his dark green eyes,

"Yes, of course I am. And to show you how satisfied I am I'm going to let you watch one of our experiments." He said with an evil grin, she stared at him for a few seconds surprised and uncertain and nodded her head slowly. She didn't want to watch anything that had to do with this place but she didn't want to disappoint him. He smiled and leaned back in his seat and looked out the window.

"When will you have to go back to your home?" He asked,

"I won't be going back home, this is my last delivery." She told him. He nodded his head and got out of his chair and walked over to the window looking into another room and pressed the button next to it an spoke into it,

"You may now begin." After he finished, a loud voice rang out in the building,

"_Mr. Hansertoth, please come down to Mr. Jensen's lab."_ The door opened and men and nurses rolled in large screens and placed them around the room. Veronica looked around, wondering where they came from,

"They were all waiting for this day; they were just in the other room waiting for that announcement." Mr. Jensen said nodding towards the workers, they were setting them up when the door opened again and an elderly man leaning on his cane and hunched over, shuffled into the room and he looked around at everyone,

"I was called down?" He said in a feeble voice, his wispy grey hair falling around his face as his grey eyes looked at Mr. Jensen. He smiled and nodded and waved his hand to a door that led into the room.

"Right this way Mr. Hansertoth." He said in a calm cool voice. Mr. Hansertoth smiled, showing that his teeth were all gone, and he started to make his way slowly towards the door. Veronica pursed her lips knowing most of what they were going to do to him. She stared after the weak elderly man as he went through the door that that Mr. Jensen was holding open. After he was in the room, they closed and locked the door behind him. A man with a laptop looked up from what he was doing and nodded his head,

"We're ready." He announced. Veronica looked through the window and saw three people enter a door on the other side of the room; they helped Mr. Hansertoth onto the bed. One had brown hair and was smiling at Mr. Hansertoth and the other man had red hair. The last one, who must've been the one that was the doctor and in control of the operation had silvery snow white hair and piercing ice blue eyes, his mask already in place. He looked at the mirror window and nodded.

"Let the operation begin." Mr. Jensen said in a quiet voice. The two helpers put a breathing mask over the elderly man's face and he lay down on the bed. Veronica watched the screen on the left wall and saw that all the screens were of the same place but at different angles. The one she was looking at showed the bird's eye view. She saw the doctor slip on his rubber gloves and nodded to the two helpers. They nodded back to him and brought in a rolling metal table with cruel looking instruments on the surface. Mr. Hansertoth had already fallen asleep, his chest rising and dropping slowly.

"Any day now doctor Yenkervitch." Mr. Jensen said into the microphone. The man with the white hair looked at the mirror window with a strange look in his eyes and his gaze seemed to lock with hers, although he couldn't have seen her since it was a one way window and only showed the reflection on his side, his piercing gaze seemed to be looking for something. Veronica dropped her gaze and saw that he was wearing black boots and her eyes widened.

"Doctors don't wear boots..." She said in realization, the doctor turned around back to the patient. The helpers grabbed some objects from the table and stood over the elderly man and one of them was starting to place a sharp metal object to the man's chest and she saw the doctor reach with his right hand into his lab coat and she looked at the men in the room and Mr. Jensen, she then looked back through the window and she saw the doctor pull out a white gun and he shot the men in their heads. He yanked his lab coat off, same with the face mask and he pulled out a black gun with his left hand and he shot the cameras down and shot at the window. Veronica screamed as she dropped down to the ground and covered her head as half of the window shattered and the pieces of glass fell around her. She looked up briefly to see the so called doctor look through the window and his gaze locked on hers and he grinned. She scrambled up and ran to the exit and stared at the man as he jerked his head towards the group of men that were pulling out machine guns and aiming at him. He glanced over towards her and winked at Veronica as the men pulled the triggers. The so called doctor brought up his guns and started to shoot, the bullets flying out and making contact with the bullets from the machine guns and they clattered to the ground. He then shot a few more times and the bullets made an impact on the heads of the four men. He went back into the lab room and looked at the old man and pulled the mask off of Mr. Hansertoth and stepped away from him and nodded towards Veronica and started to shoot at the ground and the ground gave way and he fell through.

"Somebody bring up the image!" Mr. Jensen yelled at the man with the laptop. He nodded quickly and started to type something into the laptop and he nodded at the screen. Mr. Jensen and Veronica looked at it and we saw the man with the white hair, as he pulled out the guns and turned to look at the camera and shoot at it, "Freeze it right there." Mr. Jensen ordered, the image stopped and Veronica got a close look at the man's face, his eyes glinting with excitement and a small smile on his lips. His pale skin smooth, he seemed about 20 years old despite the knowing look in his eyes, and he was handsome…what the heck was she talking about? This man just killed 6 people without even hesitating! She glanced over at Mr. Jensen, his eyes wide, "It can't be…" his lips formed. He pursed his lips and looked at her and he grasped her arm and ran out of the door, Veronica looked back into the room and saw the dead men lying on the ground start to change shape but she never saw what happened to them, for Mr. Jensen pulled her into the elevator and pressed the first button and the doors closed. The elevator started to go down and Veronica looked at Mr. Jensen as he fidgeted with something in his lab coat. Veronica looked up at the doors fearfully as the bell rang, fearing that the man with white hair was going to be standing at the opening with his guns ready to kill them, but the hallway was empty. "Move along child." Mr. Jensen said as he pushed Veronica out of the elevator, she rolled her eyes noticing his cowardliness and staggered down the hallway with Mr. Jensen behind her pushing and shoving, urging her to keep on walking. Veronica glanced nervously into the rooms and kept doing so when she saw a black form in one of them. She tried to get a better look at it but Mr. Jensen kept pushing her towards the exit. She stumbled forward and looked back and glared at Mr. Jensen and gasped when she saw who was behind him,

"Run!" She yelled as she swirled around and dashed out of the glass doors,

"Get into the truck!" Mr. Jensen yelled at her, she scanned the place around her and saw a truck and rushed towards it and over to the passenger's side and yanked the door open and she got inside, she closed the door right when Mr. Jensen opened his and climbed in, he fumbled with the keys and stuck it in the ignition and turned it and the truck roared to life and he stomped down on the gas and Veronica found herself grasping the dashboard and her knuckles turning white as she held on for her life. She looked in the side view mirror and saw the man walking at a normal pace, as though he had all the time in the world. They were rushing down the road when Mr. Jensen looked at her and sighed, "I'm sorry, I have to do this." He said as he reached under the seat with a hand still on the wheel and he pulled out a shotgun and he brought it up and Veronica stared at him wide-eyed with terror, when a shot rang out she shut her eyes thinking that it was the shotgun, but she didn't feel any pain, but there was a loud pop that came from the truck…the front tire.

There was a loud metallic grinding against pavement and her eyes flew open as Mr. Jensen attempted to gain control of the truck but the truck lost total control he dropped the shotgun and at the same time, the truck went sideways along the road and tipped over. Veronica screamed as the truck tumbled and rolled on the pavement, the metal groaning and screeching. She had not worn her seat belt and she was crashing against the door and the ceiling. The truck soon rolled to a stop and she moaned softly and rolled her head to one side and opened her eyes. She was on the ground and the door was above her. Veronica looked down to see Mr. Jensen sprawled on the driver door she glanced at a black envelope laying next to his hand. Her head was throbbing and she brought up a hand to her head and pulled it away to see it glistening with blood. She pulled herself up and she heard the door fly open, she looked up groggily and saw hands reach in grab her arms and pulled her out. Blinking her eyes she looked at the person carrying her; it was him, the assassin. She screamed and pushed away from him and he set her down. Veronica backed away slowly from him and he looked at her,

"What do you want from me?" She called to him, still backing away from him. He cocked his head, smirking at her. Veronica looked back at the truck.

"Go back in there you'll be killed for sure." He said to her, she looked back at him and saw him put his hands in his coat pockets.

"I left something in there, I need to get it! It might be more important than my life!" She yelled to him, unsure if he was going to kill her or if he was talking about Mr. Jensen with his shotgun. The man laughed, shaking his head and looked back at her,

"Nothing is more important than a human soul." He said, softly chuckling. Veronica shook her head and kept backing up until her back bumped against the top of the truck, she spun around and started to climb up on it and looked into the opening of the door and looked for the black envelope. She saw it on the window right next to Mr. Jensen's hand and she reached for it and grabbed the edge when a bloody hand grabbed hers, she screamed and tried to pull away but Mr. Jensen had a strong grip on her; she struggled against him and cried out when he twisted her wrist.

"Let go of me!" She screamed as she started to pound her fist against his arm but he didn't even flinch. Then, strong ropy arms wrapped around her waist and she looked up to see the man as he aimed his white gun at Mr. Jensen's wrist and pulled the trigger. A howl of agony pierced the air and the man pulled Veronica back and jumped away from the truck and set her down.

"You can run right?" He asked her. She nodded grasping the black envelope and holding her wrist, "Come on and just follow me." He said as he turned around, she glanced at him, then at the truck, and then at the direction of her home. She looked down at the black envelope in her hands and took off in the direction of her home and cut into the waist long grass and looked back briefly and saw that Mr. Jensen was pulling himself out of the truck; he held up the shotgun and aimed at Veronica. She ran faster and then there was a loud sound from the shotgun and agonizing pain rushed up her left leg. She screamed and fell to the ground and looked back to see the bloody hole in her leg, the red blood gushing out. She grabbed it and looked up to see a smile of satisfaction on Mr. Jensen's face. He jumped out of the truck and started to jog towards her. "I told you that you were supposed to follow me. Hold on." Veronica looked up to see the man with the white hair kneel down next to her and put his hands under her body and lifted her up into his arms and he looked back at Mr. Jensen and he took off running farther into the long grass. Veronica leaned against his chest biting her lip, her leg pulsating. The pain coming up in sudden painful jolts, she buried her face into his chest, closing her eyes and taking in long deep breaths trying not to let the pain get to her. 'My god he smells good!' She thought. The faint scent of cologne filled her nose and she felt the beating of his heart, it was slow and calming, despite the fact that he was running at an impossible speed without even breaking a sweat.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked softly.

"Because I can't let an innocent human being get caught up in demonic work." Was his answer, Veronica pushed away and looked at him with a raised eyebrow,

"Demonic work?" She questioned, he looked at me and nodded,

"I'll explain in better detail once you're out of harm's way." He said to her, she rolled her eyes and rested her head against his chest.

"Can I you at least give me your name?" She asked, she heard a soft chuckle as he answered,

"Dante, my name is Dante." Veronica nodded her head and closed her eyes and softly whispered,

"That's a nice name."


	5. Chapter 4: Found

_Thank you to those who have stuck with me this long, and for those who reviewed, your positive comments influenced me to continue this story :D this is the next part, and I hope you guys enjoy it! It's pretty interesting and will raise some questions that you will be hungering after the answer :P But do not despair! They will be answered in due time, now... to the story!  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Four: Found<em>

Veronica awoke when she sensed that she was being set down in a sitting position against something hard; she groaned softly and rolled her head to one side. She barely opened her eyes and saw the man, Dante. He was standing in front of her with his back turned towards her with his hands on his waist; he seemed to be scanning the surroundings. She then noticed that they were in a forest, the sound of crickets and the chatter from small critters filled the night air. Veronica also noticed that she was sitting against a tree, just as she saw his head turn towards her, she closed her eyes to thin slits,

"I see you're awake." He said, Veronica yawned and stretched her arms above her head. She put them down and opened her eyes and blinked them a few times and looked up at Dante,

"Where am I?" She asked groggily,

"To tell you the truth, I don't know. But at least you're away from that danger." He said as he turned around to look at her. She felt her head throbbing and brought her hand up to her head and felt warm sticky blood and also dried up crusted blood under that, "I'm gonna have to patch those wounds up." He knelt down in front of her and brushed her hair away from her face, Veronica took in a sharp breath as he got closer to her face, looking at her forehead. He pulled back with his eyes closed and reached into his jacket and pulled down a long white rag and put one end in his mouth and tore it in two, right down the middle as he stood up and looked to his right, "I saw a small creek around here." He glanced down at Veronica, "Stay here." He took off into the trees and she stared after him,

"That idiot, he is probably just going to leave me here until I die!" She mumbled. Her throat hurt, it was also dry that it made her voice came out raspy. She sighed and leaned back into the tree and looked at the blue sky. Then she looked down and pulled up her pant leg and saw the wound that was made by the shotgun, she saw a faint gleam from the bullets still embedded in her leg, 'I might be able to take them out!' She thought as she stretched out her arm and touched the edge of the wound.

She recoiled as a sudden burst of pain shot up her leg and hissed. She looked back at her leg and closed her eyes and reached out again and pushed her fingers into the wound and started to dig out the two bullets. To keep herself from screaming, Veronica bit her lip hard enough that she soon tasted blood. She found the bullets and pulled them out and dropped them to the ground and bent her leg and placed both of her hands over the wound, trying the make the painful throbbing stop. She closed her eyes and rested her forehead against her knee, gritting her teeth, the metallic taste of blood filling her mouth. That's when she felt hands rest on top of hers, she felt a slight tug and she looked up to see Dante looking at her,

"Here, I'll take over from here." Veronica took in a ragged breath and pulled her hands off of the wound, fresh blood starting to flow. He looked at it and pulled up her pant leg and held up the torn wet rag, he folded it and pressed it against her wound. Veronica cried out and jerked away but he grabbed her leg and held it firmly as he cleaned off the wound, "I'm not gonna hurt you kid." He assured her, she glared at him and he looked up into her blue eyes, "What?"

"I find that a little hard to believe when you killed 6 men in less than a few minutes!" She pointed out, a flicker of amusement flashed through his eyes, but it could've been a trick of the light. He sat back on his heels and stared at her,

"You say that as though it's the worst thing that's ever happened. I have to warn you; don't be deceived by what you see." He said, his voice serious,

"Yeah, sure, little kids are now terrifying monsters."

"Not necessarily. But by killing those six men, I did the world a small favor that I'm never going to be thanked for."

"And what would that be?" Veronica retorted coldly,

"Those men that I killed were actually demons." He told her; Veronica let out a scoff and rolled her eyes,

"Right; and I am the Queen of Egypt." Dante looked at her, his eyes narrowing as he glared at her. Veronica shivered under his gaze and she looked away,

"You'll soon see that I'm telling the truth."

"I am not a little kid anymore, I do not believe in scary stories." She forced out, Dante glanced at Veronica and smiled,

"You're a feisty person, I like that." He said, Veronica rolled her eyes and rested her head against the trunk if the tree, he grabbed her leg and held it still as he wrapped the rag around it, "Human bodies," She heard him chuckle, "they're so fragile." Veronica looked down at him and scoffed,

"What are you talking about? Are you not human yourself?" His face darkened as though he was thinking about something distasteful.

"Only half, even as a child I had powers, I have demonic blood in me."

"I still do not believe that demons exist." She said quietly,

"Like I said, you'll soon find out that you're wrong." He told her,

"And what exactly do you mean by that?" She questioned, he didn't answer but Veronica saw pain flash through his eyes,

"I should wipe off that blood from your forehead." Dante leaned forward and brushed her blonde hair out of the way then with the other half of the rag in his hand he started to wipe the blood off of her forehead; she flinched as he touched her head. He acted as though he didn't see that and kept wiping off her bloodied forehead. When he was finished, he pulled away his hand and rolled up the rag and set it aside, "Now all we have to do is wait." He said as he stood up and wiped his gloved hands off on his red coat, "Go to sleep, you're gonna need it. Besides, you already look as though you're gonna pass out." He said, and he was right. Veronica felt weak and tired, her head still hurt and she couldn't feel anything but pain.

"That sounds like a good idea right now."

Dante looked at the young girl as she closed her eyes and her body seemed to fall limp and her breathing slowed. Leaning down, he examined her closely. She seemed different than any human that he's ever met, but he couldn't tell what it was about her that didn't feel right. He straightened up and looked behind him and studied the surroundings, everything seemed normal. Nothing was going to happen yet, that much he knew. Now was a good time as ever.

Dante looked back at the girl to make sure that she was truly asleep and looked at her hand where she still grasped the black letter. Reaching over, he took her hand in his and with his other hand, loosened the fingers holding the letter. He pulled it out of her hand and flipped it over, sliding his finger under the fold and opened it. Dante took out the yellowed paper, unfolded it and scanned over it. He looked at the girl as he re-folded the letter back up and placed it back in the black envelope,

"Poor kid doesn't know what's going on." He said softly. Dante pulled his coat open and placed it inside one of the pockets and walked over to a fallen tree and sat down with his back leaning against it. He put his hands under his head and looked at the blue sky thinking over things and fell asleep.

**~OooO~**

"Dante," He heard a hushed voice say, he opened one eye to see Veronica looking around the forest,

"What?" he mumbled, she looked at him and glanced into the forest,

"I heard something." She said quietly. Dante closed his eye and sighed loudly and got up and brushed himself off,

"It was probably just some animal wanting to eat us." He told her. She looked at him and shook her head,

"That is not it. I heard it call out my name." She told him in a shaky tone, Dante raised an eyebrow at her and looked into the surrounding forest,

"Are you sure it wasn't your imagination? I didn't hear anything." He said, she shook her head again,

"I also felt as though something was watching me and I keep seeing something flash by." She explained to him, he furrowed his brow and looked back into the forest. He didn't sense anything strange, no demonic aura or another presence of a human.

"You must've imagined it." He told her. She looked at him with her sapphire blue eyes and shook her head doubtfully. Dante raised his hands over his head and hung his head, "Fine, I'll go check it out if you insist."

"And you are just going to leave me here all by myself with a bloody leg and giant tigers?" She pointed out,

"There aren't any tigers here, only wolves, bears and cougars." Dante muttered, he saw her eyes widen and she looked around fearfully,

"Do not make it any worse than it already is!" She cried out. He let out an exasperated sigh and sat on the log,

"Do you want me to go check it out?" He offered, she hesitated and pondered on the question for a while until she gave her answer,

"Okay, but don't leave me here longer than necessary okay?" She said apprehensively,

"Yeah, whatever," He muttered as he pushed himself off the log and stepped into the dark forest.

Veronica stared after Dante until he disappeared into the forest and let out a shaky breath and leaned against the trunk of the tree. She looked up into the starry sky and was amazed about how beautiful it was. She almost never gave much thought about the stars, she didn't even care that they were there, but there was something different about how they looked here, not staring out of a window, just sitting here in the open air with nothing but complete darkness surrounding her. The wind whistled softly through the trees and the calming cool night wrapped her in its arms.

That's when a low growl came from her right, she swiveled her head around and looked into the darkness when something red and black flashed by. Shuddering, she brought her right knee up against her chest and left her other leg stretched out awkwardly in front of her. Then, she saw what was watching her. The grey heads poked out from behind the trees to look at Veronica, the gleaming yellow eyes shimmering with hunger. There were more than five. That, she was sure of, and there wasn't anything she could do, she was completely hopeless. She sat there, paralyzed with fear when a massive red and black wolf, easily 5 times bigger than the others, stepped out and stood in the middle of the clearing, the glowing red eyes staring at her, and the red and black fur shimmering brightly in the moonlight.

Veronica's eyes widened when she saw the wolf, for it the very same one that escaped the lab, the one she let escape. The wolf stepped towards her with its jaw hanging open, the red tongue lolling out, the pearl white teeth gleaming in the light of the full moon,

'_Oh my God, I'm going to die here. I'm never going to get out of this alive.'_ She thought to herself. The wolf towered over her; it lowered its head and looked at her with its red eyes, the hot sticky breath seemed to stick on her skin. She was going to die here, and no one would care, no one would come looking for her, it would just make it easier on everyone not having to chase her down. She shut her eyes tightly and turned her head to one side as the wolf's muzzle got closer to her face, the saliva dripping out of its mouth and falling on her pants and face. She shuddered and let out a shaky breath. Then, she noticed that nothing had happened; she slowly opened one eye and looked into the eyes of the massive wolf. It looked as though it was waiting for something. She opened both eyes and stared at the red and black wolf and brought up one shaky hand and rested it on its muzzle. It made a low rumbling sound and she jerked away but noticed that it wasn't a warning. She placed her hand back over its muzzle and it closed its eyes,

"_I have finally found you."_

"Hey kid! Watch out!" Dante yelled, Veronica whipped her head around as he leapt out of the trees pulling out his guns, the red and black wolf turned around and the fur on its back rose and its lips pulled back into a snarl, the normal grey wolves gathering around its leader,

"STOP, DON'T SHOOT DANTE!" She screamed, Dante skidded to a stop and glanced over at her with his guns raised, prepared to shoot and the red and black wolf looked over its shoulder and stared at her with its glowing red eyes, "Dante, it is not going to hurt me." She told him. Dante frowned and looked at her, then at the wolf and then back at her; he hesitated for a few seconds and lowered his guns to his side but still held his finger on the trigger. He put the black one away and he walked over to Veronica, his eyes trained on the red and black wolf, the intelligent glowing red eyes followed Dante's every move. As he got closer to Veronica, its fur bristled and the lips pulled back slightly. Dante saw this and narrowed his eyes, the wolf flattened its ears against its skull and the tail lowered and it backed off. Dante knelt down next to the girl and leaned in close,

"You do know that that's a demon right?" He whispered to her,

"You do know that I still don't actually think that demons exist right?" She whispered back to him, Dante scoffed and looked at the wolf,

"You're dumber than you look." The wolf let out a warning growl but stopped when Dante glared at it. "I would think that you would at least have a suspicion that that thing isn't even from this world. At first I didn't even notice, but now that I'm near it, I can feel the demonic aura." He said,

"But I do not get the feeling that it's going to hurt me."

"He," She looked at Dante confused,

"What?" She asked,

"The wolf," He said as he nodded towards the wolf, "it's a male."

"Oh…" She said, "Does he have a name?" He looked at her and shook his head,

"No, I don't ask demons for their names when I kill them." He told her, there was a soft growl from the wolf and Dante glared at him and the wolf dropped his head and sat back on his haunches, the normal grey wolves lay down on the grass around the giant leader,

"Just leave him alone, he did not do anything." She snapped, Dante rolled his eyes at her and muttered under his breath,

"Not yet." He stood up and twirled his gun in his hand and put it back in its holster.

"What do you mean, 'not yet'?" She asked, looking up at him,

"Doesn't matter, but if he does do anything out of the ordinary, he's gonna have to answer to me." Dante said in a strange tone, he looked down at her and looked at her leg, "How's your leg doing?" He asked. She looked down her leg and saw the rag caked with dry blood,

"I do not know, but it does not hurt as much as before." She said as she moved it a little, Dante knelt down again next to her and unwound the rag from her leg. When he did, he stayed frozen, "What is wrong?" He heard her ask; Dante just stared at her leg with wide eyes and said in a surprised whisper,

"What the-" She sat up straighter and looked at him. Dante glanced up at her and studied her, she looked normal and her aura didn't have any traces of demonic blood. He glanced back down at her leg again, the wound closed up and it seemed smaller than before. Dante reached out a gloved hand and barely touched the scab and she cried out and pulled away from him,

"What was that for?" She yelled at him, he just shook his head,

"Forget it." He told her, he held her leg in his hand and wrapped the other half of the large rag that he had cleaned on it and looked at her again, how could such a wound heal so quickly on a human body? He stood up and looked behind him into the forest, "We're gonna have to leave before they catch up to us." He said,

"Where can we even go? My father knows that I escaped and he will hunt me down until he captures me." Dante turned and looked at her and put a hand on her shoulder and grinned,

"Don't worry kid; you're not going anywhere while I'm around." He looked over at the wolf and it seemed to be agreeing with him, his head slowly bobbing up and down. Veronica let out a quiet sigh and closed her eyes,

"Fine, where are we headed to?" She asked,

"We can't stay in a certain place for too long. Demons can pick up on any scent and follow it; we have to be constantly moving to keep them confused. If they do find us, we'll just have to kill them." Dante told her,

"Um, I have a newsflash for you, I cannot and do not know how to handle a gun like you do." She pointed out,

"That's why I'm going to train you." He said smoothly,

"You are going to… train me? How are you going to accomplish that? I am not the type of person made for fighting." She said,

"You will be after I'm through with you; you'll know how to handle a gun as well as a sword." He said with a slight curve to his lips,

"Uh…yeah, sure, whatever you say." She said uncertainly as she turned away. Dante glanced back over to the wolf and saw him turn to the smaller ones as he nuzzled one of the larger grey wolves and it cocked its head at him. The alpha wolf let looked at the rest of the pack and the smaller one seemed to understand, its eyes intelligent but confused. The alpha wolf let out an encouraging bark and the grey wolf seemed to bob its head up and down and jumped to its feet as it barked out to the pack and raced off into the forest and they followed behind the smaller wolf, some of them glancing back to their old alpha until eventually disappearing into the woods. The wolf turned and came over to where Dante and Veronica were and looked at Dante and then at the Veronica,

"Well then," Dante exclaimed as he clapped his hands together, "let's hit the road!" He looked into the forest and gestured towards it with his arm, "We'll be going this way. It'll get us there faster." He told her,

"Get us where faster?" She asked,

"My shop, we can train you there for a while but then we'll have to leave." He said, she nodded her head slowly and the edges of his mouth curved up into a slight smile, "C'mon, we should get moving." He looked down at her and bent down and picked her up in his arms and turned towards the forest and stepped into the darkness, "Hey kid, you asked my name and I told you. Don't you think I should know yours?" Dante said to her. She glanced up at him, his smooth pale face lit up by the light of the moon. He glanced at her and she turned her gaze to the ground,

"My name is…Veronica." She said hesitantly,

"Veronica, does everybody call you that or do you have a nickname?" She hesitated again and said softly,

"I do not know anyone. I have never had friends or someone who called me by my name besides my father." Dante looked at her; her blond hair was covering her face and hiding her expression,

"Really now?" He said quietly. She nodded her head slowly, "Well Veronica, I'm gonna make up a nickname for you." Dante said with a smile, She lifted her face up to his and their eyes met, "I'm gonna call you…" Dante pondered for a few seconds and came up with a random name, "What if I called you Deidra?" She raised an eyebrow and cocked her head to the side, considering the name,

"Sure. I am fine with that." She said with a small smile, Dante grinned at her and she bit her lip slightly and looked back down at the ground.

"So, what's goin' to happen to the demon? Is he just going to follow us around?" Dante said, glancing over at it,

"I do not know, but having him out in public may cause a commotion." Deidra told him, Dante nodded his head and glanced at the wolf and it looked at him, the red eyes glowing,

"So true, we're gonna have to keep it hidden from sight or," He looked at Deidra, "he could hide in plain sight. Demons show themselves only to those that they want to show themselves to." Dante looked at the wolf and asked it, "Do you have that ability?" The wolf bobbed his head up and down and Dante grinned, "Guess we've solved that problem." He glanced down at Deidra and saw that she was smiling, "So, when was the last time you ate?" He asked her,

"This morning, I have not eaten since then." She told him,

"The only problem is that I've got nothing on me." He said,

"I have a debit card containing all of my money." Deidra said quietly as she leaned against his chest, breathing in his scent. "And a couple hundred dollar bills." Dante looked down at her and saw her eyes were closed and there was a smile on her face,

"That'll work." He said softly. By the time they got to Dante's shop, it would probably be midday. That was going to take a while.


	6. Chapter 5: Trapped

_Hello there my fellow readers! I just remembered that tomorrow is Thanksgiving and I won't be able to upload anything tomorrow, so here is a bonus chapter for today! Happy? I hope you all have a wonderful Thanksgiving and a Happy New Year! Wait... it's not December yet... Anyways, enjoy this chapter! And please review! :D_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Dante or anything involving Devil May Cry, just the games. They belong to CAPCOM!  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Five: Trapped<em>

As it turned out, it did take them a while to get there, but nothing bad happened in between. No ambushes or natural disasters, the wolf was never noticed but Dante did get a few strange looks but since most of the citizens knew him, his attitude and some other strange rumors, they stayed quiet. He stopped outside the building with lit up lights reading, 'Devil May Cry' and sighed,

"Finally, I'm back." He muttered, he walked up the steps and turned around and with his back; he pushed the door open and stepped in, "Deidra, we're here." He said softly to her, she groaned and her eyes opened and she looked around,

"Where _is_ here?" She asked, her voice just above a raspy whisper, Dante grinned and looked around,

"This here is my agency and my home." He told her, Deidra blinked a couple of times and looked around, trying to focus on everything around her. She stifled a yawn and looked up at Dante,

"So we will be staying here for a few days right?" She asked, Dante nodded and looked at the wolf,

"You might want to get comfortable." He said to the wolf, "I might find some old blankets you can use. I'll give them to you right after I tend to Deidra." He turned around and started up the stairs and onto the second level. It was only a small hallway with nothing but a metal rail, the floor was wide enough for two people to stand side by side and went around the building and if you leaned over the rail, you could see the main level below. Dante stopped outside a door and pushed it open with his foot and stepped in, the room was small but cozy, a bed in one corner and a closet in the other. Simple furniture pieces were scattered around the room and next to the bed was a large window looking down into the street below. Dante walked over to the bed and set Deidra down and leaned over and pulled the curtains shut leaving a gap between the curtains to let enough light into the room.

"You thirsty?" He asked as he glanced down at her. Deidra looked up at him and nodded her head. Her throat was so dry and it almost hurt to speak. Dante left the room and she looked around and pulled herself up into a sitting position and leaned against the headboard. When Dante came back, he had a glass of water in his hand and he handed it to Deidra. She gulped it down; the cold water refreshed her and moistened her throat. She brought the cup down and sighed

"Are you sure my father won't find me here?" She asked quietly, Dante looked down at her and their eyes locked; Deidra's eyes were full of fear and apprehension. Dante sat down next to her on the bed and rested his arms on his knees,

"Deidra, I don't know how long we can stay here. I just know that we can't stay here longer than a day. 2 days would be risky but demons know better than to make a scene in a human town. They always wait for the right time to strike." Dante looked up into Deidra's face and she nodded and looked down at the cup in her hands, turning it over and gliding her fingers over the rim of it.

"I am just so frightened; this is not what I wanted. I never wanted to be saved and be thrown into a world that I have never seen or grown up in…" She stayed quiet for some time, biting her lip, "I should've been killed. It would have been easier…" She turned her face towards the window and sighed. Dante sat up straight and cupped Deidra's chin in his hand and turned her face toward his, a small gasp leaving her lips as the glass cup tumbled out of her grasp and onto her lap.

"Don't say that, no one should ever say that their life should be ended by death. It wouldn't have been easier or better if someone was killed the way you were about to be killed." He let go of her face and she stared into his ice blue eyes and she saw something flicker in them, "If you were killed, terrible things would happen and your father would do something horrible but since his plans have been delayed, it's going to take him awhile to do what he wanted to do. Without you, it's going to make it much harder on him." Dante's gaze bore into Deidra's and she tried to look away but she found that she couldn't,

"How do you know what my father will do?"

"I have my resources. I'm a lot smarter than your average human." He told her as he pulled away, "By the way, your wound should be healed by now." Puzzled, Deidra looked down at her bandaged leg and she grabbed the edge of the bandage and started unwinding it. The cloth fluttered to the ground and Deidra stared at her leg in amazement,

"My leg…" Deidra reached out and touched the spot where the wound used to be. Deidra looked up at Dante and back down at her leg,

"I noticed right before we left the forest, when I was changing your bandage, your wound was half healed." Deidra moved her leg and checked all around it and found no traces of the wound that was there,

"It is almost as though the wound was never there." She whispered, she looked at Dante and added, "How can that be?" Dante just shook his head in silent wonder,

"I don't know, but apparently, you're no ordinary human girl." He said,

"Do you think…?" Deidra glanced at Dante, "do you think that I can stand on it?" She asked, Dante shrugged his shoulders and stood up and held out his hand,

"Do you want to try?" He asked, Deidra took his hand and he pulled her to her feet she wobbled and had to lean against Dante,

"Sorry…" Dante grinned at her.

"You just want an excuse to get close to me." He laughed. Deidra glared at him and pushed away from him, still holding onto his arm for balance.

"Pervert." She mumbled as she put all her weight on her left leg and she found that she felt no pain, she let go of Dante and she walked around the room,

"At least you can walk now." Dante said as he opened the door and stepped out, "Make yourself at home, if nature calls, then go down the stairs and it's the door in the back. I'll bring up some extra blankets just in case." He shut the door behind him and went into an extra room and searched through some boxes and her pulled out several blankets and brought them to Deidra and then he went downstairs and saw the wolf sitting at the door, looking through the window, "Hey wolf, are you just going to stand there uselessly?" The wolf glanced over at him and opened his mouth,

"I have a name." It spoke,

"Why am I not surprised that you can talk?" Dante scoffed as he sat down on a chair behind his desk. He looked at the wolf and waited, "Well, are you not going to tell me your name or should I start calling you mutt?" The wolf glared at Dante and snarled,

"Be careful what you say…Son of Sparda." Dante's eye twitched and he put his feet on top of his desk and leaned back on the chair until the front to legs lifted into the air,

"I'm still waiting for a name." Dante muttered,

"My name is Blackfyre."

"Nice name Blackfyre, my name is Dante." Dante said, he grabbed a random magazine off of his desk, opening it up and placing it over his face, "Your stuff is upstairs with Deidra, now you can go up and get some-"

"Dante…" Dante sighed and pulled off his magazine and looked above him to see Deidra looking down at him from the second floor,

"What?" He asked, already he was starting to get irritated. Deidra bit her lip and glanced away,

"She hasn't eaten all day, what do you expect? She is a human." Blackfyre growled, Dante rolled his eyes, sighing and looked up to see Deidra staring bewildered at Blackfyre,

"Yes, apparently the wolf can talk." Dante told her, "And I have no idea what to get for food, I don't have any money and I don't know if there's anything good in the refrigerator."

"What do you even eat?" Deidra asked,

"I survive on nothing but pizza, strawberry sundaes and beer." He said, Deidra made a face,

"I do not even know what most of that stuff is but it sounds disgusting and unappetizing." Dante shrugged his shoulders,

"Deidra, you truly don't know the meaning of life." Dante said, shaking his head,

"Is there not a restaurant or something like that around this town?" She asked,

"Let me think…" Dante closed his eyes and leaned back in his seat. Deidra and Blackfyre watched him for a few minutes, Deidra started when Blackfyre spoke.

"I think he fell asleep." He said in a low voice,

"I am sorry, but I do not know your name." Deidra said as she started going down the stairs,

"I beg you my pardon, I thought that you would know my name. My name is Blackfyre my good lady." He said as he bowed his head, Deidra shifted her weight and nodded,

"Um… it is very nice to meet you." She said, a little uncomfortable with the formalities,

"You could go to Fredi's." Blackfyre and Deidra glanced at Dante as he opened one eye to look at them,

"What?" Deidra stared at Dante confused,

"Fredi's is one of the restaurants around here, well, a diner actually but you could go there." He said to her,

"Well, I guess I could go there. But I don't know where it is." Deidra pointed out, Dante sighed heavily and took his feet off of the desk and leaned forward,

"I'll drive you there then." He said as he stood up, grabbing a key from his desk and walked over to the door, "C'mon, let's go eat." Dante looked over at the wolf, "You gonna stay here or are you coming?" He asked,

"I'll stay close enough to keep an eye on both of you, but not inside the restaurant." Dante nodded his head and opened the door. Deidra and Blackfyre followed him to a red convertible and he jumped in, sticking the keys in the ignition,

"Hop in Deidra." Deidra nodded and walked to the other side of the car and opened the door and got into the car and shut it. Dante turned the key and the car rumbled to life, he pressed the gas and the car lurched forward with Blackfyre following behind. In a few minutes, they arrived at a small restaurant and Dante parked his car in the parking lot next to it and he turned the car off. Deidra and Dante stepped out of the convertible and towards the door, Deidra pushed it open and walked in and saw a handful of people and a broad man with a trimmed brown beard and mustache standing behind a bar cleaning out glasses. Most of the people looked up to see them enter, Dante went straight to the bar and sat down at and Deidra followed, "Get me the usual Fredi." Dante said as he crossed his arms on top of the table, Fredi turned and opened a freezer behind him and pulled something out and slid it across the table towards Dante, "That was fast."

"I figured you'd be coming in sooner or later." Fredi said smiling,

"Kinda hard to believe you've been waiting for me too long." Dante said as he grabbed the cup and pulled it towards him,

"I've missed your company." He turned his friendly gaze to Deidra and asked, "And what would the young lady like?"

"Give her your best dish." Dante told him,

"Dante, do you even have the money to pay for it? Or are you going to put it on your tab that you still owe from months back?"

"She does." Dante said, nodding his head towards Deidra. "You're going to let this young lady pay for you? That's hardly gentleman-like Dante." Fredi scolded. Dante grinned at Fredi and looked at Deidra. "Just put it on my tab Fredi, I'll pay you at the end of the month in one fell swoop." Fredi shook his head with a smile and turned his head towards the window and told the chef what to make and then they heard pots and pans clanking together, Deidra looked at what Dante had gotten, "Strawberry sundae, best thing in the world." He said as he took the spoon and scooped up some ice cream and put it in his mouth,

"So, I must ask, who is this young lady? Is she your girlfriend?" Fredi asked as he turned around, Deidra glanced at Dante and he shook his head,

"No, she's an old friend that I haven't seen since I was a kid." Dante said without faltering.

"Hm, interesting," He turned to Deidra, "it is a pleasure to make an acquaintance with one of Dante's friends, I hardly meet anyone that Dante knows, much less a childhood friend." He laughed and held out his hand and Deidra shook it with a smile,

"It is also a pleasure to meet you." She let go and Fredi smiled and leaned over the bar and whispered something into Dante's ear and Dante chuckled,

"Don't be so quick to suggest something like that." Dante told him, Deidra raised an eyebrow at him but didn't question.

"Fredi, the order is ready!" A man called from the back, Fredi turned around to the window and took the plate and placed it in front of Deidra,

"Will this cover it?" Deidra asked as she pulled out a hundred dollar bill and handed it to Fredi,

"Yes, and for the tab that Dante owes." He said as he took the money and walked over to the cash register. Deidra looked at her plate and saw a steak and salad on the side. She took the knife and fork in her hand and cut a piece off of the steak and brought it into her mouth, savoring the taste,

"This is wonderful; I have never eaten anything like this!" Deidra exclaimed as she cut off another piece. Soon enough, she was through with her plate and smiling. Deidra sighed and closed her eyes, "Thank you for that delightful meal." She told Fredi. Fredi smiled and nodded at her and said,

"At least you're one that has good taste." He took Deidra's plate and Dante's cup and disappeared behind a door,

"Well then, since we've finished eating, we should go back and get started with your training." Dante said as he stood from his seat, Deidra looked up at him confused and he looked at her, "Remember, sword fighting?" He said in a low voice so that no one could hear,

"Oh, I forgot about that." Deidra said as she got on her feet. Dante sighed and spun around and went out the door, a bell ringing as they walked out. They then got in the car and drove off,

"You shouldn't have done that." Dante said to her. Deidra looked at him and he glanced at her then back at the road,

"I should not have done what?" Deidra asked,

"You shouldn't have paid my tab." He told her,

"Well then, you should not have had a tab in the first place. Why do you not pay it off? Do you not have a job?"

"I do have a job, it's just that someone keeps taking my money for weapons and I'm in debt." Dante told her,

"So then, what is this job of yours and why does it not make you enough money to pay off your debts?" Deidra asked,

"My job is hunting devils, or in other words, demons, and like I said, a 'friend' of mine keeps taking my money so that they can buy a shitload of weapons." He said as he pulled up next to his agency,

"Why do you do what you do?" She asked, Dante turned his car off and looked at her,

"I do what I do because I have to." He told her, she looked at him, confused.

"Why? You can choose if you want to or if you do not, why do you say that you have to?" Dante turned his eyes away from her and sighed,

"Because I have no choice, this is who I am." He said in a low voice as got out of the car and went inside his shop and left Deidra in the car thinking things over,

"This is who he is?" She repeated quietly as she also got out of the car and entered the shop, "Where is Blackfyre?"

"I am right behind you." Deidra turned around and saw Blackfyre push the doors open and stepped in, and stopped next to Deidra. Deidra scratched right around the upside-down blood-red crescent moon on his jet-black forehead. Deidra glanced at Dante to see his eyes closed, she sighed and turned to Blackfyre,

"Let us go upstairs." She said to him, she glanced back at Dante and started up the stairs. Dante opened his eyes and gazed after Deidra until she disappeared behind the door of her room. Dante glanced down at his desk at a portrait of a woman with long golden colored hair and her bangs brushed to one side to reveal two sapphire blue eyes. Her smile lighting up her face, she was wearing a black turtleneck with a red shawl draping over her shoulders, Dante picked it up and held it in his hands and ran his black leather gloved fingers over the face of the woman,

"I shall keep my vow until I die; I promise I will avenge your death." He whispered.

Deidra sat on the bed and looked at Blackfyre as he made himself comfortable on some blankets at her feet,

"Blackfyre, I have a question that I must ask you." Blackfyre lifted his head up and stared at Deidra, "Who exactly is Dante and **what** is he? The first time I met him I thought he was a normal human, but he says that I'm wrong, that he is only half, and that he has demonic blood in him. What did he mean by that?"

"True, Dante is a half-demon, born of a human mother and a demon father, but he does not want anything to do with his demonic half, from what I have heard, his mother and older twin were murdered in front of his eyes when he was just a child. His father disappeared a few years before their deaths, Dante hated demons, and now as his punishment, he hunts demons. He wants to rid himself of his demonic half, but it is not possible, the only way to put his demonic power to good use is to kill demons. I have heard rumors that his power surpassed that of his great and powerful father, Sparda." He explained,

"Sparda? I have never heard about him. Then again, I have not heard about much things being locked up in my own home." Blackfyre shook his head and sighed,

"Sparda is a demon that lived well over 2,000 years ago. He rebelled against his own kind for the sake of the human race with his sword that bore his own name. You have seen that sword; it is hung on the wall right behind Dante's desk." Deidra thought about it for a moment then recognized the sword that he was talking about,

"The strange one that is single-bladed that curves to a point and seems as though it has fleshy texture with red glowing orbs on the side, is that the one you speak of?" Blackfyre nodded his giant head,

"Yes, that exact same one. Sparda used that same blade to fight against the Prince of Darkness and those who wanted to destroy the human world. He shut the demonic realm from the human realm, but since he was a demon himself, his power was also trapped on the other side. He lived among the humans and fell in love with a human woman and she gave birth to Dante. Sparda taught all that he could to him before he left this world; Dante has taken on his father's reputation and continues to save the world from constant danger. But because he chose this path, he has also chosen to live a life of loneliness with no one to care for him. This is the punishment he must endure until death." Blackfyre closed his eyes, "Such pain and sorrow is in his past, and now his entire fate and future has seething hatred and death on his mind and he enjoys it. It is as much a blessing as it is a curse." Deidra glanced at the door and thought of Dante at his desk, totally relaxed and looking as though he didn't have another care in the world,

"But he acts so calm and loose, how can he hate something so much, if he acts so calm?" She pointed out,

"That is something that you are going to have to ask him yourself." Blackfyre lay his head down between his massive paws and closed his glowing red eyes. Deidra turned her head towards Blackfyre and then looked out of the window into the darkening night. She blinked as she saw a shadow pass by the window and Blackfyre lifted his head and sniffed the air, a growl escaping his throat.

"Deidra!" Dante burst through the door with a gleaming two-edged sword in his right hand, "We need to get you out of here!" He ran over and grabbed her arm and pulled her out into the hallway, Blackfyre jumped up and he ran out with them and leapt over the rail and landed on the ground below, Deidra and Dante ran down the stairs and Dante let go of her arm and slung his sword over his back and grabbed his guns. "Damn, I didn't think they would show up so quickly." Dante growled. He want over to the door and he opened it, Deidra was about to follow him, when she heard something call out her name. She stopped and turned around to the wall where dozens of swords hung, but she didn't notice all the others, the one that drew her attention was a sword with a black blade, "Deidra, come on. We need to get you out of danger." Dante urged.

"Hold on for a moment." She stepped up to the sword and reached out her hand and touched the blade and it seemed to resonate beneath her touch.

"Not that one…"Dante whispered beneath his breath, but Deidra didn't hear him and she ran her hand up the blade and grabbed the handle and took the sword off of the wall and held it in her hand, it was about as long as her but it felt weightless in her hand, like it was an extension of her arm. She turned to Dante with a smile playing on her lips and Blackfyre standing beside her,

"Let us take our leave."


	7. Chapter 6: Run

_Taa daaaa! I'm back! Sorry about that you guys, Friday was insane and I wasn't able to upload, but I managed to get on today! Hooray! So, here's the next part of 'The Dark Veil' and I hope you like it! I hope to see you guys again soon! :D  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Six: Run<em>

"Get in the car!" Dante yelled at Deidra, black shadows surrounding them. Deidra listened to him and got into the car as Dante lifted his sword out in front of him the blade gleaming maliciously, "Who wants to fight me first?" He taunted towards the shadows, quiet snarls and strange whisperings rippled through the shadows. Then, a clawed foot stepped out of the darkness followed by a bony body with a long slithering tongue and sharp teeth glinting in the light of the setting sun,

"_Dante…"_ It whispered, others echoed the name in the shadows. Dante grinned and leapt forward with his sword; the demon screeched as it leapt out of the way, swinging its clawed hand at him. Dante brought up his sword, blocking the blow as sparks flew from the contact, making the demon growl in frustration. Dante reached his left hand behind him and pulled out his black gun and shot the demon in the forehead, the gunshot rang out loudly and clearly in the ally. Deidra's fingers lingered over the black blade of the sword in her lap; her whole body was tingling to use that sword,

"_Use me…kill with me…"_ Dante glanced at her and shook his head,

"Don't use it, you're not ready!" He yelled out to her, as though he had heard the sword speaking; Deidra shook her head, shoving the whispering out of her mind. More demons stepped out of the shadows, Dante stood at the ready with Blackfyre at his side as he spun and cut through the bodies of the demons, parrying the claws and spiked tails swung at him, spinning his gun in his hand and shooting. Blackfyre growling and snarling as he jumped on the demons tearing them to shreds with his claws and razor sharp teeth, black blood sprayed on the walls and ground of the ally, Dante walked backwards towards the car, he slung his sword across his back and pulled out his white gun with his right hand and kept shooting, just then something came up from behind and covered Deidra's mouth and she gasped,

"Now it is your time to die." A gurgled voice whispered in her ear, she struggled and clawed against the demons hand over her mouth as it licked the side of her face, "You taste delicious; I will enjoy eating the flesh off your bones." Deidra let out a scream, muffled by the demons clawed hand clamped over her mouth. Then, a shot rang out and black blood sprayed all over Deidra's face as the demon collapsed to the ground, she could still hear the ringing in her ears as she looked up to see Dante pointing the white gun right where the demon used to be, but he was facing away from her, shooting at the other demons,

"Go! Save Deidra, I'll stay behind and take care of the rest, just get her to safety!" Blackfyre yelled at Dante, he nodded his head curtly and leapt into the car and turned it on. The engine roared to life and he stomped down on the gas pedal and the car lurched forward and sped off into the night. Deidra heard Blackfyre let out a howl, attracting the attention of the demons, letting Dante and Deidra make their escape.

"They found us quicker than I expected." Dante muttered to himself.

"Where can we go now?" Deidra asked as she wiped the black blood off of her face, disgusted.

"First, we need to get you far away from this place as possible." Dante told her

"But the people in town, they will get hurt!" Deidra exclaimed.

"No they won't, demons aren't stupid enough to attack a town when they are in this state; they're too weak, they only attack when they become stronger." Dante explained. He turned a sharp corner making the tires squeal and the motor whine in protest. Dante looked back and saw that the demons weren't following them.

"I hope Blackfyre can find us." Deidra said quietly.

"He will. He's a demon wolf and had a good sense of smell." Dante reassured her; she nodded doubtfully and turned her gaze to the road. They drove on for what seemed like hours until Dante parked the car on the side of the road. "We're gonna have to leave my car and get a new one." He said as he turned the car off and got out. Deidra agreed with him and stepped out of the car and closed the door behind her. She grabbed the sword and noticed Dante glance over at it, "Be careful with that thing." He warned.

"I am going to be fine, do not worry about me." She assured him; he scoffed, mumbling something under his breath and looked at their surroundings, "Look, over there." Deidra pointed at a warehouse and looked at Dante, "Shall we go verify if it is stable enough to stay in?" She asked.

"Yeah, that would be a good idea; we might as well start the basics in training." He said as he started towards the warehouse. Deidra jogged to keep up with him and they entered the warehouse, "Nice place, definitely needs some work though." Dante said as he looked at the rotting wood in some areas of the warehouse.

"At least it is abandoned." Deidra said as she noticed the layers of dust that covered the floor and empty boxes.

"Put your sword over there." Dante nodded towards a dusty old box. Deidre walked over to the box and laid the sword on top of it; Dante stepped out of the warehouse and broke off two decently large branches. He entered the warehouse and started to break off the extra branches on them, "Here," Dante said as he tossed one of the branches towards Deidra, she caught it and examined it. Dante stepped towards her and held his stick at the ready, "now, try to hit me." He told her, she looked from the stick, to Dante and then back to the stick. She swung it a little to get the feel of it and lashed forward with it. Dante blocked the attack easily and pushed her stick away from him, "Concentrate. Don't treat it like an object, feel it with your whole body. Listen to what it says." He told her,

"This is a stick, it's not as though it is alive." Deidra said in an annoyed tone. Suddenly, her feet were out from under her and she landed hard on her back, her breath leaving her in one big, 'Woosh.' She coughed and looked up to see Dante pointing the branch at her neck.

"Just do what I say will ya? How will you ever learn if all you do is object?" He brought the stick away from her hand held out his hand. She glared at him, but took the offered hand and let him help her up. "Now, let's try that again shall we?" Dante said with a grin. Deidra tightened her hold on the stick and concentrated and thought out what would be the best way to strike, at what angle and at what time. She leapt forward and clashed against Dante's wooden branch, stepping around him and spinning away from him. Dante then lashed out and was about to hit her when she flipped into the air spinning over the stick her body parallel to the ground, the stick whooshing past her face. She landed and gazed at Dante wide-eyed,

"How did I do that?" She looked down at the wooden stick in her hand and dropped it, letting it clatter on the ground as shook her head, "Impossible, I should not know how to do anything of the sort." Dante gazed at her, just as surprised as she was.

"Are you sure you've never handled a sword before? You seem to know how to handle them very well." Deidra looked up at Dante.

"What is happening to me?" She whispered as she sat down on the ground, Dante stared at her as she gazed into nothingness, "Dante, I am frightened, something is happening to me but I do not understand what it is."

"I have a pretty good idea of what is happening." Dante said as he thought through it, Deidra looked up at him with wide, frightened eyes, "Your talents are coming back."

"What talents?" She asked, Dante walked over to her, reaching into his coat. Deidra watched as he pulled out a black envelope. Deidra's eyes widened even more, if that was possible, as Dante held it out to her,

"Read it." He instructed her, with a trembling hand, she reached up and took the envelope from Dante's hand and flipped it over and opened it up, pulling out the yellowed parchment inside. Dante went down and sat back on his heels as she tried to open it, but she was so terrified of what it would say inside that she couldn't control her hands. Dante reached out and touched her hand and guided it under the fold and the paper opened,

_Lord Graysen Serchel,_

It started out, Deidra looked at Dante and he nodded his head. She turned to the parchment and continued reading,

_As you have said, your troublesome daughter has been followed by Dante, the devil hunter. She is either in your hands or has been kidnapped. If she has been kidnapped, then the whole operation is in dire jeopardy, Dante will start training her immediately and if he does, then her past life will start to resurface. Without her blood, we cannot complete the ritual. Dante by now must have told her that she is in a world and a race against time. We cannot win this battle without her blood; her blood is the key to everything, if she truly is the reincarnation of the demoness warrior, then we need her blood to unlock the power. But if she remembers her past, she will annihilate us. We cannot let this happen; we must find her and take her back by force, only then can we complete the ritual to ultimate power,_

_I remain your humble and loyal servant,_

_Mareques Jensen_

Deidra felt faint. She dropped the letter and placed a hand on her forehead and the other one wrapped around her stomach, she felt as though she was about to throw up. The room around her was spinning, she tried to stand up but she swooned and toppled over but she didn't hit the ground. She felt powerful arms wrapped around her body and she looked up into Dante's worried gaze,

"Are you alright?" He asked,

"It said that I am a reincarnation of a demon warrior, how is that possible?" Dante brought her down to the ground gently and held her up in a sitting position,

"You're just like Blackfyre. Remember when I told you I couldn't feel his demonic aura until I was standing right next to him?" Deidra nodded, recalling the moment, "It's kinda the same with you. I can't feel it when I'm not paying attention, but right now, since I'm thinking about it, I can actually feel your demonic aura." Deidra recoiled from the thought and shut her eyes,

"But, Blackfyre is an experiment… What would that make me? I do not feel any different from any other human…"

"That's because you don't know what it feels like to be human." Dante told her,

"My head…" She leaned forward and rested her head on his chest, "I feel as though it was rammed by a train." Dante chuckled and looked up to see the black sword waiting on top of the box,

"Why did you choose that sword?" He asked her,

"Because I have seen it before, I do not know where I have seen it, but I have." Dante didn't say anything, "I think I have gotten a hold of myself." Deidra said as she leaned away from Dante and slowly got on her feet. Dante looked up at her and got to his feet dusting himself off. He then suddenly turned his eyes to the door.

"Someone's coming." He told her,

"More demons?" She asked, Dante shook his head,

"No, just a couple of humans and they're drunk."

"How do you know that?"

"First of all, there laughing like a couple of bozos and from what I can smell, the reek of liquor." Dante said,

"How can you smell them?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at him,

"Because they just came in, time for some fun." Deidra turned to the door and saw 3 young men, varying from the ages of 16 to 20 standing at the entrance, looking at them,

"Well, well, well, what've we got here?" One of the men with dark hair and brown eyes stepped forward and looked at Dante and Deidra,

"Look, we don't want any trouble. We'll leave without causing any trouble." Dante said as he stepped forward,

"Sorry, no can do." The man said as he pulled his jacket out of the way revealing a revolver, Deidra heard a soft chuckle come from Dante,

"Well now, seems like now-a-days people are playing with toys. No worries, I am too." Dante reached back and grabbed his guns and twirled them in his hands,

"Don't shoot, if you do, if you even move a muscle, we'll kill you and your girlfriend on the spot." He warned,

"Try me." Dante taunted,

"Shoot him!" The man called out, the other two men pulled out their guns and aimed at Dante and pulled the triggers. Dante stepped in front of Deidra. She screamed as she watched him take all of the impact of the bullets. They emptied their clips into him until their guns clicked. They stopped and looked at Dante, smoke rising from the barrels of their guns.

"My turn," Dante stepped forward with a Cheshire grin on his face as he watched the men fumble with reloading their guns. Then they started shooting him again once they had reloaded, but Dante was faster. Dodging the bullets and shooting them away as he got nearer to the men. When he was closest to the dark haired one, he swung his hand and smashed it against his head making him crumple to the ground, he put his black gun in its holster and grabbed one of the other men by the neck and picked him off and threw him into the air against the nearest wall and Dante kicked the last one between the legs. The man wheezed as he reached out and grabbed Dante's vest and it tore open and so did the skin tight black shirt under it, revealing his smooth chest and six pack, the bullet holes already starting to heal,

"What are you?" The man chocked out,

"I'm complicated." Dante said, he then punched the man in the face and he collapsed to the ground, "Seems as though our cover was blown by these three guys." Dante said as he nodded towards the men,

"It has now become even harder to find a quiet place to stay in." Deidra said quietly. She looked at Dante, "Are you alright?" Dante looked over at her and grinned.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He told her.

"It's just that... When they shot you... I thought you were going to..." Deidra bit her lip as she tried to find the right words.

"Don't worry Deidra, it's going to take more than a couple of bullets to get rid of me." Dante said jokingly, although there was less joking and more comfort in his tone. Deidra nodded and sighed.

"So... What now?" She asked.

Dante placed his hands on his hips and observed the warehouse, "First of all, we need to get us some new clothes." Deidra nodded as she glanced down at her bloodied and torn shirt and pants and at Dante's torn red vest. Dante was trying to buckle it up the best he could but she still saw his bare chest, Deidra glanced away, feeling the heat rise to her cheeks,

"Yes, we should."


	8. Chapter 7: Followed

_Hey you guys, I'm sorry about the long wait, and this chapter isn't going to be able to make up for it, because it's a filler chapter. This week has been too crazy and I've hardly got any time to work on this, but I tried! I promise! Here's the next installment and I'm hoping to probably upload another part either later today, or early tomorrow. Please enjoy and thank you my friends! I'll see you sometime soon!  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Seven: Followed<em>

Stepping out of the store, Deidra was satisfied with what she had gotten for herself. She had gotten a leather corset top that zipped up and buckled up in the middle with gleaming silver buckles, tight leather pants and black knee high high-heeled boots that folded over at the top, she also bought herself a long leather black trench-coat that she let hang open, and to top it off, she dyed her hair black with white tips and she still wore the silver locket around her neck. Dante had gotten most of the same things he had before, red vest, skin tight black long-sleeved shirt under. But instead of red fabric, he had replaced his overcoat with long red leather one instead, it had so many silver buckles that could deck out a Christmas tree and jangled with every step he took. He had also gotten new sleek black calf-length boots and he seemed glad,

"At least I got a redder coat." He said grinning,

"It is a good thing that we found this place open after midnight." She told him,

"And it's a good thing that you've got the money." Deidra's dark red lips curved into a smile. They had bought large guitar cases to hide their swords in.

"And now all we need is a ride." Deidra said as she watched a red and black Saleen S7 Twin-Turbo drive up and park on the curb, along with all the other expensive fast cars,

"It's incredible that rich people stay up this late just to go clothes shopping." Dante scoffed as the man exited his car, the man glanced at Deidra with her black outfit and then at Dante, his eyes drawn to the silvery white hair and the young face that went along with it. Then he glanced back to the store and started walking towards it

"I hope you are good at pick-pocketing." Dante smirked at Deidra and they turned to the man, walking casually and making up a random conversation about what they were going to do that week. Dante acted as though he didn't see the man and bumped into him, "I'm sorry sir, I didn't see you there." The man waved him away and continued walking. Deidra and Dante kept walking down the sidewalk as Dante glanced back to see the man disappear into the store, he pulled his hand out of his pocket and unclenched it, sitting in the middle of his gloved hand were the keys, the side of Deidra's mouth went up into a smile as they headed back to the car. Dante pushed a button and the car whirred and the doors unlocked. Dante opened the passenger door and said,

"May I take your bag milady?" Deidra smiled and swung the guitar case off of her shoulder and put it in Dante's hand, "Please, keep your hands and feet inside the vehicle at all times, wouldn't want you to lose an appendage." Deidra rolled her eyes, sitting down on the leather seat of the car. Dante closed her door, opened the back door of the car and put Deidra's case on the seat and then swung his case off of his shoulder and put it next to hers. He closed the door and walked over to the driver's side, opened it, got into the car and stuck the keys into the ignition, turning it on, "And don't forget the most important part," Dante said with a grin as the car roared to life, "enjoy your ride." He shifted it into gear and pressed down on the gas and he drove the car onto the street and they disappeared into the dark night. The man exited the building fishing in his pocket for his keys and found that he couldn't find them. Frustrated, he turned his pockets inside out and still no key. He glanced up at where he had parked his car and found an empty space where it used to be,

"Someone stole my car!" He cried out as he pulled out his cell phone and punched a number onto it, "I'd like to report a theft…"

* * *

><p>"Now that we have what we need, we need to lie low." Dante said as he pulled off onto a dirt road, "We need to hide the car somewhere where it can't be seen."<p>

"Yeah, I guess we already did that." Deidra said as she looked back where they had come. She couldn't even see the road. Dante kept driving slowly through the trees and they came to a place well hidden. They got out of the car and went all the way back to the street and covered up the tire tracks left behind. Returning to the car, Deidra opened the door, but stopped as she looked around. Dante saw this and looked over at her,

"You ok, Deidra?" He asked. She turned towards him and gave him a tired smile.

"Yes, I am just a scared that something is going to happen again when we relax." She told him, "But it doesn't matter, I am, perhaps, becoming a bit too paranoid." Dante watched her as she got back inside the car and closed the door. Dante followed her example. Deidra sighed and lay back into the seat; Dante glanced over at her and grinned,

"You look so much different than you did before." He told her, she turned her sapphire blue eyes to him and her dark red lips curved up into a smile,

"You think so?" She asked, looking down on her outfit,

"Yeah. No one would recognize you. When you came out of the dressing room, I thought you were someone else. The only way I knew who you were, was from your eyes." Dante locked his gaze with hers and she blinked at him,

"My eyes?" She said softly,

"Yeah, they're so mysterious. I've enjoyed looking into them since I saw you; they just keep me guessing about what you're thinking." Deidra looked away from him and stared at the darkness where her feet would be, Dante chuckled,

"Thank you." She said quietly. _Is he… what is that word? Flirting with me?_ She felt the heat creeping to her cheeks. She let out a soft cough and looked out of the window and remembered about Blackfyre. "Where could he be?" She whispered.

"Who?" Dante asked.

"Blackfyre. He hasn't met up with us yet, I'm getting worried."

"Deidra, it's only been…maximum 3 hours. Don't worry about him. Right now we've got better things to worry about," Dante looked in the rearview mirror and sighed. "I swear the damn police are going to find something out. The guys back at the warehouse should've regained consciousness. They might've gone to the police to talk about me kicking their asses, they might not believe them, but then the theft…they might start considering some things." Deidra sighed, bringing her hands up, rubbing her temples.

"I am so tired, my headache is getting worse and I feel as though I want to throw up." She let out a soft sigh as she turned her head towards the window, "It is so quiet and peaceful… wake me in an hour or so." Closing her eyes and Dante watched her as her body relaxed and her breathing slowed.

Dante sighed and leaned back into the leather chair and looked at the roof of the car. He thought about what he could do and what was going to happen. He thought about how he could continue to train Deidra yet protect her from the more threatening dangers. Should he go to the police to inform them of what would happen? No, they wouldn't believe him, besides; he didn't need any help to save the world. He'd done it many times before without the help of any humans, why the hell would he need their help? …Still…if this was going to turn out to be a huge battle like a couple of times before, it would be good to give them a heads up and if they don't believe him, well then, there will be much more destruction of the world. Dante shook his head and looked out of the window to see a pair of green glowing eyes staring out at him.

"Dammit!" Dante reached out his hand and shook Deidra. She let out a soft moan and he turned the car on and drove into the darkness. He didn't need to turn on the headlights, his heightened demonic eyes could see fine in the darkness,

"What is going on!" Deidra cried as she bolted up,

"More demons, and this time, they brought some company! Your workers!" Dante said as he glanced in the rearview mirror to see black cars behind them, their headlights bouncing up and down on the dirt road,

"They are not my workers! They are…Dante, watch out!" Deidra pointed to a tree coming up fast in front of the car, Dante jerked the steering wheel to the side, the car screeched as he narrowly avoided the tree, "Like I was saying, they work only for my father, not for me!" Dante kept his gaze firmly on the path in front of them and saw a road coming up ahead of them, from the amount of lights that kept flashing by, a freeway. But the only problem was that there was a ten foot wall that separated the forest from the freeway. Dante looked around and saw a dead tree that was in serious danger of falling over, he turned the car and rolled down the window and brought out his gun and started shooting at the trunk of the tree, pressing down on the gas. But the normal bullets weren't strong enough; "Dante are you insane? We are going to crash!" Deidra screamed as she grabbed Dante's right shoulder, Dante gripped the gun in his left hand, his teeth clenching together as he called out to the hidden presence inside of him. He then felt his demonic power flowing through him as his arm started to glow red. Then he let out a rain of bullets infused with more power and speed. The tree let out a loud groan as it fell over and against the stone wall, the car used the tree as a ramp and it flew into the air soaring over the wall, with Deidra screaming bloody murder the whole time, her nails digging into Dante's shoulder and the leather seat of the car. The car went down and made a clean landing on the road and Dante straightened the car out and car horns blared all around them. Deidra's knuckles were white and she hadn't loosened her grip on the seat or Dante's shoulder,

"You know Deidra, it's gonna make it harder to drive with you clinging on to me like that." Dante pointed out as he put his black gun away.

"I… sorry," she said shakily as she loosened her grip and let her hand drop away from his shoulder. She looked back to see an explosion happen and 3 of the black cars sail over the wall, "They are still following us!" Deidra cried out. Deidra looked back in front of her and noticed that they were in the wrong lane, Dante was trying to figure out a way to lose the black cars and having Deidra scream her head off every single time he avoided a car was starting to get on his nerves.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP? I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING, JUST TRUST ME!" He yelled at her, Deidra stared at Dante for a long time and nodded her head slowly, her eyes wide and frightened. "Thank you!" Dante said as he narrowly avoided a car whose horn blared. Dante looked into the rearview mirror to see one of the black cars crash into a diesel semi truck and rolled onto its hood. The truck driver was less lucky, it truck also rolled, but the tank cracked open and the sparks that were being created from it grinding across the ground made the gas catch on fire. The explosion made the ground and car rumble and Dante flinched as he saw the human driver fly up into the air and back down into the fire. Tires squealed and screeched as all of the cars skidded to a stop, some crashing into each other, but not badly enough to cause deaths. It did make it harder to maneuver through the cars though, but Dante managed to find tight spots that he slipped by without even scratching the paint of the car.

"Was that all part of your plan?" Deidra asked him as she looked back into the blazing fire and then at Dante. He glanced at her and from the pained look in his eyes; she knew that it wasn't his plan. "At least we can get away, and if we are lucky, save more lives than are lost by my father's madness," she said softly. Dante closed his eyes and nodded as he made a sharp u-turn and out an exit.


	9. Chapter 8: Bar Fight

_Hello there my fellow readers! How are you doing? Uh huh... uh huh... really? Wow that's cool... haha, don't mind me, here's the next part, this is just kind of a fun thing I decided to make. It doesn't really contribute anything to the story, but I sure had fun typing it up xD I hope you guys like this little chapter and I love you all! P.S. It might take me a few days to upload the next chapter, so don't get you hopes up, I've been really busy but I want to keep you guys happy! Ciao :3  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Eight: Bar Fight<em>

"Are they still following us?" Deidra asked as she looked back,

"No, with that explosion and the amount of people stopping and crashing, they would be stuck there for a while. They were mere humans so they can't be able to figure out how to drive through that mess." Deidra nodded her head, agreeing with what he had said. She let out a heavy sigh and looked ahead of them,

"Why can they not leave me alone?" She asked herself as she thought about the demons and the workers who were after her, causing destruction and death all around them.

"It's just how it works in the demon world. If you want something, you have to give something, that's what they say in the demon world, it's kinda like a trade off. They give you something you ask for and take back what they need, in this case, the demons helped your father with the experiments, in return, they want your blood. They won't stop until they capture you, but don't worry, I won't let it happen." Dante told her,

"Do you promise?" Dante turned to look at her and grinned,

"I promise." Deidra smiled at him and looked out of the window.

"Are we going to drive on all day?" She asked him.

"Do you want to stop?" Deidra shrugged.

"It would be nice to." She said.

"Well, I'm going to stop here for a few minutes, because I want a drink." He said. He turned left and pulled into a parking space in front of a building with blinking lights that said, 'ALL NITE BAR' Deidra glowered at the sign.

"They spelled 'night' wrong." She glanced over at Dante, "Are you truly going to stop here just so you can get drunk?"

"I can't get drunk. No matter how much I drink." Deidra gave Dante a skeptical gaze, but turned her head away, letting out a soft sigh; she got out of the car with Dante and glanced at the building. Even though it was large, it was still overflowing with costumers. Some of them were young while others seemed to be in their mid 80's. She followed Dante into the building right as two men sitting at the bar got in a fist fight and tumbled to the ground. Dante took one of the seats and motioned for Deidra to sit in the other. Inside, the music was blaring and it felt hot and stuffy. Yells and hoots of laughter filled the air every single second.

"What'll it be?" The bartender asked.

"Just get me a beer. Any type is fine." He told him. The bartender nodded turned his back towards them and beer glasses clanked against one another as he cleaned one out and filled it up and passed it to Dante. He grabbed the handle and took deep gulps of the golden brown liquid.

"Hey pretty lady, how about I but you a drink?" A voice asked behind Deidra. She ignored the voice as the bartender looked at her and was about to ask her what she was going to get when someone tapped hard on her shoulder and said in a louder voice. "How about I buy you a drink? Hey Berry, get this lady a strawberry daiquiri and put it on my tab." Deidra glanced back to see a man in his early twenties with auburn colored hair and chocolate colored eyes.

"I do not drink." She told him coldly. He stared at her surprised and started to laugh.

"You're at a bar honey, it wouldn't make sense to come here without getting a drink." The bartender set the pink drink in front of her and she grimaced at it.

"I have already told you before, I do not drink."

"Come on, just a little sip. I'm paying for it so you don't have to worry about paying." He urged her. She glanced at Dante but he didn't seem to notice anything that was happening around him, completely ignoring two women next to him with low cut shirts and booty shorts who were trying to talk him into giving them a ride home. He was too busy drinking his beer. Deidra glanced back at the drink sitting in front of her and she reached out her hand and grabbed the glass. "That's it, just drink it," the man's voice told her. She held it up to her lips and took a sip, surprised; she found that it didn't taste as bad as she had thought. She took another sip longer this time and set the glass down, "See? It's not that bad is it?" The man said with a warm smile. She smiled back at him and he walked over to stand next to her.

"You are right; this tastes better than I thought it would." She told him. She took another swig of her drink and held it in her hands. He leaned down until his eyes were level with hers.

"You're such a pretty lady." He said softly. He brought his hand up behind her neck and she stiffened when his fingers touched her skin.

"What are you doing?" She asked in a low voice,

"I deserve something from buying you that drink," he said quietly as he pressed his lips against hers, the taste of alcohol filling her mouth. The glass slipped from her hands and fell to the ground and broke on impact. She pushed against his chest and drew away from him.

"I do not even know you!" She exclaimed.

"That doesn't matter." He said as he tried to kiss her again. This time, Dante interfered and pushed the man away and the noise in the bar softened.

"Get away from her." Dante growled. The man looked at him in surprise that was quickly replaced by rage.

"You stay out of this!" He yelled. Dante stood protectively in front of Deidra, she noticed his fist clench and unclench.

"If you're smart enough, you wouldn't try to pick a fight with me." Dante's voice sounded different, it sounded cold and evil with a sharp edge to it. The man glared at Dante and clenched his teeth,

"Don't interfere with my girl," the man told Dante, as if warning him. Dante laughed, but it seemed cold and non-human, not the light-hearted laugh that Deidra had heard so many times before. Deidra's blood boiled when she heard those words that left the man's mouth, she leapt up from the seat and yelled at the man,

"YOUR girl? I do not even know you! You think that by buying me a drink it would be a free ticket to something? You disgusting swine!" Dante looked back at her with a small curve to his lips. Deidra stomped over to the man and grabbed him by the cuff of his shirt and pulled him off his feet and held him in the air. The bar went deathly quiet; the music had even stopped as every being in the bar stared at a girl of only 110 pounds, lift up a man of over 200 pounds into the air like he was a toy poodle. "I have got news for you buddy! Just because you buy someone a drink and try to kiss them doesn't make them your girl!" She threw him across the room and he crashed against the wall 46 feet away. He slumped to the ground and she walked over to him, everyone in the bar scrambled out of her way quickly before she hurt them. She stood over the man and he tried to get up but she placed her black boot on his chest and pushed him back against the wall. She leaned down and snarled into his face, "And if I ever see you again, that pretty little face of yours will be broken before you know it." He gazed up at her with fear and a look of confusion. "Now get out of my sight." She barked at him as she took her boot off him. He sat there for a few seconds with a dazed look in his eyes until he understood what he had just heard and he scrambled up and bolted to the door like a dog with its tail between his legs. Her icy gaze followed him until she couldn't see him anymore and she glanced around her to see everyone frozen to the spot, staring at her in wonder. "What are you all looking at?" She yelled at them. Then, Dante's laugh filled the emptiness and she smiled and everyone started to laugh nervously. Dante walked up to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders; she looked up at his grinning face as he said,

"I have to say, that was one of the funniest things I have ever seen in my life. Now I think I've seen everything worth seeing." Dante glanced at the crowed and said in a loud voice, "Where'd the music go? I want to hear some noise in here!" Everyone cheered and the music filled the building in a second. "Shall we get out of here?" Dante whispered to Deidra. Deidra looked around and saw that there were a few young men looking at her and whispering to their friends. She caught some of the things they said like, 'Dude, I must be trippin.' Or, 'Now that's what I call hot.' And another, 'Wow, I think I had too much to drink.' She also noticed the two women that were all over Dante were glaring at her with a look that was beyond evil, but fear floated behind their glares. Deidra looked back up at Dante and smiled.

"Yes, I think we shall." They walked by the bar table and set the money they owed on the counter and went out the door. Dante still had his arm around Deidra's shoulders as they walked towards the car.

"The look on that humans face was hilarious; he looked as though he shit in his pants!" Dante laughed and took his arm off of her shoulders as they reached the car. Deidra turned to the car and got in and Dante got in the driver's seat and they left the bar. Deidra rolled down her window; it felt good to have the cold air in her face after the disgusting smell of sweat, alcohol and desperation in the bar. She looked over at Dante to see him still with a wide smile on his face.

"Where are we going now?" She asked him.

"Where ever the road takes us. That's where." He answered.

"For how long?"

"It all depends, maybe until we leave the state." Deidra stared at him and shook her head. No use of discussing it further. They drove on the whole day, only stopping to fill up the gas tank and buying food to eat. They asked the man at the cash register what state they were in and they found out that they were in Utah. They thanked the man and left,

"Utah?" Deidra said in a quiet voice,

"Oh great, we're in the moron state." Dante said icily as he gazed up into the blue sky.

"Why is that?" She asked him.

"It means that were in the goody good Mormon state. Everyone watches the newcomers closely to see if they'll cause trouble." He said irritably.

"Well, that is going to pose a problem for us." Deidra said.

"Yeah, I bet that the cops are now going to get a lot more action in one day than they would get in their whole lifetime." Dante said as he glanced over at a pair of cops talking with each other quietly and glancing over at them once in a while.

"We did steal the car did we not?" Deidra said quietly as she sat down next to him in the car.

"Not really, more like borrowed without permission," Dante said with a grin.

"And we did not even bother to change the license plate with another car similar to this one." She continued. Dante nodded his head as the car rumbled to life. He glanced in the rear view mirror to see one of the cops nodding their head and starting to make their way towards them.

"This party's just getting started." He said with a wide grin as he rolled down the window. "How can I help you gentlemen?" He asked as the cops stopped next to the car.

"We've never seen you two around here." The one with dark brown hair commented. Dante laughed,

"What if I told you that we have been living here our whole life?"

"I doubt it; if you did I would definitely remember seeing you. ESPECIALLY, you." The cop told him as he motioned to his hair.

"So you make it a point to know everybody here?" Dante said with a grin, "But you got us there," Dante laughed a little bit and looked back at the cop, "we're actually from Heber, we just wanted to have a road trip and see what places we could go to." Dante said with an innocent smile.

"I must ask you, is your hair dyed white?" The younger cop asked as he examined Dante's hair. The darker haired cop elbowed him and the ribs and glared at him. Dante laughed and answered,

"That's usually the first question everyone asks me. The answer is no, it's not dyed. I'm albino." Then the young cop glanced over at Deidra.

"And who's this young lady with you?" He asked.

"This is my best friend; I guess you could call her my girlfriend but we aren't in a relationship." He laughed a little and looked back at the cops. "Well, I don't think you came over here just to meet us and ask if my hair is dyed. Did we do something we weren't supposed to do?" The cops looked at Dante, then at Deidra.

"Actually, we were looking at your car and noticed it had a license plate similar to a car that was reported stolen a while back." The dark haired one said.

"And we're going to have to ask you to step out of the vehicle immediately." The younger one demanded.

"I am truly sorry gentlemen, you seem like nice men and we do not want you to get caught up with everything that is going on. I am going to have to ask _you_ to just leave and not interfere with our business." Deidra told them.

"I'm going to have to agree with her. If you guys don't want to go through an embarrassing scenario and possibly kicked off the force, you would just leave us." Dante warned them, his tone taking an edge.

"You kids need to understand the power of the badge." The darker haired cop said as he revealed his gun. "If I wanted to, I could just shoot you right now."

"But you aren't, because you don't want to make a scene in a public place." Dante pointed out. The cop hesitated and Dante laughed, "Besides, it's not as though you have the guts to pull the trigger. Well my men, I'll leave you to your job of eating doughnuts while, if you don't mind, we take our leave and keep in mind that I warned you." He put the car into gear and pressed on the gas and the screeching sound of tires against pavement filled the air as they sped off. The two cops gazed after the car and reacted, running towards their car and going after them. Deidra laughed as she looked on the side view mirror to see the lights flashing and the siren filling the air.

"You know, I am starting to get used to this." She said as she looked at Dante with a smile. Dante grinned and looked at the rearview mirror.

"I've been used to it for a loooong time." Dante said as the car shot down the street like a bullet. Horns blared around them and more police cars joined in the chase.

"I think that we might have to get rid of this car after now." Deidra told Dante. Dante nodded as he spun the wheel in his hands.

"It's such a nice car though…" Dante shook his head and sighed. "Right after this chase, we ditch the car." Deidra silently agreed with him and Dante glanced over at her. "Do you think we might get a ticket for not wearing our seatbelts?" Dante said with a grin. Deidra smiled back at him and she looked at the side view mirror. She noticed that some of the police men were talking on their radios. Probably calling for backup.

"We might have a little difficulty up ahead." She told Dante. He nodded and brought the speeding car around a sharp corner. **Note to reader: **When driving a really fast car while going around a corner, always wear a seatbelt. Deidra flew over towards Dante's side and he laughed as she gathered what had just happened when she saw that she was leaning against Dante. She straightened up sat down in her seat and noticed a dark alley that the sunlight seemed to be absorbed.

"Over there!" She pointed. Dante saw it and looked back to see some of the police turning the corner, skidding across the road. He drove into the alley all the way until the brick wall and he turned the car off and they both looked back. The police cars sped by with the flashing lights and sirens filling the air, when they heard the sirens fade away, Dante turned the car back on as he slowly drove out of the alleyway and went in the opposite direction that the police were going.

"I really don't want to ditch this car..." Dante let out a heavy sigh again. "It's brand new and I haven't even scratched the paint on it." He pointed out.

"Let us just put it this way, if we get caught then you will not have to pay the repair fees for the car." Deidra told him. Dante smiled.

"You're right. I wouldn't be able to pay it off anyways." He chuckled a little bit and he turned the car on and he drove out of the alleyway. "Where should we leave it?" He asked her as he turned the car back to the way they came. Deidra sat back and thought about it.

"Perhaps we should just leave it at the police station." Dante turned and looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"And how, may I ask, will we able to pull something off like that?" He asked her. Deidra smiled and leaned in close to him.

"You are smart, you will figure something out. Maybe you can do something creative." She smiled and leaned back into her seat and Dante grinned.

"You're right; I've got just the thing."

* * *

><p>"Man, is there another doughnut around here?" The bald police officer asked as he shuffled towards the doughnut box.<p>

"I think there might be one more. Just look in the box." The other officer said. He was sitting on a chair with his head buried in a book.

"You get too into those books." The bald officer stated as he bit off a chunk of the large jelly filled doughnut. The officer reading the book looked up.

"I can't help it; it's just that these action novels are so well written." The bald police officer scoffed and plopped down onto a soft chair.

"Just another boring day in Utah. Sometimes I wish there was some real action to spice up the day." He took another bite out of the doughnut.

"Why do you think I read these?" He held up his book without taking his eyes off the page. The officer eating the doughnut scoffed and leaned back in his seat.

"Because you're an idiot." He mumbled under his breath. The police station was silent; there was a call for backup not too long ago about two people who had shown up with a stolen car. The last thing they heard about it was that they were zooming down the streets at over 180mph and suddenly disappeared into thin air, "Why is it that they always get the fun, chasing down strange people in a stolen car? Why do we always have to stay behind?" He looked at the doughnut in his hand and sighed, "That's all we ever do, stay behind and eat doughnuts, 'Protect the station.' they say." He made a face and set the doughnut down on his desk, "I think I lost my appetite." He looked up at the officer who was so into his book, that even if the whole station was in flames and people were screaming around him, he wouldn't take notice of it.

"If you keep talking like that, then you're just going to make things worse, here." The reading officer put down his book and opened a drawer and shuffled through it. When he found what he was looking for he tossed it to the other officer. The bald officer raised his hand to catch the object but missed and it fell to the ground with a thud. He reached down and picked it up and looked at it.

"A book? You've gotta be kiddin me, you think I read?" He stated as he held up the book.

"It'll keep you entertained, just try it out. Read it, you might find it better than just sitting around doing nothing." The bald officer looked from the reading officer, to the book. He turned it over in his hand and looked at the cover of the book, the only thing on the cover was a rearview mirror and reflected in it was a hand holding a gun.

"The cover does look intriguing." the officer said as he opened up the book, "Lemme guess, car chases and gunfights?" The younger officer looked at him.

"I can't just tell you, it ruins all the suspense in it. Just read it, you won't regret it." The older officer grumbled to himself and started reading the book.

"Hey, why does it start in a car chase scene?" he asked the other officer, the officer sighed and gave him a look that said, 'I just told you to read the book without any questions.' The older officer gave a heavy sigh and continued reading, "Hey, you know what? It kind of feels like I'm in the book! I can actually hear the engine of the car in my mind!" He glanced up at the younger officer to find that he was giving him a strange look.

"It's not just you; I can hear it too..." Both of their eyes went wide as they looked out of the front window of the police station to see a red and black car racing towards the building, the same car that was reported stolen, and the same one that started the chase. They both rushed out and into the street as they pulled out their guns and aimed it at the car.

"If it gets close enough and shows no sign of stopping I want you to shoot at it is that clear?" The older officer ordered, the younger officer nodded his head and took a deep breath. The car speed up even more and the officers became even more nervous, wondering if they were going to be run over. Then suddenly the car skid and the side of the car showed, still skidding, it hit a part of the road that was unlevel, the boundary line well above the older part of the road and the car flew into the air and above their heads, doing a barrel roll. They were about to pull the triggers when they saw that that the window was rolled down and an arm with a gun in its hand pointed at the officers and suddenly their guns were shot out of their hands and scattered onto the ground. Surprised, they continued watching and they saw the car door open and a something black and red shot out into the air. Something that didn't look human at all, they were like wings and they were madly flapping in the wind and they disappeared over a building. The police heard a loud sound next to them and they looked over to see the red and black car sitting right next to them right next to the sidewalk, no dents, no scratch marks, nothing. It was as though the car was never taken and parked normally. They looked at each other and the younger officer opened his mouth to speak.

"Call me crazy but I swore that when I saw that thing shoot out of the car, I thought it was the devil."

"I'm not gonna call you crazy because I thought so too, the red color is what made me think that." The older officer said to the younger one. He nodded and he looked back at the car,

"I gotta hand it to them, they sure know how to park."


	10. Chapter 9: Midnight Fun

_Hey you guys! I'm back! :D And I have the next chapter just for you guys! So, I found out that I'm probably going to only upload chapters on weekends, although I will try my hardest to upload some when I have free time during the week . I'm sorry! But here is the next part, and give me you opinions, tell me if I need to fix anything or if I should add anything and I'll try to include it in my story. I love you all! And have a great day!_

**Disclaimer: **_I haven't been putting this on the other chapters because I know you guys know that I don't own any of CAPCOM'S things. AT ALL! ... Although I wish I did... I just play with them xD I just decided to put this here just in case one of you guys get the idea that I do -_-_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Nine: Midnight Fun<br>_

Dante's red coat was flapping wildly in the wind as he leapt off the buildings with ease. Deidra was in his arms marveling at the scenery around her.

"Dante look at that!" Deidra squealed. Dante looked down and saw a normal park. The trees with white flowers sprouting out of their branches and the lush green grass seemed soft enough to serve as a bed. Deidra looked up into his face with wide puppy eyes, "Can we go there? It looks so beautiful!" Dante grinned.

"Ya sure? The cops are still after us." Deidra nodded.

"I am sure, it is not as though they will be able to catch us considering the fact how fast and far you can move in a mere second." Dante laughed at the comment and Deidra felt her cheeks becoming warm.

"All right then Deidra; we can go to the park." Dante jumped off of the three story high building onto the street below, his red coat billowing out behind him as he landed, he placed Deidra on her feet. He shrugged off Deidra's guitar case, handing it to her as he shifted his black guitar bag containing his sword on his back and held the strap with his left hand as he put his right one in his coat pocket. Deidra slung her black bag onto her shoulder and looked back at Dante.

"Come on!" She called to him with a smile as she started making her way to the park entrance. Dante grinned and followed her.

"And what do you exactly plan on doing here?" He asked.

"What do you think? I want to see what it is like in the park! I have never been to one in my life." Dante raised an eyebrow at her.

"You're kiddin' right?" He asked, baffled. Deidra shook her head, "You've never been to a park? Not even when you were a kid?" Deidra stopped and nodded her head and sighed.

"My father kept me locked up inside the house; I have no experience with the outside world. I have never had a true friend, or talked to anyone that did not work for me father." Deidra looked up to the blue sky, speaking somberly, "I always dreamed of having a normal life, in my textbooks there would be drawings of people laughing and having fun. I always wanted to be like those children, but I knew that it would never happen. I knew that one day; I would be killed by one of my father's workers when I lost my value." She looked back and smiled at Dante, "Then you came along and took me away from that life. You saved me." She turned back around and walked off into the park and Dante stared after her with a slight smile on his face. He felt something bloom in his gut, something he had never truly experienced before. He heard his demon telling him to ignore it, and so he did, he shrugged it off and started to follow her again. He followed her until they reached the playground. She instantly went for the swings and sat on the seat and started swaying back and forth, "These things, what are they called?"

"Swings, one of the simplest, but one of the most fun things for a kid." Dante told her, she smiled and started swinging,

"A swing, imagine that!" She said. Her interest was like that of a child. She let out a small giggle and she got off of the swing and glided towards the trees. Dante watched her as she gazed up into the flowering trees and the falling petals. She slung the guitar case off her back and set it on the ground and she stood up straight, her head tilted back as she started spinning under the falling petals with her arms spread out, her laugh filling the air. Dante grinned at her and watched her as she spun gracefully the sunlight from the sunset lighting up her face.

She stopped spinning and sighed, her eyes shut. Then, a giggle came from behind them and they both swirled around to see a red head peeking out from behind a tree. A large smile threatened to cut the toddlers face in half as she danced out of the trees and ran over to where Dante and Deidra stood, her small arms spread out as she twirled around and round, copying Deidra's small dance. She stopped and looked up at Dante and Deidra and giggled.

"Hi there! My name is Rose and I'm 4 years old!" She held up four fingers. "What are your guys' names?" She asked them. Deidra smiled at her and went down to her knees in front of Rose.

"My name is Deidra; it is very nice to meet you Rose." Rose reached out and touched Deidra's hair and she curled it around her small finger.

"You're very pretty Miss." The small child smiled at her and she turned towards Dante and she skipped over to him, "What's your name mister?" She asked him.

"My name is Dante." He said with a smirk.

"Rose, what are you doing here so late?" Deidra questioned her, looking up at the disappearing sun, the darkness was already setting in. Rose turned her full head of curls towards Deidra.

"Mommy and Daddy were having a party here with some friends. I was bored so I left to play in the park." She looked around, "But I went to go find them but I don't remember where they are... This place is so big…" She pouted and sat down on the ground. Then she saw Deidra's guitar case on the ground she looked at Dante and saw that he also carried a guitar case, "Are you guys in a band? Are you guys famous?" She leapt up with a sparkle in her eyes. Deidra laughed and shook her head.

"No, we are not famous." She told her.

"Oh..." She glanced over at Dante then she leaned towards Deidra and cupped her hands around her mouth and said rather loudly, "Is that man your boyfriend?" Deidra glanced up at Dante and he coughed softly as he scratched his nose, his face changing into a light shade of red.

"No, he is my friend." Deidra told Rose with a smile. Rose smiled, and then a distant voice called.

"Rose! Where are you?" Rose looked back.

"That's my mommy!" She cried out with a smile. She looked back at Deidra, "Come on!" She cried out to her as she grabbed Deidra's hand. Deidra reached out for her guitar case and slung it over her shoulder as she stood up and followed Rose.

"Deidra, we can't risk being seen." Dante said in a low voice as he walked next to her.

"The only people that will see us will be Rose and her mother." Deidra whispered back to him.

"Still, that's more people that could report us to the police." Dante said sternly.

"Do not worry Dante; nothing bad will come of this." Dante sighed and shook his head at her.

"I hope you're right Deidra." He whispered to himself.

"Mommy!" Rose yelled as she let go of Deidra's hand and ran to a woman in her early thirties.

"Rose! You had me worried sick! Where were you?" She cried out as she embraced the small child.

"I went to go play and then I made two friends!" Rose looked back at Deidra and Dante and pointed at them. The woman looked up and smiled at them,

"Hello, thank you for bringing back my child." She straightened up and held Rose's hand tightly.

"There is no need to thank us good Miss. The pleasure was ours; your child is very kind." Deidra said with a smile. The woman nodded and looked down at Rose,

"Time to go home Rose, say goodbye to your friends now."

"Aww... Do we really have to go now?" She jutted out her bottom lip as she gazed up at her mom.

"Yes Rose, we do." Rose looked at Dante and Deidra,

"Can they come to our house?"

"No Rose, I'm sure they have very important things to do." She told her.

"Goodbye Rose, it was a pleasure meeting you and your mother." Deidra said to her, a smile gracing her lips. Rose beamed and spoke,

"Bye bye friends!" She let go of her mother's hand and ran to Deidra and wrapped her arms around her legs giving her a hug. Deidra smiled down at her and hugged her back. Rose then let go of Deidra and hugged Dante as well. He looked down at her and looked up at Deidra with a raised eyebrow. Deidra motioned for him to do something and he looked down at the small girl again and pulled his hand out of his pocket and ruffled her red curls.

"Take care of yourself kiddo." Dante told her.

"Go with your mother now Rose." Deidra said to her. Rose let go of Dante and nodded her head, her large smile lighting up her whole face.

"Ok!" She ran back to her mom and they started to walk away.

"Wait, excuse me ma'am. Could you please tell us where the nearest hotel is?" Dante called out to her. She looked back and looked over to her right and pointed.

"Go about 7 blocks that direction and then you take a left and continue. You can't miss it." Dante nodded his head with a smirk.

"Thanks for your help." Rose's mother smiled and nodded her head and walked away. Dante looked to his right and looked over at Deidra, "Do you wanna stay here for a little while longer or do you want to leave right now?" Deidra looked at the moon just barely peeking over the mountains, then back at the playground and smiled,

"May we stay a while longer? I want to enjoy this moment of my life." Dante smirked at her and nodded.

"I guess there ain't any harm in staying. With police chasing us and everything." He chuckled. Deidra smiled at him and she made her way back to the playground and walked up the stairs, Dante followed after her as she gripped the metal handrail and looked up at the plastic slides above her. Dante stopped in midstride, the hairs on his arm rising.

"Deidra, don't move." He said to her in a low voice. She glanced at him and cocked her head to one side,

"What is wrong Dante?" She asked. Dante raised a finger to his lips as he listened to the sounds around him. Nothing. "It is so quiet." Deidra said. Dante looked at her.

"Don't say that, it's not a good thing. Too quiet is very, VERY bad." He told her. She looked at the swings that slowly started swinging, the squeak of the metal filling the air. A shadow moved behind Deidra. "Deidra, look out!" Dante yelled as he leapt into the air towards her, his leg swinging around as his boot made contact with the shadow right next to Deidra. She cried out as something scraped her arm and she grasped it, warm blood flowing through her fingers. Dante landed next to her and he pulled out his guns. "Looks like this is gonna be one hell of a party." He said with a malicious grin. He glanced at Deidra, "Take cover, I'll take care of this." Deidra walked down the small stairs and ran over to a large tree and she took off her guitar case and slid down the length of the tree clutching at the guitar case tightly.

Dante walked back a few steps, shooting into the darkness and he stopped and put his guns away and he shrugged the guitar case off of his shoulder and he held the strap so that the guitar case was leaning away from him, his demonic side anxious to slaughter the shadows.

"Now it's time for things to really heat up!" He laughed gleefully as he unzipped the guitar case in one swift movement, grabbing the swords hilt and pulling it out gracefully, the swords blade gleaming in the rising moon, the skeleton skull with its mouth hanging open, giving it the effect that is was laughing, the hollow eyes seeming to glow red. The shadows shrank back for a few seconds, but then they all rushed out towards Dante.

Deidra watched from behind the tree as the demons rushed towards him and Dante brandished his sword as he would flick his wrist and black blood would paint the ground. Red eyes would glare at Dante as he flipped into the air and pulled out one of his guns and shot it at the demons below. Dante landed on top of the plastic steeple of the jungle gym. Dante rested the blade of his sword on his shoulder as he gazed down at the multitude of demons.

"Is that all ya got?" Dante put his gun away and motioned at the demons. "C'mon!" one of the demons roared and stepped out into the moonlight, its scaly skin shimmering and the grotesque claws digging deeply into the soft ground. Large deformed leathery wings stretched out towards the sky and flapped a couple of times. It lifted its massive scaly body into the sky.

The large demon flew at Dante, its large gaping mouth full with razor sharp teeth. Deidra shifted her gaze towards Dante and she saw that he was grinning, his eyes seemed to glimmer red and his teeth seemed to become sharper, like fangs. Then right as it seemed like the demon was about to swallow him whole, he disappeared. Deidra blinked and saw the demon spin around in the air, looking for Dante. Then a glimmer of light came from above the demon and Deidra gasped as she saw Dante right above the demon, the monstrous sword held over his head. He swung it down and decapitated the demon. He landed again on top of the steeple and the body of the demon crashed to the ground, the black blood raining down around him.

"You've gotta be kiddin me! Is that really all you guys got?" Dante scoffed and drove the tip of his sword through the plastic steeple. He clapped his hands together and he dusted himself off. Deidra's grip on the guitar case tightened as she felt the voice whisper in her mind.

_"It is time to kill..." _Dante froze and he looked down at Deidra. Deidra unconsciously unzipped the bag and pulled out the black sword and she held it in front of her, the black blade gleaming maliciously in the moonlight, the surface of the blade rippling as though it was alive. Deidra's gaze was empty, Dante pulled his sword out of the roof of the steeple and he leapt off of it and down next to Deidra. He grabbed her shoulder and spoke to her.

"Deidra, don't do it. You're not ready for it yet." he told her in a stern voice. Deidra turned her gaze towards him and smiled. The smile belonged to something… inhuman.

"I believe that I am ready." She said in a hollow tone. She shrugged his hand of her shoulder and started walking towards the demons.

"Forgive me Deidra. But I can't let you do this right now." Dante reached out and grabbed Deidra and he lifted her off of her feet and tossed her to the ground next to him, the wind whooshing out of her. Dante went after the demons as Deidra lay on the ground coughing, trying to get her breath back. Her grip on the hilt of the sword tightened and she rolled over onto her belly and she got onto her knees. She drove the blade into the ground and put her weight on it as she unsteadily got onto her feet. Black started shrouding her vision but she saw the one demon out of the multitude slip by Dante and come at her. She pulled the sword out of the ground and she swung it at the demon in front of her. The black blood sprayed across her face. With that swing of the sword, it seemed as though her strength was sucked out of her, weakness took over her body and she collapsed onto the ground and she looked up towards Dante. She saw his lips move but she couldn't hear him. The black started to spread over her eyes, the last thing she saw before she blacked out was a blinding red light.

Dante glanced over his shoulder as Deidra had swung her sword at the demon, the blade running it through as though it was butter. He saw her collapse and he called out to her. He glanced back at the demons saying.

"Sorry you guys, but I'm gonna have to cut this short. How bout we do this some other time?" He slung his sword across his back and grinned as a red glow started to surround his body. The demons shrank back, hissing and growling at Dante but they did not go near him. They were afraid of the extremely powerful aura that started to surround his body. Then there was a bright red flash that enveloped his body and the entire park. Shrieks from the demons filled the air when they saw the true power of the famous devil hunter. When the red light subsided, the demons had disappeared.

Dante turned towards Deidra and walked over to her and he squatted down. He brushed away the bangs that covered her face and he shifted his gaze towards the demon she had killed, its blood still warm and bubbling, and the body was still twitching. Dante pulled the sword out of the demons chest, its blade covered in blood. Dante went to clean it but noticed that the sword was absorbing the black blood into its blade. Dante gritted his teeth in distaste as he quickly grabbed the guitar case resting next to Deidra, he put away the sword and he slung the case over his shoulder, doing the same with Rebellion. He then put his hands under Deidra and picked her up into his arms. Her body was limp and resting against his chest as he looked around.

"Now, where was that hotel?" He asked himself. He felt Deidra tremble and he tightened his hold on her body. "Don't ya worry Deidra." I'll find that hotel." Dante jogged towards the entrance of the park and he leapt up onto the rooftop of the building in front of him. He looked around and muttered to himself. "The lady said that it wasn't too far from here..." He looked to his right and he saw a large sign with blinking blue words that read, 'HOTEL' Dante grinned, "Ah, there it is." He said as he jumped from roof to roof towards the blinking sign.

* * *

><p><em>*LE GASP* Oh no! Deidra used the sword! What's going to happen to her! Ahh! Just wait until the next part ;) Please review, and I shall tell you again, HAVE A GREAT DAY! <em>


	11. Chapter 10: Nightmare

_Ello dere! I'm back! Yesssssssss! Two days in a row! :D I'm so proud of myself! I know it's not much today, but I decided I might as well make you guys happy and bring this next installment to all of you! *sigh* Dante, you little jerk butt you that can be so nice xD_

_Dante: Hey! Who are you calling a jerk butt?_

_Ebony: Uhh... no one? *innocent smile*_

_Dante: Uh huh, I'd know that look anywhere Ebony._

_Ebony: Psh! (Shoot, he's onto me) I'm telling you the truth!_

_Dante: *Raises eyebrows suspiciously* I'm onto you Ebony *Points with two fingers at his eyes, then to mine*_

_Ebony: O.O_

_**Dedicated to:** Those who have stuck with me and reviewed my story, without you guys, I wouldn't have had the motivation to keep uploading chapters! Big hugs for you all! And here's some cookies! *Gives you a cookie* Now eat it while reading this! Muahahahaha!  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Ten: Nightmare<em>

"Welcome to our Humble Hotel." A woman at the desk said as she looked Dante up and down. "We want you to enjoy your stay here so you do not need to pay right now." The woman's eyes landed on Deidra who was unconscious in his arms and she raised and inconspicuous eyebrow, "How long will you be staying?" She asked.

"A few days, I'm not exactly sure though, I might have something come up. Just give me your normally priced room and we'll call it good." Dante winked at her and the woman blushed.

"Umm... Yes alright then..." She fumbled with some of the cards and a couple of them dropped. She muttered an apology and picked them up, she held them in her hand and she glanced at one and then the other. She chose which one to give him, held out the one in her right hand and she muttered the room number to him. He grinned at her and saw her cheeks turn a slight rosy color.

"Thanks, you take care of yourself." Dante looked down at the card she was holding out to him. "Sorry, but my hands are kinda full..." He bent down and took the card in his teeth and the woman saw the two rows of perfect, pearl white teeth and she sighed. Dante winked at her as he righted himself and turned around towards the elevator and pressed the button with a finger and waited. He felt the woman still staring at him and he laughed inwardly. The elevator doors opened and he stepped in pressing the 3rd floor button and the doors closed and Dante looked down at Deidra and gently shook her. She stirred, but didn't wake up. Dante looked up as the doors slid open and he exited the elevator and walked down the long hallway. He stopped outside the door to the room and he leaned down and with the card still in his mouth he slipped it into the card reader until the light turned green and he pulled away and turned the doorknob open with his elbow and pushed the door open and stepped in. He switched on the light with his elbow and his eyes widened and the card dropped from his mouth.

"You've gotta be kiddin me..." He whispered to himself. The room was a suite with a king bed and a flat screen T.V. in front of it. Three sofas were against the wall and a square table with two chairs was in front of the large glass window. A vase with two beautiful roses sat in the middle of the table. One of the roses was a dark red and the other was the purest white. Over to the left was a sort of kitchen with a sink, refrigerator and a bar. Dante turned towards the bed and placed a knee on the edge and he leaned forward and set Deidra down gently in the middle of the bed. He stood back and shrugged off the two guitar cases off of his shoulder and leaned them against the bed. He placed his hands on his hips as he looked around and saw the door to the bathroom. He dropped his hands from his waist and he walked over to the door, he took the silver doorknob in his hand and turned it. The door opened silently and he poked his head in, the first thing he saw was darkness. His hand searched the wall and found the light-switch and he flipped it. He let out a short laugh. What he saw was a Jacuzzi; he stepped into the bathroom and stood next to the Jacuzzi. He looked to his right and saw a shower large enough for at least five people to fit in it.

"Damn, this is one of the biggest showers I've ever seen. That would be a good place to have a shower party." He muttered to himself, his mind wandering. He looked at the mirror that covered the whole wall of the bathroom and the two sinks on the counter. He nodded his head slowly and walked out of the bathroom. He found a phone on the nightstand and he grabbed the whole thing and he dropped onto the couch and he placed the phone in his lap and he picked up the receiver and put it to his ear as he dialed a number for room service.

"Room service." A woman responded.

"Hey can I get a strawberry sundae?" Dante said into the phone.

"Yes you may sir; may I ask what room I should send it to?" The woman asked him.

"The room number is 324." Dante responded.

"We will send it up as soon as we can; we have many orders coming in tonight so it might be a while until your sundae arrives." The woman told him.

"It's all good," Dante answered, "I can wait. Thanks for all of your hard work." Dante hung up the phone and looked on the numbers on the phone list; he picked it back up and dialed the number for the front desk.

"Hello this is The Humble Hotel front desk, Rebekkah speaking."

"Hey Rebekkah, I'm the one that just barely got a room. I'm calling to ask if you gave me the right room." Rebekkah was silent for a few seconds before she responded,

"I gave you that room on purpose but the price you're paying is for a normal room. Please don't tell my manager." She pleaded. Dante grinned and answered.

"Don't worry Rebekkah, I won't tell your manager. It'll be our little secret." He let out a short laugh and continued, "Well, I was just calling to ask ya about that. Thanks for clearing things up Rebekkah. You're a real angel." Dante heard a small giggle over the phone and she answered.

"It's my job to be of service to the customer." Dante thanked Rebekkah again and he hung up the phone. He glanced over at Deidra who was still unconscious on the bed. He sat up, placing the phone next to him and he rested his forearms on his knees as he watched Deidra.

"Deidra, what were you thinking?" Dante turned his gaze to the guitar case next to the bed, the one that held the black sword, "Or were you even thinking at all?" He stood up and he went over to the bed and he opened the guitar case and he pulled out the black sword. He felt the sword enter his mind and try to take control of it and he tapped his temple.

"Ya really think you can take control in here?" He asked the sword. He felt the presence draw back and disappear back into the sword. Dante scoffed and looked at Deidra, "Not only do I have to teach you how to protect yourself physically; I have to teach you how to defend yourself mentally." He put the sword back into the case and he sat down in the edge of the bed. He reached out and brushed away her bangs. "Why aren't ya awake yet?" He whispered to her. He watched her pale flawless face, her lips turning into a small frown. He saw her eyes moving under her eyelids as a small whisper left her lips.

"So cold, it's so cold..." Dante stood up and took off his red leather coat and draped it over her.

"Hope ya warm up with that..." He turned to the bathroom and looked down at himself and sniffed his arm, his face twisting into a look of disgust, "Might as well take a shower to get the bloody smell off of me." He walked into the bathroom, turned on the shower. He walked back to the door and closed it.

**~O~...~O~...~O~  
><strong>

_Deidra started to toss and turn in the bed. She heard shrieking and moans of agony filling the air, she ran through the bloody battlefield where people lay dead or dying. She wanted to help them, but she could not stop herself, she had no control of her body, she ran nonstop through the ground of corpses with the black sword in her hand. She knew she had killed those people, she had done so without hesitation but she had never wanted to. She felt as though she had run for hours until she slowed to a stop in front of a hanging body. She looked up, her eyes widening, she fell to her knees as she gazed up at the body in utter horror, her mouth open in a silent scream. She let go of the sword in her hand and she crawled to the hanging body and reached out to touch the tattered bloody red coat. She gazed up into that pale face covered with blood, the icy blue eyes gazing back at her blankly and the silvery white hair dyed red with blood._

_"No..." She whispered, her voice trembling. "I could not have..." Suddenly, the invisible wires that held the body snapped and the body fell to the ground, the empty gaze turned to the sky. Deidra reached out, her hand uncontrollably trembling and she touched the bloody white hair and face of Dante. She pulled her hand back to see it covered with blood, she brought up both of her hands and pressed them to the sides of her head and she bent her head down until it touched Dante's unmoving chest and she let out a bloodcurdling shriek._

_**~O~...~O~...~O~**  
><em>

Deidra woke up screaming, her hands clammy, her forehead was all sweaty. She looked down and saw the red coat on top of her and she grabbed it in her hands, dark blood stains covered the coat.

"No!" She screamed. She threw it off and looked around frantically, where was she? What was this place? Where was Dante? No… she had killed him… Her emotions took over her logic completely. She jumped out of the bed and started yelling out Dante's name. A door unlocked and she swirled around to look at the door that swung open. Dante walked through it, bare chested, the only thing on his chest was a large amulet hanging from his neck, the large blood colored jewel glowing inside the silver wrapping around it, his hands running through his wet hair and the water running down his chest. Dante wiped his hands on his pants; he looked up at her and grinned.

"Hey, you're awake." Deidra ran towards him and hugged him and broke down sobbing in his arms. Her legs weakened and the only thing that kept her from falling to the ground was Dante who had wrapped his arms tightly around her and held her. "Deidra... What's wrong? Did something happen?" He asked her in a soft tone. She nodded her head, her whole body was trembling and Dante stroked her hair. 'What should I do? Ugh, I hate it when girl start crying…' Dante never knew how to handle these types of situations, but for Deidra, he would try, something bad must've happened to place her in this helpless state. Deidra nodded her head but continued to sob in his arms.

"I... I dreamed that you were...dead..." She managed from in-between sobs, "I dreamed... That I had killed you... It- it felt so real..." She sobbed even harder and Dante sat down on the bed carrying her with him and sat her on his lap and cradled her. She rested her head in the crook of his neck and continued to cry.

"Well I'm alive now ain't I?" He stated happily, trying to cheer her up. He heard her breath hitch, and then felt her nod and her arms tightened around him.

"Do not leave me... I do not want to be alone... I have been alone for so long..." She whimpered. Dante nodded.

"Don't cha worry kiddo; I ain't gonna die that easily." He told her.

"Thank you Dante. Thank you..." Her sobs quieted and she pulled away. Dante reached out and brushed away the tears.

"Ya just gave me a second shower and I never even expected it." He said with a smirk. A small smile appeared on Deidra's lips; she sniffled as she wiped away the remainder of her tears as she stood up and looked around.

"Where are we?" She asked. Dante let Deidra stand up, following her example and answered.

"We're in a hotel." Deidra gave Dante a sidelong glance.

"A hotel?" She looked around, "You mean the one that Rose's mother told us about?" She asked him. Dante nodded.

"Yep, after that incident in the park I had to bring ya here." He told her, he examined her reaction carefully. She stopped her inspection of the room and turned to him.

"What happened in the park? I cannot seem to remember, only bits and pieces, I know that there were demons that appeared and that you fought against them, but I do not remember anything after that."

"You wielded Abyss. Then after that, you fell unconscious." Dante told her.

"Abyss?" Deidra questioned.

"Yeah, Abyss is the sword that you picked up before we left my shop." Dante explained. He pointed to the guitar case hold the sword, "That one right there." Deidra turned her gaze to the sword.

"Abyss..." She murmured. "I do not remember anything after it spoke to me..." She brought her hand up to her forehead. "My head is starting to hurt." She said in a quiet voice. A knock came from the door and Deidra jumped.

"Chill Deidra, it's only my strawberry sundae." Dante told her as he made his way to the door and opened it. A man with a rolling cart stood at the door and Dante took the sundae that was resting in the middle. "Thanks for takin the time to bring it up here." He said to the man. The man gave a curt nod and rolled he cart away. Dante turned away from the door as he closed it with a back kick. He picked up a spoonful of ice cream and brought it to his mouth. He pulled it back out and swallowed, "Hey, this is actually really good, although it's not like Freddi's, it's still really good." He scooped up another spoonful and pointed it at Deidra. "Ya want to try?" He asked. Deidra hesitated and Dante bounced the spoon up and down, "Come on, ya know you want some, it'll help make you haaaaaapy." He said with a smirk. Deidra sighed with a smile and took the spoon out of his hand and put it in her mouth. She pulled the spoon out and felt the cold ice cream run over her tongue. It melted in her mouth and she swallowed.

"So this is what a strawberry sundae tastes like..." Deidra commented thoughtfully. A smile spread across her lips, "It tastes wonderful. Like a taste of heaven." Dante grinned even wider and took the spoon from her hand.

"See? I told you that you wouldn't know the meaning of life until you tried some." Dante said triumphantly. Deidra smiled at him.

"And you were right." She let out a soft laugh and looked around, "Is there is restroom here?" she asked. Dante pointed over his shoulder with the spoon still in his hand.

"Just go right through those doors." He told her. Deidra nodded and walked by Dante as he continued to enjoy his sundae. She opened the door wider and stepped in. She glanced at the Jacuzzi and smiled.

"This is just what I needed." She said as she walked over to the Jacuzzi and turned it on. She glanced around and picked up a bottle next to the Jacuzzi. The label read, 'Lavender Foam Bath' Deidra smiled and unscrewed the lid and poured a few drops of it into the Jacuzzi. She watched as it bubbled up and went over to the still open door and peeked out to see Dante lying on the sofa still scooping up spoonfuls of the sundae. She smiled and she closed the door.

* * *

><p><em>Taaa daaa! And that my friends, is the next chapter! Grr... I want a strawberry sundae now... well, until next time! :D <em>


	12. Chapter 11: Human

_Voila! New chapter you guys! :D I hope you like it!_

_**Dedicated to:** People who are wearing red shirts, and my reviewers, I love you guys! _

_**Disclaimer:** I don't friggin own Devil May Cry, it belongs to CAPCOM, I just play with them... everything else in the story is mine though xD  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Eleven: Human<em>

"Hey Deidra, your clothes are back." Dante knocked on the door. She opened up slightly and he handed it to her through the gap.

"Thank you." She told him, she then closed the door. Deidra held up her outfit and checked if there were any blood stains on it. Hotel dry cleaners were quick. She nodded her head in satisfaction and pulled it over her head and put on her pants as well. She unwrapped the towel from her head and she stood in front of the mirror. She combed her hair with her fingers when she saw something flicker in the mirror; she stopped, placed her hands on the counter and leaned forward. She gazed into her own eyes in the mirror and saw the surface of her eyes ripple. She blinked and leaned in even closer to the mirror. She continued to look into her eyes when she saw then glimmer black, then red. They stayed this way and the lighting in the bathroom darkened. She glanced around, panicked and she looked back at the mirror and screamed. She covered her mouth and stared at her own reflection, but her face was pale and her eyes glowed red.

Something else was wrong too, she saw two beautiful black wings, darker than night itself that seemed to sprout from her back. She looked back but she didn't see the wings that were in the reflection. Then the lights went out and she felt a cold breeze wrap her body in its icy grasp. She gasped and fell to the ground, curling up into a ball, shivering. The lights came back on and she looked up towards the door. She heard a distant knocking and a voice calling out to her,

"Deidra! Deidra, are you ok?" She couldn't tell who it belonged to. Her head hurt and she still shivered. She saw flashes of images form in front of her eyes and disappear. Then, a shadow of a person towered over her and she looked up at the hooded man. The man chanted in a low voice.

"Run away, they hunt you, the Lucifer's Angel, you have never lived, never died, your own life has been denied, you are the Angel of Darkness, Lucifer's Angel." The chanting faded away and Deidra was still curled up in the ground grasping the silver locket around her neck. She heard the knocking and Dante's voice. She slowly got to her feet and walked over to the door. She reached out to grab the doorknob and stopped short. The doorknob and her hand were covered in blood; she brought up her other hand to see that it was covered in blood as well. She closed her eyes and re-opened her eyes and glanced down again, the doorknob and her hands were clean. She opened the door looking down at her feet; she felt Dante's hand rest in her shoulder.

"Deidra," He asked in a serious voice, "What happened?" Deidra shook her head and brushed Dante's hand off of her shoulder.

"Something is happening to me Dante... I'm not sure what is happening or why, but something is wrong with me. I feel as though I am changing..." She walked out into the room, wrapping her arms around herself and sat down on the bed, "It is so cold..." She said quietly. She looked up when Dante moved across the room and bent down to pick up his coat that was thrown on the ground. He dusted it off and walked over to Deidra and put the coat over her shoulders. "Thanks…" She said softly as she grabbed the edges of it and tightened it around her. Dante nodded and looked out the window; Deidra looked at him, the moonlight reflecting off of his pale skin.

"Well, look who it is…" He muttered. He turned towards Deidra and grinned, "You're never gonna believe who decided to show up." He said with a grin. Deidra looked at him and gasped.

"Blackfyre!" She cried out. Dante nodded and she leapt off of the bed in excitement but put her hand on her forehead as she swayed dangerously. Dante put a hand on her back to steady her.

"Deidra, how about you just stay here? I'll go get Blackfyre." Deidra closed her eyes and nodded slowly and she sat down on the edge of the bed. "I'll be right back with Blackfyre." He told her. She smiled, her eyes still closed and nodded.

"I will wait here." Dante walked away from her, grabbed his black long-sleeved shirt and pulled it on and he walked out the door. He made his way to the first floor and nodded at Rebekkah with a grin and walked out the door.

"Hey Blackfyre, ya out here?" He called out. Dante saw a shadow to his left and turned towards it. Blackfyre limped into view and glanced at Dante, "What the hell happened to you?" Dante asked as he poked Blackfyre's matted fur. He rubbed his fingers together and sniffed the substance between his fingers. Blood.

"There were some… difficulties on my way here." Blackfyre said. He glanced up at the hotel, "Deidra, is she alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, there were some difficulties with us too. Ya know that sword she took?" Dante asked him. Blackfyre's red eyes turned towards him.

"Yes, I recall that sword."

"Well, Deidra used it for the first time today. Just a little over an hour ago." He told him.

"Then the transformation will be taking place soon…" Blackfyre said in a low voice.

"Tell me 'bout it." Dante clicked his tongue and pressed the handicap button to open the hotel doors. "Come on in." He said softly. Blackfyre nodded and they both walked through the doors. Rebekkah smiled at Dante and he smirked back at her and went towards the large elevator. They both got in and Dante pressed the third floor button and when the elevator started, Blackfyre asked.

"Who was that?" Dante looked at him and grinned.

"She is the one that gave us the room we have right now, for a cheap price." The bell rang and the doors slid open and they exited and walked over to the door. Dante checked his pockets and groaned.

"What is it?" Blackfyre asked.

"I don't have the card." Dante muttered. "I dropped it when I walked in the room and I forgot to pick it up." Dante swore that if Blackfyre were human, he would've face palmed.

"Just knock on the door, Deidra will answer." Blackfyre sighed. Dante shrugged his shoulders and knocked on the door. They heard stumbling and something fall over beyond the door and they gave each other a sidelong glance. They saw the door handle rattle and the door open to see Deidra still wearing Dante's coat over her shoulders, her hand gripping the opening of the coat was white from how hard she was gripping it, and her face was pale and exhausted. She smiled at them and opened the door wider. Dante and Blackfyre entered the room and Deidra reached out with a shaky hand and stroked Blackfyre's thick fur.

"I am so glad to see you are unharmed." She told him in a weary voice. Blackfyre rubbed against her hand.

"And it is good to see that you are well." Deidra let out a small weak laugh and answered.

"Far from it Blackfyre, I feel like my life is leaving me." Dante and Blackfyre glanced at each other quickly. Deidra put her hand to her forehead and sighed, "I feel so tired…" She said weakly, Dante didn't hesitate to pick her up in his arms.

"Then how about you get some rest?" He said in a soft voice as he made his way to the bed and shifted her to one arm and pulled the covers off the bed and set her on it. He pulled the covers back up around her and she looked at him and then at Blackfyre with a small smile and closed her eyes. Dante turned towards Blackfyre and nodded towards the door and he grabbed the card off the floor as he opened the door and they both stepped out into the hall.

"How long will she go through the transformation?" He asked Blackfyre in a low voice.

"It depends," Blackfyre started, "it could be days, weeks, maybe even months. But at the rate she's being exposed to demons, I believe it will come sooner than normal." A heavy sigh left the wolf as he looked back at the room.

"I have another question for you Blackfyre, how do you know about the transformation? I never told you about it." Dante said coldly as he turned his gaze at the demon wolf. The walls of the hallway seemed to draw closer, as if listening in to their conversation. Blackfyre remained silent for a while and Dante crossed his arms across his chest. His ice blue eyes boring into Blackfyre. Blackfyre shifted his massive weight to one side of his body and then to the other.

"Because I have seen it happen before."He glanced at Dante for a brief second.

"Explain." Dante growled.

"Deidra is the reincarnation of a demon warrior, who says I cannot be reincarnated as well?" Blackfyre shook himself and scratched at his head with his hind paw.

"But there's one problem with that, you were created. A man-made demon." Dante retorted, his patience wearing thin.

"You are correct, I was made by man, but my soul was not. That soul belonged to a demon wolf that stood beside that demon warrior many years ago." Dante nodded his head slowly.

"So you're sayin' that you were her pet."

"Technically, yes I was. But when we died, our souls were freed and we searched for new bodies." Blackfyre told him.

"So you possessed other people or in your case, animals?" Dante questioned. Blackfyre's ears twitched as he cocked his head to one side and thought about the answer to give.

"Yes and no. We only took over the bodies whose souls were already leaving." Blackfyre explained.

"So, you were Deidra's pet in another life and when an animal was dying, you replaced their soul and lived on in their bodies?" Dante thought about it, "Then how exactly did Deidra end up here?" He asked.

"The exact same way that I am here." Blackfyre told him.

"So that body really isn't hers?" Dante asked.

"Not now, but it soon will be. She will finally have her true powers."

"After the transformation?"

"Yes." Dante rubbed his eyes with his hand and brought it down.

"And what about the sword?"

"It belonged to her in the past life."

"Does she know what it will do to her?" He asked him. Blackfyre shook his head.

"Even if she did know, she has used it and has felt its power. She will not be able to stop using it until the end result." Blackfyre told him.

"Damn, complications sure make things worse." Dante shook his head to get his long white hair out of his eyes. "So she jumped into that body?" He asked Blackfyre. Blackfyre nodded,

"Right before the child was born; it was already a still-born. She saw this and entered the body and hence the baby lived." Blackfyre looked at Dante, "I know this because we have a connection, when she still remembered and her soul roamed free, I could see what she saw, but after she was born, she forgot everything and that connection severed and it proved difficult to find her. But sometimes that connection would reactivate for a few moments and I would get flashes of her present life."

"When did her father figure out that she wasn't human?" Dante asked him.

"I am not entirely sure, but since she was not human and she was young, she did not know how to control her powers. Her father had been searching for ways to get more power and when he saw this, he put it all together from things he had learned in the past, from things he had heard." He explained.

"So he figured out that she wasn't human through theory." Dante sighed. "What about her mother, what happened to her?"

"She disappeared when she was only a few years old. Other than that, I do not know what else could have happened to her." Dante nodded his head slowly.

"Is that so..." He reached into his shirt and pulled out a double-sided amulet. A split red crystal was in the middle of both sides, half of it embedded in silver, the other half in gold. Blackfyre's nose twitched as he looked at the amulet. "I wonder..." Dante whispered. He pulled apart the two amulets and read the inscription inside and put it back together. He dropped it back inside his shirt and pulled the room card out of his pocket and opened the door. Blackfyre followed him as Dante stood over Deidra, "That locket she's wearing, where did she get it?"

"Her mother, before she left, why do you ask?" Dante reached down and touched the locket and felt a tingling sensation. He pulled back and rubbed his fingers together, he snapped his fingers at Blackfyre, "Hey Blackfyre, touch her necklace." Blackfyre hesitantly stepped forward and stretched his neck towards Deidra's face and he was about to touch the necklace when Deidra mumbled two words in her sleep and a blue electric light engulfed Blackfyre's muzzle and he let out a yelp and leapt back.

"What happened?" He whimpered as he sat back on his haunches and brought up his paw and covered his nose. Dante rolled his eyes,

"Whimp." He muttered to himself. Blackfyre lowered his paw and lips pulled back to let out a growl but he winced and brought his paw back up over his muzzle. "She got it from her mother huh?" He said with a smirk, "That's one hell of a memento."

"No different than yours." Blackfyre snarled.

"True that." Dante grinned at him and looked at Deidra as she let out a whimper and turned in the bed mumbling incoherently. She then cried out in pain, cringing as a jolt of pain shot up her back. Dante glanced over at Blackfyre, "Is she going to be like this during the whole transformation?" He asked him.

"Perhaps... It could either get worse or better."

"Well, if she's gonna be like this for a while," He nodded to her trembling form, "Then in the morning I'm gonna take a walk around and see what I can find out."

"What are you going to try and find out?" Blackfyre asked.

"Anything at all. There're always people here that know about something. You just gotta look in the right places." Dante said to him, irritated. He walked over to the couch and dropped onto it and put his feet on the armrest and his arms behind his head. "Get some rest Blackfyre, those wounds will heal faster." He told him. Blackfyre looked over at Deidra and placed his front paws on the bed and climbed on and settled down next to her. The bed sunk beneath the massive weight, making Deidra moan and snuggle next to him, she buried her face into Dante's coat and let out a sigh. Blackfyre curled his tail around her and rested his head on his paws and closed his eyes. Dante scoffed and muttered to himself, "Bad dog. You're not supposed to get on the bed." Blackfyre opened one eye and let out a chuckle.

"What is that I hear? Is the infamous devil hunter jealous of a dog?"

"Nope, just stating the obvious." Dante said with a grin, "Well, I have a date with some pretty ladies in Sandman Land, night." Dante closed his eyes and fell asleep.

**O...O...O**

_"Dante, you have to stay here." Dante looked up into the woman's flawless face. She turned to a boy who looked identical to Dante, "Vergil, protect him. Neither of you must leave this place." She told them in a hurried whisper. Then a smile lightened up her face. Tears flowing from her beautiful sea blue eyes, "I love you both..." She kissed both of their foreheads and she turned when there was a low growl behind her and she looked at them once more, smiled, and closed the door under the stairs, sealing then inside. Then she stood up and ran out of the door of the house._

_"Come Dante! We have to save her!" The boy next to him whispered._

_"No! Vergil, she told us to stay here!" Dante cried out as he grabbed the boy's sleeve. The boy scowled and yanked his arm away from him and grabbed the katana leaning against the wall._

_"No, I will not let her die! I cannot!" He yelled._

_"Vergil, please don't!" Dante begged. He reached out towards him but Vergil pulled away._

_"Get away from me you coward! I have to save her!" And with that he opened the door and ran out. He stopped after a few steps and turned back, "You are weak, why did he choose you over me?" He snarled at him. Dante called out his name but the boy turned and continued running, Dante peeked out and saw that the house was burning, the beautiful decorations and expensive furniture engulfed in the flames. Dante ran towards the open door and out into the open and gave chase. He didn't get far until he saw Vergil fighting against the darkness, the gleaming katana moving so quickly and smoothly it was impossible to see the exact movements that the master was maneuvering. Dante ducked down under a broken cement wall, a small triangle of space only large enough for him to fit. Further off, the woman turned and saw Vergil and cried out. Then, Vergil let out an agonizing scream as he fell to the ground, his own sword pierced through his chest. The black demon stood over him and its jaws opened, the bloody saliva dripping down its chin. The woman with liquid gold hair let out a shrill cry as she ran back towards the lifeless boy. The demon looked up and breathed in her scent and disappeared into the shadows. The woman continued running towards Vergil when the demon reappeared behind her. She felt its presence and started to run even faster when she caught a glimpse of Dante hiding under the broken wall._

_"Run Dante! You mustn't come out! No matter what happens keep hiding! Dante, you mustn't...!" A bloodcurdling scream left her mouth as the massive clawed hand descended upon her. Dante watched in horror as her blood painted the road, the black demon stood above her, its clawed hand pinning down the body._

_"They're dead. The human woman."_

_"All of them?" The darkness asked him._

_"Yes, I killed all of them." The demon threw back its head and laughed into the sky. Dante covered his mouth, willing himself not to cry out for the woman. Not while the demon was there. The demon looked down at the woman and its jaws split open, a blood red tongue slipped out and licked the blood gushing from her wounds. Then its head jerked up as it heard sirens and the screaming of other people and it grinned. It looked back down at the corpse and lifted its clawed hand off of her and melted into the shadows._

_Dante crawled out of the hiding spot and crawled over to the woman's body. He reached out and touched the woman's bloodstained face, the ocean in her eyes now glazed over like ice. The eyes gazed out into space, Dante shook the woman's shoulders, crying out for her to wake up but she continued to stare off into oblivion. Dante threw back his head and screamed into the night, hot tears streaming down his face. Dante then looked back down and with his small hand; he closed the woman's eyes. He didn't want her to look at him like that... He stood up slowly and saw his twin brother's body not too far away. The sword still run through his chest, blood leaking from his mouth and his white hair stained with blood. His eyes were closed and his face, frozen in a look of agonizing pain and fury, he gazed back to see the one beautiful and majestic mansion collapse in on itself, the ash and smoke filling his lungs. Dante looked down at the bloodstained ground, his hair overshadowing his eyes._

_"Mom... Vergil..."_

**O...O...O**

Dante's eyes snapped open; sweat was dripping down his face. He sat up on the couch, his hand coming up to rub his face.

"Damn..." He whispered. He looked up to see Deidra, but not the mountain of red and black fur. "Where's Blackfyre?" He muttered to himself as he stood up and stretched. He walked over to the bed and his mouth fell open. He stood that way for a few minutes when Deidra stirred and she opened her eyes and looked up at Dante.

"Morning Dante." She said with a yawn. Dante stood frozen and Deidra sat up and waved her hand in front of his face. He didn't even blink. "Dante, close your mouth, you don't want any bugs flying in, do you?" She told him as she pushed his chin up. She looked around in confusion, "Where's Blackfyre?" She asked. Dante stepped back and closed his eyes; he brought up his fist and coughed into it.

"Look behind you Deidra." He instructed her.

"Huh?" Deidra looked over her shoulder and screamed and jumped out of bed. Being wrapped up in the sheets, she tripped and crashed into Dante and they crashed to the ground.

"Will you two keep it down? I'm trying to get some sleep here." Dante and Deidra looked up to see Blackfyre turn in bed and let out a heavy sigh, "Great, now I'm awake because of you two." Blackfyre sat up in bed and yawned as he got out of the bed and stood up. He walked over to the window and pulled back the curtains and ran his hand through his hair. He looked back to see Dante and Deidra speechless, tangled in the sheets that Deidra pulled off the bed when she screamed. They were both still gaping at Blackfyre, then Deidra smiled and she untangled herself from the sheets and ran over to Blackfyre and hugged him.

"Aww! Blackfyre you look adorable that way!" She giggled and ruffled his hair. Dante scratched his head as he stood up and looked Blackfyre up and down.

"So, uhh... What's with the new look?" Dante asked.

"Oh this?" Blackfyre said as he looked down at the still clinging Deidra who was rambling incoherently about how cute he looked. "I'm not sure; I've either grown a tumor or a human sized leech." He peeled Deidra away from him and Dante grinned.

"Very funny, but I meant the new human look." Dante gestured towards the human Blackfyre, who was tall and lean, had black hair with red tips, was wearing a black t-shirt with a dark red long sleeve shirt under, and his pants were black skinny jeans and towards the bottom they faded into the dark red color.

"I decided it best if I wasn't hidden from everybody, so I decided to take on a human form so that people don't get as suspicious about you two." He explained. Deidra reached up and ruffled his hair.

"Good boy!" She congratulated him.

"So I take it you're going to be following us around looking like that?" Dante asked.

"What's wrong with it? I think he looks adorable!" Deidra told him.

"You'd probably think that a worm is adorable." Dante said, a little too loudly perhaps. Deidra glared at him and he scratched the side of his nose. "I'm gonna go out for a while." He said as he grabbed his coat from off the bed and put it on. He grabbed his guitar case and took the room key and put it in his pocket as he opened the door and stepped out.

"And where are you going?" Deidra asked as she grabbed his collar and dragged him back in the room.

"Deidra, leggo! You're chokin' me!" Dante complained. Deidra let out a frustrated sigh and let go of him and he righted himself.

"I'm just gonna go check something out." He told her. Deidra placed her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow.

"Really now?" She looked at Blackfyre and he nodded his head.

"He's telling the truth, he is just going to go out and investigate." He told her. She frowned.

"Investigate? Investigate what?" She questioned.

"It's nothing you should worry about Deidra." Dante said with a grin. Deidra gave him a suspicious look and walked over to him and stood on her tiptoes and went face to face with him, staring him right in the eye. She was so close; Dante quickly glanced down to her lips, then back up, "Uh... What are you doing?"

"I want to see if I can read your mind..." Deidra told him. Dante sighed.

"You having any luck with that?" He asked her. Deidra looked down with her eyes closed and shook her head.

"Nope." She sighed.

"Well then, since you seem to be busy..." Dante waved his hand as he spun around, "I'll leave you right now to sulk in your sadness." He grinned at her over his shoulder and she shook her head.

"Just get out you dork. Don't take too long." She told him.

"Sure thing mom." Dante responded with a wicked grin. Deidra resisted the urge to slap him, instead she waved him away. She closed the door behind him, turned around and leaned against the door.

"Is he always like this?" She asked. Blackfyre closed his eyes and answered.

"From what I have heard, he can be much worse." Deidra sighed and walked over to the bed she threw herself on it and sighed into the sheets.

"You have GOT to be kidding me..."

* * *

><p><em>Taa daa! And that my friends, is the next chapter, what did you guys think? Please review! And have a great day!<em>


	13. Chapter 12: Jobs

_I'm baaaack! Ugh... This is a filler... please don't kill me . I didn't really feel like doing anything super productive during the week, but... well, here's something to tickle your fancy. I promise the next one will have action in it, and something a bit... disturbing. But, oh well! Pease review, if you do, then you get stuck in a closet with Dante at close proximity, if you don't then it'll be with... Uhhh... hold on (Thinks of a good punishment) Then Dante gets stuck in the closet with an annoying clown like Jester instead of you... Ugh... I hate that clown -_- Enjoy and have a great day! :D_

_Dante: What if I don't review?_

_Ebony: Then you get stuck in the closet with Jester..._

_Dante: Can I have my guns?_

_Ebony: Nope! No weapons allowed! _

_Dante: Dammit, you're killing me here Ebony! I don't want to be stuck in there with that freak!  
><em>

_Ebony: I know (Innocent smile)_

_Dante: (Gives reader a pleading look) Please you guys, review! Save me!  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Twelve: Jobs<em>

Dante exited the hotel and looked up into the blue sky.

"There's gotta be someplace around here to find some information..." He told himself. He looked around and looked at the few people talking on the streets.

"Utah... is there any place like that here?" He asked himself. He scratched his head as he thought about it, 'Hmm, I have heard of a few. Not a lot though, now where is the closest one?' He thought hard and it came to him. He turned to his left and started walking.

* * *

><p>"Blackfyre, what are we supposed to do? Sit around and wait?" Deidra looked over at Blackfyre who was standing by the window with his arms folded across his chest. He turned his dark eyes towards her.<p>

"What else can we do?" He asked her, "It's not as though we can just go around asking, 'Hey, do you know anything about demons?' to people that we don't know." Deidra sighed and looked at her feet.

"I guess you're right." She lay back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. "Hey, what if we just explore the surroundings?" She asked, "I mean; we might be able to find something without even knowing." She turned her head towards Blackfyre as he thought about it.

"Maybe, but we need to be careful, anything could happen." He told her.

"Yes I know, but I have you." Deidra laughed and stared back up at the ceiling. "I wonder what Dante's doing." She said to herself.

"Dante is right; you can act like a mother sometimes." Balckfyre said with a grin.

"Lies!" Deidra exclaimed as she sat up, "I don't act like a mother! I'm just worried he's going to do something stupid!"

"Just like a mother." Blackfyre muttered. Deidra heard him and grabbed the pillow and chucked it at him. Blackfyre ducked as it smacked the wall right above his head. "Mommy, mommy, Deidra's like a mommy!" Blackfyre sang from a crouched position. Enraged, Deidra grabbed the lamp next to her and threw it at him, Blackfyre's eyes widened as he leapt off to the side and the lamp smashed into the wall, Blackfyre sat on the ground staring at the shattered lamp speechless.

"See what you did! See what you made me do!" Deidra let out a frustrated yell as she lay back down on the bed and turned over; and let out a heavy sigh into the sheets, 'I swear I'm pmsing or something… Maybe I'm just a little on edge…' Blackfyre stood up slowly and walked over to the bed. He reached out and touched her shoulder.

"Deidra, it's ok, we can fix it." He told her, "We have the money to replace it." He heard her sigh and relax. She turned her face towards him and said softly.

"I just want to know what he's up to. Why can't he just give me a straight answer?" Blackfyre sat down next to her and she sat up.

"Remember what I told you? That Dante has lived without anyone for many, many years? He has never spoken to anyone about his life. The very few times he has, those people who knew, have died. Dante decided it better to live on his own so that he couldn't harm another human." He reminded her.

"But… what about me? He can tell me, but he chooses not to." Deidra looked at her feet. "He protects me, he seems to know more about me than I first thought, but when I want him to talk about himself to me, he just avoids the subject completely."

"Because he is used to keeping his past life hidden."

"But earlier, her just seemed so, distraught... like something important was on his mind. But it was something horrible; I could see it in his eyes. He looked so..." Deidra twirled the sheet around her finger. "Like he was trying to bury something, leave it behind to rot and disappear." She looked up and out of the window. Blackfyre shook his head.

"Come on." He said as he stood up and held out his hand towards her. She looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"To where?" She asked him.

"Where else? You want to know what he's doing. I'll take you to him." He grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet and led her towards the door. Deidra stopped him and grabbed her black coat and pulled it on and grabbed the black guitar case and followed Blackfyre out into the hall and down the stairs. She stopped to pay the woman at the desk. The woman at the desk stared at Blackfyre curiously as she swiped the card and handed it back to Deidra and Deidra followed Blackfyre out of the hotel.

"How are we going to follow him if we don't know where he went?" She asked.

"That's what I'm here for." He told her, he sniffed the air and turned to his left, "He went this way." He said, pointing in the direction.

"I hope he isn't doing anything stupid." Deidra grumbled.

* * *

><p>Dante stopped walking and sneezed.<p>

"What the hell? I can't be getting a cold…" He muttered to himself as he rubbed his nose. He looked up and saw a sign reading, _'Larry's Tavern'_

"The name's a bit outdated." Dante said to himself. He walked up the steps and pushed the door open. It quieted at bit inside the tavern as a few burly men looked up at him, and then went back to their drinking and yelling at each other. Dante walked over to the bar and sat down and put his arms on the surface and leaned forward.

"What'll it be?" the man behind the bar asked.

"Strawberry sundae." Dante told him. The bartender raised an eyebrow as he said.

"This is a bar mister, we don't sell kiddy treats here."

"I figured." Dante sighed, "But this isn't just some ordinary bar is it?" He asked. The bartender blinked as he leaned forward towards Dante.

"Who are you and what do you want?" He growled.

"Who I am doesn't matter, all I want is information." Dante told him. The bartender straightened his back and looked down at Dante.

"What would be the benefit for me if I gave you information?" He asked. Dante straightened and grinned.

"Your tavern could become famous around the world." Dante said. The man gave him a skeptical look and sighed.

"Yes this isn't your everyday tavern; it's a place where mercenaries gather."

"I know." The bartender glared at him but Dante paid him no mind, "Why do you think I came here in the first place? I need information and maybe, if you have one open, a job." The bartender glanced around the bar and leaned forward again until they were nose-to-nose.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" He asked.

"The name is Tony Redgrave." He said loudly. The bar went silent and people glanced over to where Dante was sitting. Dante spun in his chair, put his elbows on the bar behind him and leaned back. He crossed his legs and he yawned.

"It just got boring around here." He said. He heard the bartender say.

"You mean to tell me that you're the mercenary? The one from Elanay City? Or what is now left of it?" Dante heard people murmuring under their breath, the music still playing loudly in the background. Dante glanced over his shoulder and gave the bartender a bored look.

"You got it." The bartender smiled, threw back his head, and started to laugh.

"You really think I'm dumb enough to believe that?" He continued to laugh. Dante sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

"I don't care if you believe me or not, I just need information." He shook his head to get his hair out of his eyes.

"Alright men, false alarm, go back to what you were doing." He yelled out. People gave cold glances at the man who was sitting in the chair yawning and they figured that a famous mercenary wouldn't act so purile and they returned to their arm wrestling and insulting each other. "So what do you want information on?" The bartender asked Dante.

"I just want information about Serchel Company." Dante told him.

"Serchel Company eh? Lemme see what I can dig up, but from what I hear, they're all over the place and own a lot of things. You don't wanna mess with 'em." The bartender scratched his chin and thought deeply about it. "I think we have someone working undercover for them. But the last time they checked in was a few months back. We don't know if he's still alive." He shrugged his shoulders and turned his back. "I'm going to go look in the back and see if there are any jobs open that involve them." He told Dante.

"Do what you want. I just want to make this quick. And while you're at it, can you get me a strawberry sundae?"

"I told you before, we don't sell them here." Dante glared at the man, making a shiver run down his spine.

"Get. Me. A. Strawberry. Sundae." He snarled. The man stood paralyzed, held in the icy grasp of Dante's glare. It felt as though the bar had become colder and he swore that he saw his breath fog up in front of him, the bar seemed to go silent although everyone in it were still going through the motions of yelling and fighting. Then Dante glanced away and everything rushed back to the bartender, colliding into him like a wave. The loud music drowned out by the men in the bar, Dante still leaning back on the table watching everybody in the bar.

"I'll see what I can do..." The man turned stiffly and opened a door and into a different room. He hunched over and clutched his stomach and felt as though he was going to lose everything he had eaten earlier. Never before had he felt so frightened in his life, and over a strawberry sundae! He looked around and tried to figure out what he could do to get the man his sundae. 'If that's how he got when I said we didn't sell them, I can't even imagine what his reaction would be if I don't give him one.' He righted himself and looked at the filing cabinets in the room and he opened one. "Serchel..." He mumbled under his breath over and over, flipping through the files. He found a file and pulled it out and stepped out of the quiet room into the mess of the bar and he slid the file over to Dante.

"Where's my strawberry sundae?" Dante asked without looking at him. The man froze and racked his brain for a reasonable answer.

"Uh... I'm working on it. I'm going to have to send someone out to get the stuff to make one." He told Dante.

"Then you better send them quick, I don't really like waiting." Dante warned him.

"I'll send someone out now." He told him. "Hey, Kris!" He whistled at a young boy, somewhere in his early twenties and he made his way over to the bar and looked at the bartender.

"You called for me sir?"

"Take this money, go to the supermarket right down the street and get me ingredients for a strawberry sundae." He told him as he pulled out a small wad of bills from his pocket. The boy took the money and glanced up at the bartender.

"Sir?" He questioned.

"What are you still doing here? Go get me what I asked for! And make it quick!" He yelled at the boy. He nodded quickly and bolted out of the tavern. Dante spun in his seat until he was facing the bartender and the file sitting in front of him and he picked it up and opened it. His eyes scanned over it and flickered to the bartender.

"So the closest factory for Serchel products is in Salt Lake?" He asked him.

"Yes and the only way to actually enter the perimeter, is by taking the Serchel train." He told him. Dante looked back at the files.

"And according to this, a ticket to that train costs a fortune." The bartender nodded and Dante looked up.

"Are you willing to find me a job that can get me at least three tickets?" The bartender stood shocked at what this man was asking. 'Who the hell does he think he is? The only types of jobs that can get enough money for three tickets are practically impossible to accomplish. Much less for one person, not even the best mercenaries take the jobs!' The man started when Dante shot the words at him, "Well? Can you find me one or what?"

"Mister, these jobs aren't for those who are faint of heart..." 'He's just a kid! Early twenties I would say! This guy is nuts!'

"I don't care, I've done worse." He grinned inhumanly at the bartender. 'This guy needs to be sent to the loony bin.' The bartender thought to himself, 'No, he's bluffing. He won't take a job so dangerous. He just wants to pretend he did so he can get the money.'

"Dad!" The young boy burst in through the doors with a plastic bag in his hand. His face was soaked through with sweat and he was panting heavily. "I have... the bag..." He sucked in a deep breath and finished his sentence, "of ingredients."

"Bring it here." The bartender said, shaking from the inhuman grin that the strange albino had given him. The boy brought it forward and handed it to the bartender, he snatched it away and he turned around and dumped out the ingredients he grabbed a fancy tulip glass and made the strawberry sundae and he gave it to Dante.

"You don't think I'm gonna eat it with my hands do ya?" Dante asked with a raised eyebrow.

"N-no! Let me go find you one." The bartender turned and opened drawers and cultivated through them, items dropping to the ground. "Here you go sir." He slid the spoon over to him. Dante picked it up and spooned off some whipped cream and a strawberry from the top of it and brought it to his mouth. He then said through a full mouth.

"Give me the hardest job you have."

"What?"

"You heard what I said." Dante said, irritation edging into his voice.

"Oh... Oh yes, the job, let me go pick one out for you."

"Get me one that pays a lot and throw in another one that is impossible to complete just for fun." Dante said with a smirk. The bartender nodded and he walked into a room and closed the door behind him.

"Who the hell is that guy? He couldn't possibly be Tony... THE Tony Redgrave. It's impossible! Every mercenary that worked for Bobby is now dead... Even Bobby himself..." His eyes widened. "Unless he's the one that killed them..." He shook the idea out of his head and walked through the room to a specific filing cabinet marked, "Expensive pay." and he opened the top drawer and pulled out the first manila envelope and slid the drawer shut and he turned and walked through several filing cabinets until he saw the black filing cabinet marked, "IMPOSSIBLE" With bold red letters. He placed the manila envelope under his arm and reached out and grabbed the icy handle of the filing cabinet. He felt the spider webs brush against his fingers and something crawl across his hand. He pulled the drawer open and pulled out a dark grey manila envelope and he closed the drawer and wiped his hand off. He spun on his heel and returned to find Dante licking his spoon clean. He glanced up and dropped the spoon into the cup.

"You got what I asked for?" He yawned. "Because you sure took a long time."

"Here, take this." The bartender forced out, 'This man's attitude is getting on my nerves...' He thought to himself. Dante leaned back in his seat and he scooped up the files and pulled out the papers.

"This is really it? You're kidding me." Dante said in disbelief. The bartender smiled and folded his arms across his chest.

"Impossible isn't it?" He said in a confident tone.

"Are you kidding me?" Dante held the paper up to him, "You call this hard? This isn't even going to make me break a sweat!" He complained. The bartender gritted his teeth and unfolded his arms.

"Well then what the hell are you still doing here? Go out there and do it!" He pointed at the door, his face going red with anger.

"Cool your jets Mr. Tomato head!" Dante laughed as he stood up and put his hands up in mock surrender, "I'm going!" The bartender clenched his hand into a fist and pulled it down to his side. Dante grinned and spun on his heel and sashayed out, leaving the files on the bar. The bartender put his hands on the bar and he let out a whoosh of breath.

"I'm glad that smartass finally left." He muttered to himself. Just then, the door popped open and a white head popped in,

"Hey! One more question, are you gonna get me those tickets?" Dante called over to him. The bartender clenched his fists and grabbed a mug filled to the top with beer and with all his strength, he launched it through the air straight at Dante. Dante grabbed it by its handle and downed the beer, "I take that as a yes. Well, I'll be back for them soon, see ya!" He tossed the mug at the bar and it landed upright on the table. He nodded and left the bar, letting the door close silently behind him. The whole bar went silent because of the commotion and saw what had happened between the white haired youth and the bartender and they eyed the mug.

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT!" He screamed at them. The bar stirred to life and continued talking amongst themselves. The bartender looked down at the empty mug and glared at it, his glare was so intense that the glass probably would've shattered if he hadn't looked away. The bartender slumped down onto a chair and sighed. He tensed when the door opened again and he grabbed the empty mug and was about to throw it when a hand gripped his arm and held it tightly. The bartender looked into the dark eyes of a young man with black hair with red tips.

"Don't even think about it." The man snarled. A slender hand touched his shoulder and he looked back,

"Let him go." A voice said. The man's grip loosened and he let go of the bartender. He stepped aside to reveal a woman, dressed in black leather and had black hair with white tips, "Sir, I need to ask you something." She looked at the bartender with her mysterious blue eyes.

"Um... yes, what do you need?" He asked.

"I'm looking for a man that goes by the name Dante. Has he come around here?" The bartender went pale and the woman cocked her head to one side, "What's wrong?" she asked him.

"Yes, he was here. He never shuts up." He managed through gritted teeth. The woman laughed lightly and smiled at the man.

"You're right. He doesn't, but underneath that annoying exterior, he's actually rather sweet. In his own… err… personal way." The man next to her scoffed and folded his arms across his chest. "Would you mind telling me where he is?" She asked.

"He went off on a job. He might as well be signing his death wish." He shook his head and looked up at the woman, "He can't... no, he won't survive the jobs I gave him." He told her. The woman smiled and said.

"He will. He might be annoying, but he is strong. He'll live through it. Could you tell me where he will be going?" The bartender nodded and told her. She nodded and had a thoughtful look in her eyes. "What bar gives out death wish jobs?" She asked. The bartender froze and paled. He had just given away what the bar really was there for. The woman smiled and shook her head, "Don't worry, I won't even ask. Thank you for everything." She glanced down and her eyes widened a bit and she glared at the man with red- tipped hair. He shrugged and turned to the bartender and bowed.

"Forgive me for hurting you." The bartender raised an eyebrow at him and the man righted himself and looked at the woman. "I told you he wouldn't notice."

"Still, it's better to ask forgiveness." She told him. She smiled at the bartender and waved and walked out of the bar with the man following behind her. The man looked down at his hand that was still holding the glass beer mug and saw a thin trickle of blood from a scratch that happened when the man grabbed him. He glanced back up as the two mysterious people exited the bar.


	14. Chapter 13: Monster

_Woo hoo! I finally decided I wasn't too lazy to put this up! :D sorry, it gets a tad bit difficult to get on my laptop every now and again... I kind of neglect it once in a while... X( But I decided not to do so today! So here's some more fun, action... AND DANTE! :D _

_**Warning!:** There is a part in here that's a little disturbing... it includes torn apart appendages, just so you know._

_**Disclaimer:** Devil May Cry does not belong to me! It's all CAPCOM's, it's so fun to play with them though :D_

_Well then, without further ado, let's get to the story! Please review and have a great day! And Merry Christmas Eve! ...Why are you still reading this!  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Thirteen: Monster<em>

"Where does he think he's going?" Deidra said hotly.

"Well, we need money." Blackfyre pointed out.

"But still!" Deidra huffed. She slung off the guitar case and sat down on a bench facing the street. She leaned her head back, looking into the sky. "Why couldn't he just tell us what he was up to?" Blackfyre shrugged his shoulders and sat beside her.

"Maybe he didn't want you getting hurt." He told her. Deidra glanced at Blackfyre and raised an eyebrow.

"You don't really think that, do you?" She questioned him.

"Well, he might've done it for that reason." Deidra thought about, and then she shook her head as she leaned forward and touched her shoulder.

"My back has been aching since last night. It feels as though I slept on a bed of rocks." She murmured. Blackfyre glanced at her and reached out his hand and rubbed her back. She dropped her hand from her shoulder and closed her eyes as she felt the smooth, hypnotic movements of his hand massaging her back, "He just... he just makes me so angry..." She let out a frustrated sigh and Blackfyre stared at her. She looked back and he turned his gaze away from her, "Is he even near here?" She asked him.

"I'm not sure. I haven't sniffed him out." He told her.

"Well then, sniff him out!" She leapt up and threw the guitar case over her shoulder.

"What do you think I am? A dog?" Blackfyre retorted. Deidra raised an eyebrow at him. Blackfyre threw up his hands in mock surrender, "Actually, on second thought, don't answer that." He stood up and planted his hands on his hips and looked around. He pointed and looked at Deidra, "He went that way." Deidra smiled,

"Lead the way."

* * *

><p>Dante walked up a grassy hill and when he reached the top, he looked down into the valley to see a large building.<p>

"That's really it?" He muttered to himself. "Not much to look at from up here." He continued on, walking down the hill towards the building. About 500 feet away from the building, he heard the whir of a machine gun starting up and it warned him of the bullets hurtling towards him. He stepped to one side as the bullets whistled by him. He looked back at the dirt that flew up from the ground, then back the building. "Looks like the welcome comity decided to show up." He said nonchalantly.

"That was only a warning shot. Do not come any closer or there'll be parts of you scattered all over the place." An amplified voice called out to him. "If you leave now, we will forget this incident and you will be spared. If you decide against our offering, then we will show you no mercy."

"They sure do talk a lot." Dante sighed. He shook his head and looked at the building. His heightened eyes spotted the couple hundred men stationed at machine guns. He pulled out Ebony and Ivory, twirling them in his hands as he started sprinting towards the building. The sound of bullets and the whining of machine guns filled the air. But Dante's guns spit out bullets faster than any machine gun could ever shoot. Dante reloaded his guns with such speed that it almost seemed that the guns had an infinite amount of bullets in them. The men on the ceiling fell from their weapons, clutching their trigger hands in agony. Dante continued on; cart wheeling and dodging the bullets. He was only 100 feet away from the building; already there were some men that were backing away from their machine guns, looking for a place to run.

"Cowards!" The amplified voice screamed at them. "How dare you run away from your posts!" Fifty feet away from the building, Dante leapt into the air and onto the roof of the building. He gazed upon the wounded men and the ones running in fear.

"Is this really it?" He scoffed. His eyes landed on a man with a microphone in his hand scowling at Dante and yelling orders into the microphone. Dante brought up his gun and shot at the microphone. "Like I told him, this wasn't even going to make me break a sweat." He muttered. The man with the microphone glared at Dante and charged at him. Dante stood motionlessly and waited until the man lunged at him, Dante swung his fist and caught the man square in the face and he flew to the side and hit the wall and fell down, unconscious. Dante sighed and looked at a door and opened it, revealing stairs leading downwards. The only light that lit them was the light he was letting in. "I hope that the real party is downstairs." He said to himself.

* * *

><p>"Is that where he is?" Deidra asked as they walked down a hill towards the building.<p>

"That's what my nose tells me." He answered her. "And I smell blood as well." Deidra stopped in her tracks and Blackfyre looked back at her. "What's wrong?"

"Blood? You mean, Dante killed someone?" Blackfyre shook his head,

"No, he didn't. He has only wounded, because there is little blood, but all of them are from different people." He explained.

"We need to hurry then, who knows what he might do!" Deidra cried out. She grabbed Blackfyre's hand and she started running towards the building.

"Deidra, why are we running?"

"Anything could happen to him if we don't get there in time!" Deidra called back to him. Blackfyre rolled his eyes and let himself be dragged along by Deidra towards the building. As they neared the building, an alarm started going off.

"Looks like they found out he's inside." Blackfyre scoffed. Deidra frowned and pushed the doors open to reveal a long corridor with hallways branching off. They ran down the corridor following the sound of gunshots. She rounded the corner and stopped.

"What the…?" Over four dozen men were on the ground, some moaning and others knocked out, but all of them were alive. She looked back at Blackfyre and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't look at me; I certainly don't know what he's planning."

"Then let's just keep moving." She told him as she followed the knocked down men. She heard a clack from behind her and she looked back.

"Watch out!" Blackfyre pushed her up against the wall as bullets flew by them; Blackfyre spun around and kicked the man holding the gun square in the chest. A whoosh of air rushed out of him and he flew towards the wall. "Keep moving." Blackfyre said to her. She nodded her head and they continued running down the hall. They came to a large room that had a large metal door. There was something strange about the door though, there was a human sized gap in the middle, the edges of the hole were warm and melted through the 10 foot thick wall.

"I guess this means we're going the right way." Deidra said as she walked through the gap. On the other side, was a room similar to the one that they had just left, only that in this one was a pile of unconscious men with broken automatics.

"Does he have to make a mess out of everything?" Blackfyre sighed heavily. Deidra looked at Blackfyre and smiled.

"And what do you do? Dress up in a maids costume with a feather duster and clean everything right up?" She saw him clench his teeth and she smiled even wider and turned around, "Oh you know I was just kidding with you Blackfyre." She said with a small giggle, "Come on, let us keep moving." She told him as she walked to the end of the room to an elevator, "Oh dear…" She mumbled as she ran her fingers over the metal elevator doors. Multiple bullet holes decorated the surface. Then pressed the only button that called the elevator; the down button. The bell rang and the doors slid open and she stepped inside and looked at Blackfyre, "Are you coming or not?" She asked him. Blackfyre disappeared in a black flash and appeared beside her.

"Don't rush me." He pressed the last button and the doors slid closed. Deidra put her hands behind her on the railing and leaned back. She closed her eyes and started to hum a soft melody, they passed a few floors when the elevator started to slow down. Deidra's eyes snapped open and she pushed Blackfyre off to the side of the elevator wall and she pressed herself up to the opposite side and she pressed a finger to her mouth to sign him to be silent and ne nodded his head curtly. She took off her guitar case and unzipped it and grabbed the swords hilt. She shuddered as she felt something rush through her but she dismissed it and pulled it out and pressed her fingers against the black blade.

Blackfyre gave her a worried look but Deidra didn't notice. The elevator doors opened and gunshots filled the air and bullets embedded themselves in the back wall making the elevator tremble. After a minute or so, the rain of bullets subsided. Deidra sighed and dashed out of the elevator, brandishing her sword. The men with guns called out to one another as they started to shoot at her but she either dodged the bullets or deflected them with her sword. Blood painted the walls and some of them tried to flee but she cut them down before they could get very far. The remainder of the men dropped their guns and dropped to their knees and held up their hands in surrender.

"Please!" One of them begged, "Don't kill us! We were only doing our job! I have a wife and two kids!" Deidra, who was hunched over a man she had just slaughtered, looked to the side into the eyes of the pleading man, a black aura exuding from her body. She righted herself and sauntered over and looked down on him.

"That is the oldest excuse in the book; and I have read some very old books." She growled. She grinned inhumanly as she pressed the blade up to the man's neck. He gulped; his Adam's apple bobbing up and down. Blackfyre put a hand on her shoulder and Deidra glanced at him, her eyes were black with a glimmer of red, like coals burning within her eyes.

"Stop." Blackfyre commanded.

"No, this is too much fun. We have been longing for blood for far too long." She pressed the blade even harder against the man's throat and a trickle of blood left the wound. The other men kneeling down glanced at each other in fear and back at the two people discussing.

"You'll get your chance Abyss, leave her body now. The time is coming where blood will be spilt, but not now, not with these men." Abyss scoffed at Blackfyre,

"Why should I listen to you? I just want blood."

"These men are weak; they don't offer enough of a challenge for you. Wouldn't you rather kill something that can't be so easily killed? Something that will make you stronger?" Blackfyre told the possessed Deidra. She tilted her head to the side as she considered it.

"Perhaps you are right mutt." Abyss brought down the sword and the man choked back tears.

"Thank you, kind sir." Blackfyre looked at the men and kicked all of them into unconsciousness. He looked over his shoulder at Abyss, the fire in her eyes watching him closely.

"It's a shame that I cannot kill them, how wonderful it would've been." The possessed Deidra licked her lips, "Their blood is delicious." Blackfyre looked down at the sword as it absorbed the blood. "I will never understand why you won't let me kill them." Blackfyre glared at Abyss and growled. Abyss grinned, "Did I anger the poor little puppy? Awww, coochie coochie coo! Do you want a bone? Abyss picked up a bloody leg off the ground, "Look what I have here! Fetch!" Abyss threw it at Blackfyre and he knocked it aside, Abyss grinned and licked the blood off her hand.

"You disgust me Abyss." Blackfyre told the possessed Deidra.

"And you think I don't know this mutt?" She laughed.

"Leave, come back at a time that you're wanted." Blackfyre snarled. Abyss smirked and turned towards the elevator; Blackfyre walked over and stood in front of her.

"See you later mutt." Abyss said with a grin. The black aura around Deidra's body became thicker and then, it vanished. Deidra stood there with a dazed look on her face, she looked exhausted, almost as though she was about to faint. She swooned a bit and Blackfyre put his hands on her shoulders to steady her, "Deidra? Are you alright?" Blackfyre asked as he walked over to her. She blinked at him and it took her a while to register who he was.

"Blackfyre? What happened?" She started to turn her head to look around but Blackfyre reached up and held her cheek in his hand, looking her straight in the eyes.

"It would be better if we just left." He told her. He stepped off to the side and led her to the elevator.

"Why can't I look?" She asked him. He glanced at her as they entered the elevator and he pressed the last button. The doors started to close and Deidra turned around at the last moment to see the bloody massacre. Her eyes widened in horror for a second and then she closed her eyes she touched the locket around her neck. She sighed and looked up at the elevator ceiling. She saw a destroyed camera in the corner and she smiled, "Dante never stops breaking stuff does he?" Blackfyre gave her a sidelong glance and grinned.

"Nope, but if he didn't break anything, he wouldn't be Dante." Deidra giggled and looked down at the locket. Blackfyre followed her gaze and he rubbed his nose subconsciously. The elevator doors opened and they walked out, more men were sprawled on the ground unconscious.

"Yep, he's been through here." Deidra said, shaking her head slowly.

"Let's go, I can sense him." Blackfyre said as he exited the elevator, "And I sense something else, we need to hurry." Deidra and Blackfyre ran down the corridors, Blackfyre following the string scent of blood.

"Trap!" Deidra cried out as she gripped Blackfyre's shoulder and stopped him as the floor before him crumbled away, disappearing into the gaping darkness.

"Thanks," He said to Deidra. She nodded curtly and looked across the yawning hole before them.

"Now what?" She asked. Blackfyre suddenly reached out and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close to him.

"Hold on." He whispered to her. Then he leapt into the air and they flew over the black pit. They landed on the opposite side and Blackfyre let go of Deidra and they again took off. "We're close, I can smell him!" Blackfyre called back to Deidra. The corridors seemed to grow narrower, the walls closing in around them. Deidra looked to one side and she saw faces in the walls, their mouths hanging open in silent moans, their pleading eyes following them.

"Oh God…" she whispered softly. She looked ahead and saw a small black door that was slightly open.

"In here!" Blackfyre yelled. They burst through and froze in the entrance; their mouths went slack as they blinked their eyes trying to understand what was around them, and if it was real.

"What the HELL is going on here?"


	15. Chapter 14: Awakening

_Hey there you guys! I finally decided to type this up! Yay! Ugh.. So I'm sorry you guys, but just so you know, I'm going to start falling behind on this story, I can't keep up with everything that's going on, but I won't abandon it! So no worries!_

_**Dedicated to**: 88dragon06 and ShatterTheHeavens for always reviewing my story, you guys are what keep me going :D And the others who have reviewed also, I thank you guys soooooo much! Cyber cookies for all of you! And to those who add this to their favorites/alerts :D You also get cyber cookies! Yayy!_

_**Disclaimer:** Dante/Devil May Cry belong to CAPCOM! ... I just play with them xD the rest is mine, haha._

_Now onwards to the next chapter! And I'll just say this even though it's a little early, **HAPPY NEW YEAR!**  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Fourteen: Awakening<em>

"What the HELL is going on here?" Deidra exclaimed as she looked around. The place they had entered looked like an underground arena of sorts. An arena made to look like a jungle, there were birds, screeching, singing and calling to one another, the buzz of insects filled the air. The roar of a waterfall somewhere in the distance, a crackle of twigs as a predator stalked its prey.

Blackfyre sniffed the air and pulled his lip back in a growl. Deidra glanced over at him and saw him crouch down, wide-eyed as Blackfyre transformed in front of her. His clothes slowly seemed to melt and become his fur, his hair becoming long and shaggy, meeting up with his clothes and connecting. His body grew, bones snapping and cracking into place, his muscles rippling under the fur. A tail grew out and his face elongated into a muzzle, when the transformation was done, he shook himself and let out a sigh.

"I haven't done that in a while." He mumbled.

"Why did you transform?" Deidra asked.

Blackfyre looked up into the sky, "There's something wrong here… very wrong." Blackfyre looked over at her, "Hurry, climb upon my back." Blackfyre lay down, Deidra nodded and approached Blackfyre. She took a handful of his fur in her hand and started to pull herself up. Blackfyre turned his head and with his snout, he helped her climb up onto his back. Deidra sat between his shoulders and neck, wrapping her fingers into his fur as he stood up. Blackfyre looked back, "Hold on." Was all her told her, when she was about to ask why, Blackfyre lurched forward, speeding through the forest, '_Well, there goes that question.'_ She thought to herself.

"So where is Dante?" Deidra asked Blackfyre.

"It's hard to say, the jungle is trying to confuse me, it's imitating his scent." Blackfyre told her, his nose twitching.

"Can a jungle do that?" Deidra looked around curiously,

"This isn't a normal jungle, it's man-made."

Deidra looked at Blackfyre, "Man-made?" She repeated inquiringly.

"You don't expect there to be random jungles underground, now, do you?"

"Very true, so is that why this managed to grow without any help of the sun?"

"Correct." Blackfyre stopped in his tracks and lifted his nose to the air.

"What's wrong?" Deidra asked in a quiet voice. Blackfyre let out a low, rumbling growl.

"We're being hunted."

"What? You're kidding me…" Deidra glanced around warily.

"No, it looks as though we will have to do some hunting as well, just to stay safe." He said.

"We're going to hunt the hunter?" Deidra asked.

Blackfyre chuckled, "Indeed, who's hunting whom?" He turned to his left, his ears perking up. Again, Blackfyre bounded into the forest, his massive paws thudding against the ground. There was a roar to the left and something leapt out at them through the trees. Deidra called out to Blackfyre in warning, Blackfyre noticed the predator, dodging and countering the attack, leaping into the air and let out a fierce snarl as he landed on the creature, pinning it down. A sound escaped from the creature, a mix between a human scream and the roar of a feline creature.

Deidra let out a cry of dismay, "Dear Lord! Who would create such a pitiful creature!" Her eyes widened as she stared down at the abomination.

The creature was disfigured; its face was stitched together. Half of it was the face of a tiger, an emerald green eye staring up at them, the other half was that of a human, a human-like mouth stitched onto its face the glazed over human eye stared off into space. It's body was also stitched together, the skin that of the tiger, stretched over a human body, human arms with tiger-like paws swung wildly, trying to claw at Blackfyre's face.

"How could God let such a creature suffer?" She said, her voice overflowing with pity at the abomination. She shook her head sadly as the creature let out a heart wrenching sound, the moan of a human and the painful yowling of a feline. "Please… Put it out of its misery…" Deidra whispered as she buried her face into Blackfyre's fur. She heard a sickening crunch and she felt Blackfyre start walking. She looked up at the back of Blackfyre's head, "Is that what it's like to be an experiment?" Living with pain and suffering?" She asked him, afraid of the answer he was going to give her

Blackfyre was silent for a moment before he answered, "Yes." Deidra sighed, struggling to ask the next question.

"Do… Do you… Suffer?" This time, Blackfyre didn't answer for a couple of minutes.

"Yes." Deidra buried her face into his fur again, a felling of sorrow talking over her emotions. "But not anymore, since I am a demon, and the soul of the original wolf left its body, I can no longer suffer. My demonic nature stops me from feeling anything." Deidra inhaled the earthly scent he gave off, tinged with the smell of blood.

"Are you just saying that to make me feel better?" She asked him, letting out a weak laugh. Blackfyre looked back at her, his red eyes glowing.

"No, it's true, I do not suffer because, unlike that creature, I don't have two souls inside of me, constantly locked in battle."

"That makes sense…" She said in a quiet voice. She looked up at the trees and saw strange birds that glared down at them, more of the stitched creatures. She looked straight ahead, ignoring the abominations surrounding them.

"I sense his presence." Blackfyre said, "I hope the forest isn't tricking me." They came to an empty part of the forest, no sounds, and no howls of agony. Instead, there was a roaring waterfall and a lake.

"How in the world did they manage to fit this here?" Deidra said in awe.

"Humans can do many things when there are massive amounts of money involved." Blackfyre said to her. Deidra looked around the lake when she saw the lake started bubbling. She gasped as something giant burst from the water, and then she saw a flash of red dash between what she made out to be massive tentacles.

"Dante!" she called out. The flash of red leapt away from the tentacles and landed on the edge of the lake, opposite where Deidra and Blackfyre were.

The creature roared, its tentacles lashed out towards Dante. He dodged them easily, pulling out his guns, he aimed at the monster and unleashed out a volley of bullets. Deidra saw the center of the creature, it looked like a woman, with a hood like that of a cobra fanning out, starting from the top of its head and ending at its waist. The bottom of the body seemed to melt with a serpentine body. Enraged, the creature jerked her hand towards Dante. Deidra watched as the water swelled, taking on the shape of a hand Dante looked at the hand and Deidra thought she saw him grin as he was grabbed by it. The monsters brilliant blue eyes managed to shimmer even more brightly as the hand submerged under the water, along with Dante.

"There he goes…" Blackfyre mumbled.

"Dante!" Deidra called out. The creature turned its head, its eyes landing on Deidra and Blackfyre.

"Oh shit…"

The monster screamed as it lurched towards them, its arms outstretched before it. Blackfyre leapt to the side and dodged the main attack but didn't see the tentacle that was coming out of the water, curling up behind him. It lashed out abruptly, striking Deidra on her side, making her fly off Blackfyre's back. She landed on the ground 10 feet away, rolling to a stop, desperately trying to get the air back into her lungs, "Deidra!" She heard Blackfyre yell. He tried to get to her but various tentacles lashed out at him, slamming down onto the ground between him and Deidra. He pranced back, growling, his claws slashing out and jaws snapping at the monster. He lifted his head towards Deidra as she rolled over as she got on all fours, and then managed to stand up. She shrugged the guitar case off her shoulder, unzipping it and pulling out Abyss. She dropped the empty case and sprinted towards the monster. It screeched and thick tentacles came at Deidra. She leapt into the air, dodging the tentacles and she grabbed a hold of one. The monster screamed, infuriated as it whipped the tentacle she was holding onto back and forth, but Deidra held on. The monster brought the tentacle op high and Blackfyre saw Deidra loosen her grip and fall towards the creature. She swung her sword in an arc towards the creature, it twisted away to avoid being hit by the sword, instead, it slashed through the abdomen of the monster. It shrieked as it fell back into the water, along with Deidra.

The water fell still, Blackfyre ran to the edge of the lake, scanning the dark water. Then, suddenly, the surface of the water exploded and there was a loud whooping as Dante broke through. He shook his head with a grin and looked at Blackfyre, his grin suddenly disappearing.

"Blackfyre? What are you doing here?" He looked around, "And where's Deidra?" Dante pulled himself onto the shore shaking his head violently, water droplets flinging off the ends of his hair.

"She's… She's in there…" Blackfyre looked into the dark water.

"What!" Dante exclaimed, "Dammit! Stay here Blackfyre; I'm going in after her!" Dante stood up, dropping his weapons and pulling off his coat. After, he dived into the water. Blackfyre lay sown, resting his head between his paws as he let out a low whine.

**OoooOoooO**

Deidra opened her eyes, everything was blurry. She reached up to rub her eyes, finding that her hair was plastered all over her face, wet.

"What the…?" She murmured softly as she pushed it out of her face. She yelped as the first thing she saw was a fish, brown in color with large, empty eye sockets, massive fangs protruding from its mouth, curving up and the top ones curving down, it couldn't even close its mouth from how large the abnormal teeth were. She looked around her and saw that she was in a large air bubble, she looked around for Abyss and she the sword stuck in the rocks 10 feet below her. She started reaching for it when a voice stopped her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Deidra looked up to see the monster loom up in front her, the blue skinned monster drawing nearer to the air bubble.

"Any closer and I'll kill you with my bare hands." Deidra growled.

"Mmm, feisty girl aren't you?" The monster purred, its face coming closer to hers through the bubble, the pale blue hair floating around the monsters delicate female face, "I wouldn't be making sick threats, considering your position. You are in my domain now, demon." Deidra was taken aback.

"Demon? If anyone here is a demon, it would be you!" she snapped at the creature.

"I have a name," it growled at her. She pulled back, "you may call me Shamala."

"Deidra, pleased to make your acquaintance." She sneered. Shamala's lip quirked as she looked into the blazing eyes of the girl standing before her in the bubble. "Why did you keep me alive? Why not kill me when you had the chance?" She inquired. Shamala's mouth twisted up into a smile.

"Because I have a proposition for you." She told Deidra.

"I don't take offers from monsters who try to kill me." She snapped.

"Hear me out. You might like what I offer." Deidra crossed her arms across her chest and stared icily at Shamala. "I can hear you soul, it's screaming out to me, wanting more power, wanting to escape the cage that it was locked away in." She curled around the bubble, her face inches from Deidra's, "It wants freedom." She smiled, "If you take up my offer, I can free that soul, unlock those lost memories you have hidden in the back of your mind."

"But of course there's a catch." Deidra said in an irritated tone.

"An eye for an eye deal, I grant you freedom, and you grant me mine. Not a bad offer, correct?" Shamala stared into Deidra's icy gaze, she though she saw something flicker behind them, a moment of indecision, but it was gone in an instant as Deidra replied coldly.

"No."

"Then you are a fool!" Shamala shrieked, drawing back and making the air bubble around Deidra explode. Deidra managed to suck in a deep breath before it disappeared and she swam down towards her sword. She grabbed it and swung right as a tentacle came at her, slicing it in half. Shamala bared her rows of sharp pointy teeth and lurched forward; about to grab Deidra when suddenly, she stopped. Wide-eyed, she looked down; the black sword was embedded in her chest, straight through her heart. She felt the blood being drained from her body, her tentacles curling and shriveling up. Shamala glanced up into the eyes of her killer, a bloodthirsty glint in her eyes. Shamala let out a scream as Deidra twisted the blade and pulled it out, a stream of black blood following the sword, she watched as the dry husk of what used to be Shamala sank into the dark oblivion of the lake.

Deidra looked up to see the surface of the water about 100 feet above her and she started swimming towards it when suddenly, an excruciating pain shot up her back. She gritted her teeth and bubbles left her nose as she reached up to touch her pack when another jolt of pain shot through her body. Then the pain exploded, something tore through her back and all the air she had inside left her in large bubbles from her mouth, her back arched from the pain and her body started going through convulsions, bursts of color flashing before her eyes. She couldn't breathe, couldn't scream, she was drawing in water.

She was drowning.

She felt everything stop, her motionless body floating through the water, Abyss still clutched in her hand. She saw that the water around her was red with blood, she felt her life leaving her, arms wrapping around her when everything went dark, pulling her away from everything…

* * *

><p><em>Ebony: Do you see that little yellow bubble down there? It's your best friend *Ghostly noises* You shall now click on it and leave a word or two, or maybe something more!<em>

_Dante: *Raises an eyebrow* What are you trying to do?_

_Ebony: I'm trying to send them subliminal messages *Continues making ghost sounds*_

_Dante: *Shakes his head with a grin* You're crazy Ebony._

_Ebony: *Places her hands on her hips with a huff* Fine! I want to see you do better!_

_Dante: *Grins sexily at the reader* Hey you, good lookin' person there, __you should leave a review. *Winks*_


	16. Chapter 15: Almost There

_Hey you guys. I'm sorry I haven't updated, I was about to on Friday... But I didn't. I had found out that a friend committed suicide_. _I wasn't his best buddy, but I still knew him. __ This is a terrible chapter, I didn't really have the motivation to type this, but I did. Please forgive me, but I don't care if you review. Please pray for Jeremy Peterson, Born September 13th, 1995 - January 12th, 2012._ _Take care my friends, and Never Give In._

_Chapter Fifteen: Almost There_

Dante burst through the water with an unconscious Deidra. He swam towards the shore desperately where Blackfyre stood at the edge in human form, ready to help. They got her out of the water and Dante lay her down on her back. Blackfyre stood over her, wide-eyed.

"Deidra…" He whispered.

"Damn it! She's not breathing!" Dante yelled as he stared down at her pale face.

"Do something Dante! We can't just let her die!" Blackfyre exclaimed.

"I don't see you doing anything to help!" Dante snarled at him. Dante glanced back at Deidra and Blackfyre heard him swear under his breath as Dante shifted and said, "I'm going to have to give her CPR."

"What!" Blackfyre cried out, "You think I'm going to let you…" Dante glared at him,

"This is not the time! Would you rather she died?"

"No! Just save her!" Blackfyre's heart was racing as he watched the scene before him unfold, Dante tilting back her head, placing his mouth over hers and breathing into her, then looking at her chest. Again, he breathed into her, looking down to see if her chest was rising.

"Come on, Deidra! Breathe damn it!" He pumped her chest and started the whole process again. Blackfyre sank to his knees as he watched the scene before him, his eyes wide with fear, "I'm not going to let you die on me! Not here and not ever!" Dante repeated the process 5 times, he breathed into her again and that's when she coughed. She expelled large amounts of water from her body and Dante slowly pulled her up into a sitting position, bringing her into his arms as she continued coughing violently.

Blackfyre brought a shaky hand to his face, "She's alive…" He whispered in relief.

"Are you alright, Deidra?" Dante whispered into her ear.

"My back…" She whimpered. Dante tightened his grasp on her.

"You're fine Deidra, it'll pass. I promise the pain will go away." He said softly. He pulled away the hand that had been resting on her back and looked at the glistening blood covering it. "Come on Deidra; let's get you out of here." He looked over at Blackfyre and Blackfyre nodded as he transformed. Dante stood up and held out his hand, Deidra took it and he helped her to her feet. Deidra wobbled as she felt and unnatural balance. She blinked and looked behind her, her mouth falling open with shock.

"No…" She said under her breath. Dante put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it. She looked up at him with sad eyes. "So I am a demon… a monster… just like those things that my father created…" Her voice cracked. She felt the strongest urge to cry, but the tears wouldn't come. Dante watched sorrowfully as she struggled with herself.

"You can't cry anymore Deidra… Devils Never Cry."

"NO!" Deidra screamed as she jerked away from him, "I'm not a monster! I am a human!" She looked down, "I can't be a monster…" She said in a defeated tone. Blackfyre and Dante looked at each other, and then Dante looked back at Deidra. He reached out and wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her flush against him, his other arm winding around her waist. He felt her tremble in his arms and he tightened his arms around her.

"You shouldn't have followed me." He whispered to her.

"I couldn't help it; you didn't want to tell me what you were up to, I was curious…" She said into his shoulder. Dante stayed silent, he looked at Blackfyre to see him sighing heavily.

"It was my fault that she was able to find you." He told Dante. Deidra gritted her teeth, "Don't' blame her." Dante pulled away, still holding Deidra by the shoulders.

"Don't worry about it; at least no one was… hurt, right?" He tried to cover up his hesitation with a forced smirk. He looked down at Deidra, "I still need to go finish the job. I want you to stay with Blackfyre; don't follow me whatever you do. Go back to the surface and I'll be there in half an hour at the most. Can you do that?" Deidra looked back at the wings, then down at her feet, avoiding Dante's eyes as she gave a small nod. Dante's gaze softened as he took his hand away from her shoulder and placed it under her chin, making her look up at him. Her perplexed eyes gazing into his, trying to understand what he was trying to do when, suddenly, Dante lowered his lips to hers. She gasped, her eyes widened in surprise at the sudden assault. As quickly as it had happened, it abruptly ended, leaving Deidra in a complete daze.

"Uhh…" Was all she could manage at the moment; Dante gave her his famous smirk and she blushed furiously.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." He said as he let go of her. He picked up his coat and weapons leaving Blackfyre and a bewildered Deidra behind. Blackfyre glanced at Deidra as she reached up; pressing her fingers to her lips as she stared at the spot Dante had disappeared into with a faraway look in her eyes.

"Deidra?" Blackfyre walked over to her. He nudged her with his muzzle, "Are you alright?" Deidra slowly looked over her shoulder.

"Huh? Did you say something?" She asked with a blank look on her face. Blackfyre shook his head with a dog-like grin.

"Never mind," He laughed, "Come; let us wait for Dante outside. This place makes me uneasy." Deidra blinked, seeming to take in her surroundings.

"I know how you feel Blackfyre." She shuddered, her wings lifted, making Deidra look back at them in disdain, "It's difficult to believe that they actually belong to me…" Blackfyre watched as she shuddered in disgust and looked at him, "Let's go, I can't stand being here anymore." Blackfyre nodded, watching as she picked up Abyss and the discarded guitar case. She put it away and slung it awkwardly over her shoulder. Deidra turned to Blackfyre and climbed up onto his back. Deidra looked back at the black wings and stretched them out, then closed them, pulling them close to her back.

"I imagine they feel foreign to you." Blackfyre commented, hearing the rustling of feathers.

"Yes, it's just so… strange." He heard her sigh, "I don't wish to dwell on it." He felt her press her face into his fur and he started going back the way they came.

**OoooOoooO**

"Phew, well that was a pain." Deidra's head swiveled around as she saw Dante walk up to her and Blackfyre. They were sitting on a park bench in a secluded area of the park.

"Dante!" She called out with a smile. Dante looked up and smirked,

"Hey babe." He chuckled.

"I take it your work is done?" She heard Blackfyre ask.

"Yep. Now I have one more to go." Dante's smirk faltered, "Is your back…"

"It's fine." Deidra sighed, "It doesn't hurt as much anymore, besides, it's not as though I can get rid of them." Deidra shook her head.

"Hey, at least they're useful!" Dante said lightheartedly.

"There are a number of things more useful, like extra arms." Deidra pointed out.

"Yeah, but extra arms are gross, wings are much more sexy." He grinned widely and dodged an oncoming stick.

"Pervert." He heard Deidra mutter under her breath.

"And you know it!" Dante's grin became even wider if that was possible. Deidra stood up and looked at him.

"It's painfully obvious; I don't know how anyone could miss the fact that you're a lecher." She said to him,

"I agree." Blackfyre said with a small smirk.

Dante laughed, "Hey, a man's gotta have his fun!" Deidra rolled her eyes at him.

"Now what do we do?" She asked. Blackfyre and Dante glanced at her.

"Well, I still need to go to tell the boss that the 'impossible' job is done." Dante air quoted, "And finish another job, then we can be on our way to Salt Lake." Deidra looked at him.

"Salt Lake? Why are we going to Salt Lake?" She questioned.

"We need to find out some more things about your father's evil plot of rule domination, don't we? And what better place to look than in one of his big companies?" Dante told her.

"I guess that could work." Blackfyre mused.

"So that's what you were up to? You were looking for a way to learn more about my father? Why didn't you just say that?" Deidra inquired.

Dante shrugged, "I didn't want to prod. I like to find things out for myself than being told what's going on."

"In other words, he wants to act tough and not ask around. Just like a lost couple, driving around, the male wants to figure it out himself, and the woman wants to ask someone that's familiar to the area." Blackfyre interjected. Dante glared at him and Deidra shook her head.

"Well, since that's all over with, we should go back to the boss you were speaking about." Deidra said out loud. Dante nodded and turned on his heel, walking towards the buildings. Deidra stared after him, biting her lip. Blackfyre stood up, grabbing Deidra's guitar case as he strode over to where she stood and nudged her shoulder. She jumped and chased Dante until she caught up to him. Dante glanced over at her and stopped, Deidra stumbled slightly at Dante's abrupt stop. She looked back at him, "Is something wrong?" She questioned.

"You can't really walk around the city with wings sprouting out of your back." He told her. Her shoulders slumped.

"Oh…" She fidgeted making her wings rustle; then she looked up at him, "So… you want me to stay out of sight?" She turned her gaze to the ground.

"That's not what I meant; it's just not smart to go around with your wings in plain sight." He dropped his guitar case, took off his coat and handed it to her, "Here, take off your coat and put this one on, a ripped up coat won't hide your wings very well." He said lightheartedly. She glanced at his offered coat and smiled.

"Thank you." She said softly as she shrugged off her coat and put it in his empty hand and took his red one from his other hand and put it on. Dante picked up his guitar case, slung it over his shoulder as he took a step back and looked her over.

"Damn, that looks incredibly sexy on you." He said with a grin. Deidra rolled her eyes and rolled up the large sleeves.

"This is so big on me." She laughed.

"That's what makes it all the sexier."

"Psh, whatever. I probably look extremely dorky." She groaned.

"You look amazing." Deidra looked up at Dante and he smiled down at her.

"You guys are going to make me sick." Blackfyre said as he stepped in between them and held out Deidra's guitar case. Deidra heard Dante cough and she took the guitar case, slinging it over her shoulder,

'_Saved by the wolf.'_ She chuckled to herself.

"Come on, we should get it over with." Dante said as he started walking away. Blackfyre and Deidra followed close behind him.

Somewhere in the distance, a building that was bathed in blood, crumbled as a creature awoke and began to feed on flesh in the darkness.

**OoooOoooO**

The doors to the bar swung open, the trio striding into the bar.

"This is where the boss is?" Deidra asked skeptically.

"I guess you can say something like that." Dante said with a grin. He walked over to the bar and dropped something on the marble surface, "Impossible my ass." Dante muttered. The bartender glanced over his shoulder, his features transforming into a scowl as he recognized the man standing on the other side of the bar.

"What are you doing back here? I thought I told you to get out." He snapped.

"I'm here to tell you I'm done with one of the jobs." Dante said as he pointed at a computer ship on the table.

"What?" The bartender swirled around and gawked at the computer chip on the table surface, "How-what-but…"

Dante held up his hand, silencing the bartender, "Like I said, this wouldn't make me break a sweat." He explained to him. The bartender picked up the chip and stared long and hard at Dante.

"Thank you, this will give us immense amounts of information on their projects." He muttered his thanks.

"How is it going with getting those tickets?" Dante asked nonchalantly. The bartender froze and swore under his breath.

"Uhh… yeah, I've been working on that." He told him.

"You better hurry, because from the looks of it, I'll be done with the second job in a couple of hours." Dante said as he turned away from the bar, "Use the money from this job to buy those tickets will ya?" He called over his shoulder. Dante looked at Blackfyre and Deidra and motioned towards the door and they left.

"That was your boss?" Blackfyre asked as they stepped out of the bar

"Not really, he's the one in charge of handing out the jobs. Depending on the job, there's a different boss." Dante told them.

Deidra glanced over at Dante, "So what's your next job?" She asked.

"I just need to get rid of something, from what the job offer said."

"So an extermination?" Blackfyre looked over at Dante. Dante grinned,

"Yeah, an extermination." He chuckled.

"Where is the infected area?" Blackfyre asked, Dante's grin became even wider,

"Some stuck up rich person's house." He answered. Deidra raised an eyebrow.

"What's so funny about that?" Deidra asked, confused.

"Let's just say I hate stuck up rich people, and exterminations give me an excuse to break some things in their house." He chuckled.

"That's incredibly rude of you." Deidra chastised as she crossed her arms across her chest. Dante smiled down at her.

"Trust me, when you meet these people, you're going to want to break something." He laughed. Deidra rolled her eyes at him and Blackfyre interjected,

"You do know where this house is right?"

"Yeah, it's big, secluded and smells of money." Dante told him. Blackfyre raised an annoyed eyebrow, "Chill Blackfyre, I know where it is."

"Just don't get us lost now." Blackfyre snickered, "We might have to ask for directions if we do." Dante flicked him on the back of his head and Blackfyre grinned, rubbing the spot where he had been flicked.

"Shut up mutt." Dante grinned.

**OoooOoooO**

"There it is." Dante pointed at the large, black metal gate.

"It doesn't smell like money." Deidra stated. Dante laughed and wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him,

"Just wait until you go inside, it'll reek of the stuff." Dante whispered in her ear. Deidra felt her cheeks get warm and she pulled away.

"Come, we can't leave the customer waiting." Blackfyre said as he pushed Deidra and Dante along.

"Hey! Don't get your fur into a bunch!" Dante said to Blackfyre over his shoulder.

"I'm just telling you to stop stalling Dante; we can't afford to lose more time. I saw your faces on the T.V. in the bar."

"What?" Deidra craned her neck back, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"They came up with drawings?" Dante asked; Blackfyre nodded.

"Sadly, they didn't do you two any justice at all. You could even say they weren't you, but I don't think we want to risk that." He told them. Dante nodded curtly and they stopped at the gates. Dante looked up at the camera, waving his hand.

"_What is your business here?"_ A garbled voice asked.

"I'm here about the job. I hear you've been having some troubles." Dante said loudly. The intercom stayed silent for a few seconds, then said,

"_Enter"_ The black gate swung open silently and they walked up the pathway to the house. It was fairly large, with tall steeples.

"This place looks like a church…" Deidra said quietly.

"It is, or more like it was." Blackfyre looked over to his left. Deidra followed his gaze and saw a rather large cemetery. They arrived at the door; Dante lifted his hand to knock on the door but stopped when it opened. Behind it was a butler; his grey hair was combed back nicely and he fixed his glasses upon his nose. His light grey eyes regarded the young people standing outside the door, finally, he stepped aside.

"Welcome to Asylia Manor." He said with a bow, "I am Harrison, Lord Resom Asylia's butler." He straightened.

"Yeah, yeah, where's the demon?" Dante asked, glancing around.

"Dante!" Deidra hissed, smacking him upside the head. She turned to the butler, "Please forgive my friend; we're in a bit of a hurry." She looked glanced at Dante and saw him fold his arms over his chest and scoff.

"Apology accepted. May I take your coat?" He asked, holding out his hand. Dante handed him Deidra's black coat and the butler turned towards Deidra. "Young miss?" He asked, Deidra fidgeted and Dante stepped in.

"Her health is fragile and I can't risk her getting sick because of some nasty draft." The butler looked at Deidra and Dante skeptically, but decided not to question any further and turned away, hanging the black coat on a coat hanger. He turned back towards the trio.

"Now, if you will follow me, I will take you to my Lord's office." He motioned for them to follow him and he walked down the spacious room, "This house was a church made in the 17th century, the architecture is gothic style and was made into a home in the 19th century. The Asylia family has been living here since and he—"

"Did you say something?" Dante interrupted. Harrison pursed his lips and Deidra elbowed him in the ribs.

"Will you stop that?" She chided.

"Stop what? Stop him from making my ear fall off?" He said to her, "I'm here to do a job, not take a history class."

"Unless you don't want to get paid, you should start considering keeping your mouth shut." Blackfyre told him. Dante rolled his eyes at them. The butler opened a door and glanced warily at Dante,

"Please try not to irritate him." He warned him.

"He's going to love me charm." Dante said glibly. Dante brushed by the butler and Deidra looked at the elderly man,

"Please forgive him… again. He's not very social." She explained. She nodded her head and she entered the room followed by Blackfyre. Inside, the room was massive, the stained glass windows depicted angels, demons, people praying, and a war between the three. There were three sofas and a rather large desk where a man with blond hair sat. He looked in his early thirties, but he was haggard, his eyes glancing around in paranoia. Dante threw himself on the sofa, making the man jump.

"Lord Asylia, these are the ones here for the job." The butler bowed deeply, "Please forgive me for not warning you sooner, they seem to be in a hurry."

"It's fine Harrison." He brushed his messy hair out of his eyes, "Could you bring us some tea?" He asked. Harrison righted himself and nodded.

"Right away sir." He turned and left the room. The man stood and straightened his suit as he walked around his desk and held out his hand towards Blackfyre. Blackfyre shook it, the man turned towards Deidra and he held out his hand towards her. She smiled and took his hand and he kissed her knuckles. He then walked over towards Dante and he held out his hand towards him.

"I'm not going to let you kiss my hand." Dante scoffed as he waved away the man's hand. He cleared his throat uncomfortably and brought his hand back down to his side.

"I am Resom Asylia," He told them, "I have to thank you for taking this job. I don't know how much more I can take of this…"

"Of what, exactly?" Deidra asked, cocking her head to the side. Resom turned towards a painting of a family.

"A little more than 15 years ago, things started getting a little strange. Whispering voices, broken furniture, and the like… but recently, worse things have been happening." He turned towards them, "My sister was found dead, brutally disfigured, in her own room, as though some sort of beast attacked her and tore her apart…" Deidra noticed Dante perk up somewhat at the statement.

"You don't say…" Dante said thoughtfully. Resom nodded,

"Things have been getting out of hand, it's like there's something in the house that's restless, angry."

"Have you taken in consideration that it might be a demon?" Dante asked as he sat up and interlaced his fingers together, resting his chin on them.

"A-a demon?" Resom repeated.

"Yeah, a demon. Ya know, all like, 'Rawr, I'm going to eat you and destroy everything.' That type of demon."

"Well… I guess that would answer a lot of questions…" Resom jumped slightly as Dante stood up from the sofa and clapped his hands together.

"Well then! I'm going to take a look around just to check how things might go down." He said as he walked towards the open door. Harrison appeared with the tray of tea when he saw Dante leaving.

"Will you not be having any tea?" He asked him.

"Nah, it tastes like plants to me, too wimpy." He said as he stepped around him. Deidra shook her head and sighed.

"Is he… always like that?" Resom asked Deidra.

"More or less, mostly around other people though." She found herself rubbing her temples. She looked up as Harrison set the tea tray down on the desk. He took the tea cups and held one out to Resom and he took it. Then he held one out to Deidra,

"Tea, young miss?" He offered. She nodded her thanks and took it and sipped it.

"I'm not sure if he should take the job. He seems too… young." Deidra looked up at the concerned gaze of the rich man.

"Believe me, when it comes to supernatural stuff, Dante is your guy." Blackfyre told him as he accepted the tea from Harrison.

"Dante… Is that his name?" Resom asked. Deidra nodded,

"We never formally introduced ourselves, did we?" She asked.

Resom shook his head, "No, not really."

"My name is Blackfyre." He said as he pointed to himself. Deidra straightened,

"And my name is Deidra. A pleasure to make your acquaintance." She said with a small smile.

"And I take it you work with him?"

"You can say that." Deidra said.

"But we're mostly backups, when he's in desperate need of it. Most of the time he doesn't, like I said, he's incredibly efficient with these kinds of things." Blackfyre explained.

I hope he is… because whatever has been doing these things, I fear it might not be human." He took a long sip of tea and set the plate and teacup down on the desk.

"Like we've said, he'll be fine—"

The door burst open and Dante stood in the opening, "You might want to leave the building. Whatever is here is getting mad that you brought friendly visitors." He said with a wide grin.

"W-what?" Resom said, dumbfounded. Dante looked at him,

"Get you lazy ass out of here unless you want to get eaten!" He yelled at him. Resom jumped and ran out the door, "You too old man." He said to Harrison. Harrison sighed,

"I was hoping that you would be able to finish your tea…" He said disappointedly as he followed the frightened Resom, "Please refrain from breaking anything." He told Dante. Dante grinned widely,

"Sure thing." He said. He looked at Deidra and Blackfyre after Resom and Harrison had left, "Whatever it is, it's big, and it's angry." He turned and motioned for them to follow him, "And it's looking for something, so be careful around it."


	17. Chapter 16: Arrival

_Huzzah! Don't worry you guys I'm still alive! But it's ridiculous how long it took me to type this up! I've been swamped with so much homework and rehearsals for choir and staying after school hours on end working on an art mural... . My brain is going to spontaneously combust! I have to say... I'm a little mad at myself for not making more time to work on my story. It must've felt so forever alone. Word of caution, I'm not entirely sure when I'll be able to type up the next chapter and upload it, I'm going to have rehearsals all throughout this week and the next, but here's this chapter, please review! I love you all for putting up with my insanity!_

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Dante or Devil May Cry, they belong to CAPCOM... I just play with them :)_

_**Dante:** I almost thought you were never going to come back, where the hell have you been? Living under a rock or something?_

_**Ebony:** No! It's called school! You should take it sometime!_

_**Dante:** Nah, if I even set foot in a school, it would explode because it wouldn't be able to handle my level of awesomeness._

_**Ebony:** Oh, I see, so I'm not awesome?_

_**Dante: **Nope._

_**Ebony:** How the hell does that work? We're related!_

_**Dante:** Yeah, but who has a sexy body like mine?_

_**Ebony:** Vergil..._

_**Dante:** Shuddup.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Sixteen: Arrival<em>

"How big are we talking here?" Deidra asked.

"Considering how strong the demonic aura is, pretty damn big." Dante said over his shoulder.

"We should be wary." Blackfyre warned. Dante grinned,

"Blackfyre, since when am I careful?" Dante stopped and pulled out his guns, "Besides, the bigger they are, the harder they fall." He grinned back at them and pointed with Ivory, "It's in the foyer." He told them, he spun the gun in his hand, "Let's rock." Deidra and Blackfyre followed him down the hall.

Suddenly, Deidra was pushed against the wall as large claws embedded themselves in the wall where she was standing just a moment before. Dust rained down around her, making her sneeze, "Stay down Deidra, you're in no shape to fight. Hide." She looked up into Dante's eyes and nodded. He stepped away from her and turned towards the demon.

"Damn, you're one ugly son of a bitch." He said to it. It was large, about the size of a bus, its long neck twisted and the head turned towards Dante. Deidra saw Dante look back at her, his eyes urging her to leave. She glanced around and decided to go the second floor and watch from behind a pillar. She moved away slowly, Dante walked away from her, keeping the demons attention on him. Blackfyre moved silently in his human form, slowly getting closer to the demon. Deidra looked to her right to see the stairs and she we went up them quickly.

The grey demon lunged, Dante sidestepped the attack and shot at it with Ebony and Ivory, the ringing of bullets drowned out by the demons roar. Blackfyre transformed, leaping into the air and landing on the creature's fleshy back. He sunk his fangs into its shoulder and it reared its neck, it gold pupils rolling around in its head as it let out a yowl. Deidra saw black blood bubble up from the wound that Blackfyre had inflicted. Blackfyre let out a howl and threw his head back, Deidra saw smoke rising from the black blood, and then it changed color, turning into a sickly green liquid.

The demon threw Blackfyre from its back, making him land in a heap against the wall. Deidra gasped, her hands flying to her mouth, and Dante called out his name, swiftly pulling out Rebellion. He swung at the demons leg, slicing it clean off. The demon screeched, collapsing to the ground, there it stayed, black blood squirting out where the appendage used to be. Deidra ran down the stairs towards Blackfyre, falling to her knees when she was close enough. She wrapped her arms around his thick neck, his eyes were closed and he was hardly breathing. Deidra looked at his mouth, a small cry escaping her.

His entire mouth was burned and bleeding, and smoke still rising from it. Deidra looked back at Dante and the demon to see that its leg had regenerated. It was still fighting against Dante,

"Dante! The blood! It's like fire! Make sure it doesn't touch you!" She called out to him. He glanced over at her and turned his gaze back to the demon that had turned towards Deidra, the floor where the blood had fallen was burning, the smell of smoke obscuring her vision.

"**The Fallen One!"** It rumbled, **"I have found you!"** It started making its way towards her, but Dante blocked it from going any closer.

"Hey! I'm the one you're fighting here! Don't be a wuss, fight me!" Dante said as he brandished his sword at the demon. It growled, a grey tail whacking the blade away,

"**I must have the one that is fallen, she is the key, and she will be the one to lead us!"** The demon bared its teeth at Dante, a clawed hand swinging out at him. Dante leapt up into the air but didn't notice the demons tail off to the side; catching him off guard. He let out a loud, 'Oof!' as he flew through the air, he managed to flip around and land on the balcony on the second floor. The demon saw its chance and rushed at Deidra. Deidra shrugged off the guitar case, the red coat and she stood, turning towards the oncoming demon.

"No one hurts my Blackfyre and lives to tell about it." She hissed. Her black wings spread open; a strong gust threw the demon back against the far wall. She reached out her hand and the guitar case unzipped, making Abyss fly to her hand. Dante saw Deidra wince, her eyes changing color from a bright blue from when she threw back the demon, to black when she became possessed by Abyss, and then they changed back to a raging blue. She clasped the sword with both hands, bringing it to her right and she flew straight at the demon. It looked up at the last scene it would ever see, into the fierce gaze of a black angel. The color of the eyes kept flickering from a blue, to a black, then back to a blue.

"**The Fallen One will lead the shadows of the dark and they will consume the light. Long live the Fallen One…"** The black blade sunk into the middle of its head, she felt Abyss absorbing the blood, making it start to grow unbearably hot, and then Deidra pushed the sword down and sliced its head in half. She was panting heavily as she landed lightly on the ground, folding her wings tightly against her back. She was panting heavily, Abyss held tightly in her grip as she winced again. She heard a thump behind her and some footsteps; she turned around to see Dante walking towards her rubbing the back of his neck.

"If you keep killing demons like this, you're gonna put me out of the job." He joked. She smiled wearily at him, blinking a few times as things got fuzzy,

"Well then, you better step up your—" All of a sudden, she cried out as he brought her left hand to her head,

"_Give in! Don't Fight!" _Abyss screeched in her mind,

"_NO!"_ Another voice said forcefully. Deidra fell to her knees, pain enveloping her completely.

"Deidra?" Dante dropped his hand from his neck and looked down worriedly at Deidra, "Are you ok?" He approached her slowly,

"Stay away from me!" She yelled at him. Looking up at him, Dante saw her eyes fluctuate from a strange bright blue, to a black. She cringed in pain as the voices continued to fight, as though there were several entities inside of her body, vying for control. She screamed in pain as she felt something stab at her mind painfully multiple times.

"Deidra!" Dante was kneeling next to her and grasping her shoulders, "God damn it! Tell me what's wrong!" Deidra clenched her teeth and shut her eyes as another ripple of pain coursed through her.

"It… it hurts…" She whimpered. Deidra felt Dante grab her right hand and pry his fingers off of Abyss. The sword clattered to the ground and instantly, the voices and pain were gone, a wave of nausea and exhaustion washed over her, she slumped against Dante and he instantly wrapped his arms around her, "They're gone…" She whispered.

"What just happened, Deidra?"

"The voices… they're gone." She closed her eyes. Dante felt her go limp in his arms and he looked down at her. There was a rustle of fabric and he looked over and saw his coat on the ground.

"Her soul and Abyss are fighting against each other." A raspy voice said. Dante looked up to see Blackfyre still in wolf form.

"Hey, I thought your mouth was useless." He pointed out.

"It wasn't too serious, my mouth is still burnt but it's healing. If I had held on any longer, I probably wouldn't be still alive." Blackfyre's red eyes gazed down at Deidra. They heard her sigh and Dante stood up with his arms still wrapped around her,

"You don't have to help me, I can manage…" Dante shook his head.

"Deidra, you can barely even stand up." Deidra knew this was true, and she didn't fight it. Dante let go, but kept one arm wrapped around her waist to support her. Dante quickly bent down to grab his coat, helped Deidra put it on and he turned to Blackfyre.

"Blackfyre, grab Abyss and let's get the hell out of here."

**OoooOoooO**

"Dammit, the police caught up." Dante muttered as he looked around a corner. In front of the bar, there were two police cars parked on the curb. "Blackfyre, hold Deidra for a moment while I go in." Dante said, turning to Blackfyre.

"But I'm injured!" Blackfyre slurred.

"It's your damn mouth that's injured, not your arms." Dante said indifferently.

"Don't you think it would be better for me to go in? The police don't know about me." Blackfyre pointed out. Dante clenched his teeth.

"You know its true Dante, you go in there, and you'll stick out like a sore thumb with that hair. You aren't very inconspicuous." Deidra told him. Dante let out a fast breath and nodded curtly. Blackfyre held out Deidra's guitar case and she grabbed it. Blackfyre walked towards the bar. He opened the door and stepped in to see the police standing in front of the bartender. He glanced over at Blackfyre and his eyes widened for a second, before he could say anything, Blackfyre put a finger to his lips to signal silence and he walked over to a table in the corner to listen in to the conversation between the police and bartender.

"There have been reports that a man and woman of the exact same description have been seen entering this bar." One of the officers said. The bartender shook his head,

"Look, even if they just opened the door to look in and left, I would remember a pair of people that look like that. Especially if you say one of them has snow white hair." He told the officers.

"But we have witnesses that say that they have seen them!" The other officer said.

The bartender picked up a mug and started cleaning it, "Look, you can ask anyone here and they will testify that no one of that description have come by here, right boys?" He yelled out the last part and the customers who were all eying the cops warily, cheered. The officers looked at each other and then back at the bartender.

"Are there no cameras here?" One of them asked.

"You really think there are going to be cameras in this bar?" He said to them matter-of-factly.

"Fine, we'll leave for now, but if we hear anything else about those two, we'll be back."

"Oh God forbid my bar being destroyed by Arnold Schwarzenegger!" The bartender said as the mug thumped against the surface of the bar, "Now leave before my customers get too uncomfortable with you two." The police men grumbled and left the bar. Blackfyre stood from his seat and made his way over to the bartender.

"I'm surprised you didn't rat us out." He told him. The bartender chuckled,

"Hey, half of the people here are running from the law and I run a mercenary business, you really think I'm going to give them away? It's bad for business." Blackfyre grinned,

"I must be quick, do you have the tickets?" The bartender nodded and walked to the back, when he came back out, he had three tickets in his hand and a briefcase.

"The first job managed to pay all three tickets; someone came in and gave me the briefcase full with 5 grand for the completion of the second one." He slid them across the surface, "You should leave now, the police are getting too close to finding you, all three of you can't stay here a moment longer." Blackfyre nodded and took the items; he turned and left the bar.

"We have the tickets." Blackfyre said, holding up the tickets as he approached Dante. He grinned, then motioned at the briefcase with his head,

"And what's in there?"

"The money from the last job."

Dante raised his eyebrows, "Really? You don't say…"

"They were pretty quick I have to say." Blackfyre said he stuffed the tickets inside his pocket and he picked up the guitar case, slinging it over his shoulder, he looked down to see Deidra sitting against the brick wall with her eyes closed, "How is she doing?"

Dante sighed,

"She's weak, every single time she uses Abyss, this happens to her. And now you're saying that both of them are fighting against one another…" He said quietly. Blackfyre placed a hand on Dante's shoulder and Dante looked over at him.

"She'll be fine; she just needs rest, that's all." Dante nodded, he squatted down in front of Deidra and shook her softly, whispering,

"Deidra, it's time to go." Deidra opened her eyes, looking up at Dante, then at Blackfyre.

"Ok." She shifted her weight and Dante held out his hand. Deidra took it gratefully and Dante helped her to her feet, wrapping his arm around her waist again.

"I hope you know where this place is." Blackfyre said to him. Dante gave him a crooked grin,

"Don't worry, I read it in the paper. It's somewhere in the canyons."

"Do you even know where in the canyons? Or are we going to have to hike around?"

"Please no hiking, I really don't think I have it in me." Deidra said with a weak smile. Dante's gaze softened for a slight second then regained their light-heartedness.

"No worries, I know exactly where it is." He said with a smirk, "It's still a ways from here though. Sooo…" He scooped her up into his arms, "This might be the quickest way to get there." He winked at her and she let out a small laugh.

"As long as you don't drop me, I'll be fine with that." She said.

**OoooOoooO**

"Wow, this is nice." Blackfyre said in awe after they had handed the tickets to the ticket collector to be punched and entered the train. It was a luxury train, with dining tables and in the other carts were rooms.

"I wonder what's on the menu." Dante said as he sniffed the air, "Whatever it is, it smells good!"

"No kidding," Deidra's stomach growled, "I'm hungry." She said. Dante smirked at her.

"I'm pretty sure all of us are."

"We should find our room." Blackfyre said as he looked at the tickets. They walked to another car, looking at the golden plaques the doors had.

"Found it!" Dante called out. He slid open the door and walked in.

"Ooh… The seats certainly look comfortable." Deidra said excitedly. The rooms were large, the cushioned seats facing each other that at the press of a button could open up and become beds.

"ALL ABORD!" They heard the train conductor yell. They sat down on the seats and the train started moving along. After a while, after hiding the suitcase full of money, they had decided to get some food, after they were done, they came back to the room. Dante stretched out on half of the seat and looked over at Deidra who was sitting next to the window on the same long seat.

"So, Deidra, tell me about your dad." Deidra looked over at him,

"My father? Why would you want to talk about him?" She asked. Dante shrugged,

I don't know, maybe because we're heading to one of his main factories." Deidra looked out of the window and stayed silent for a moment, playing with the fabric of Dante's coat,

"I don't have much I can tell you about him. He's hardly ever talked to me. We never truly got along. He would give me a letter, and I would send it. He's distant from the world; he locks himself away in his office doing work."

"What about the experiments he conducted?" Dante asked,

"I never truly knew what went on, the messages he told me to send were always in code, and I was never allowed to watch any of the experiments until the last two, the secrets behind the experiments were supposed to die with me." Dante and Blackfyre exchanged a look at this.

"Can't you expose him for what he's doing?" Dante asked.

"Impossible, the man is powerful and he controls most of the government." Blackfyre said, shaking his head,

"He works with the government?" Dante said, appalled.

"Precisely," Deidra looked at Dante, "that is how he gets away with it. That's how he has so much money to conduct the experiments." Deidra shook her head and sighed, "I don't want to talk about this anymore. I'm too tired."

Suddenly, she felt an arm wrap around her waist and she was lying on top of Dante on the seat.

"Then sleep, we'll make sure nothing bad happens." Dante whispered in a low voice into her ear. She smiled softly, resting her head on his chest.

"I must admit that that does sound tempting right about now, I might just do so." She closed her eyes and let out a long breath, letting the strong, steady sound of Dante's heartbeat lull her to sleep.

Dante watched her relax, her breathing slowing down until it was almost rhythmic. He reached up and brushed away her bangs, then curled the black strand of hair around his finger. He smiled at when he saw the white at the end of her hair from when she bleached it.

Blackfyre watched him closely before saying, "You better not be leading her on." Dante looked at Blackfyre and frowned,

"What the hell are you talking about? You don't know anything."

Blackfyre shrugged, "No, I probably don't, but I don't want her to get hurt by a Don Juan like you. I know what you're like with women."

Dante grimaced, "That's different, and Deidra isn't like those whores. I wouldn't hurt her, I won't hurt her. I promise you that."

Blackfyre let out a quiet, 'humph' and said, "You better keep that promise, lest you wake up with something missing." Blackfyre stretched out on the opposite seat and looked at the ceiling, then turned facing away from Dante and fell asleep. Dante glared at Blackfyre's back, and then looked down at Deidra's calm face,

'_What does he know?' _He thought to himself, _'I would never use Deidra like that.'_

'_**That's what you think.'**_A voice growled. Dante shook his head,

'_Leave me alone, I wasn't talking to you.' _He snarled, his demon chuckled,

'_**Don't fool yourself, you know that in the end, you won't want anything to do with her, you just want to have some fun.' **_

'_Shut up, you don't know how I feel.'_

'_**I know exactly how you feel; we are one in the same. Stop fooling yourself.'**_ Dante gritted his teeth,

'_Get out, I don't want to talk to you, I'm not in the mood.' _His inner demon let out a low chuckle,

'_**Very well, but when you break her heart, don't say I didn't tell you so.'**_ Then, it was gone, his inner demon becoming dormant once more. Dante groaned and ran his fingers through his silky white hair and placed his hand on Deidra's back and closed his eyes, letting himself fall asleep.

**OoooOoooO**

_Deidra looked around; the light was dim so it was difficult to see where she was, but she knew that she wasn't on the train._

"_Dante? Blackfyre? Hello?" She looked around but saw nothing "Is anybody here?" She walked forward, her hands raised until they landed on some sort of rough surface. She squinted her eyes until she could make out what it was, it was a ferocious face, it's mouth hanging open with long, dagger-like teeth. It was etched into the stone; she took a step away from it when light flooded her vision. She brought her arm up to cover her eyes from the blinding light, slowly, she brought it back down. She looked down at herself and saw that she was wearing different clothes; they looked like something from the 19__th__ century. It was a white dress with beautiful black embellishments. "What the—?" She lifted her arm to inspect the white sleeve when she heard the clink of chains and saw that she was shackled to the wall. She shook them violently, trying to loosen the shackles so that she could slide her hands out but to no avail. She groaned and fell to the floor._

_A door opened, Deidra looked up into the face of a man who was smiling down at her. He held out her hand and she looked at it warily._

"_There is no need to be afraid, I will not hurt you." He told her with a British accent. She hesitated, and then took his hand. He pulled out a key from his pocket and put it in the lock, turning it with a click; the shackles opened then fell to the ground noisily. She stood up and he looked down at her admirably, "I'm glad you've been so cooperative." He said to her._

"_Where am I exactly?" She asked him._

"_You're in your mansion of course. Where else would you be?"_

"_My mansion?" Deidra looked around, "No, this isn't mine; I've never been here before." She felt fear creeping up her spine, questions swimming through her mind, 'Where am I? What am I doing here? What's going on? Why does this feel so wrong?' She jumped when she felt the man rest his hand on her lower back, his fingertips grazing her feathers._

"_Calm down, just follow me." He said to her soothingly. Deidra shook her head, adding distance between herself and the strange man._

"_No! I don't know you! Get away from me!" She looked around franticly, seeing the open door and she made a mad dash for it._

"_Bethany! Come back! They'll find you!" She heard the man call after her,_

"_Get away from me! I don't know you!" She screamed. Her heels clicked against the ground with every step she took. She rounded a corner when she saw a black figure at the end of the hallway. She stopped and saw it turn, her heart dropping when she saw what it was. A demon, with rolling eyeballs that focused on her. It was crazed, a bloodthirsty howl leaving its mouth as it rushed forward, its arm reaching out and wrapping itself around her waist. It held her up, Deidra struggled furiously, trying to free herself but the demon shook her and she looked at the demon._

"_**Fallen one, it is time for you to tear through the veil so that we may walk freely and rule this world."**__ It threw back its head and laughed, the walls of the mansion trembling at the sound. The demon turned away with her in its grasp and walked down the hall._

_She was then thrown into darkness once more._

**OoooOoooO**

Deidra's gasped, her eyes opening wide and she blinked.

She was on the train.

She was still lying on top of Dante, listening to his heartbeat.

It had all been just a dream.

She sighed and looked up at Dante's serene face. She let out a small yawn, making herself more comfortable but stopped when she felt Dante's arms tighten around her. She looked up at Dante's face to see a small frown upon his face. She reached up, touching his face. She quickly brought it back when his eyes snapped open, blinking rapidly and he looked down at her.

"Dante…" Deidra whispered.

"Hey, how did you sleep?" He asked as his arms left her waist and stretched above his head, letting out a small groan. Deidra moved over and sat up,

"Well, it was decent. I probably could've slept better." She stretched, hearing her back pop and she let out a satisfied sigh. She looked over at Blackfyre who was reading a magazine, "What about you two?" She asked them.

"I slept like a rock." Dante said as he sat up next to her. Blackfyre looked up from the magazine, glancing at Dante and then at Deidra,

"I slept well, thank you for asking." Deidra rolled her shoulders, fixing Dante's red jacket that she was still wearing.

"How much longer until we arrive?" She asked.

"According to the last announcement, we should be able to see the building in about 10 minutes."

"How long were we out?" Dante asked, his head was bowed down, his hand rubbing the back of his neck.

"A pretty decent amount of time; I think a little more than an hour, perhaps?" Blackfyre estimated. He closed the magazine and placed it on the empty space next to him.

"Maybe we should get some more food before we leave? Who knows when we're going to eat next?" Dante suggested as he stood up, walking towards the door. He slid it open and looked out in the hall, "There's nobody in the halls, which probably means the kitchen will be empty." He looked back at Blackfyre and Deidra, "Any of you two want to come with?" Deidra and Blackfyre stood, following him out of the room.

"It's strange that they have not recognized us from the news." Deidra said. Dante looked over his shoulder,

"They're all the way up in the mountains; I doubt they know anything that goes on. They might as well live under a rock."

"Deidra is right, considering the fact that she's the daughter of the head of the business, it's strange that they don't recognize her." Blackfyre said.

"That means their stupid and didn't see through her new look." Dante said with a wink.

"Or they're planning something big." Blackfyre murmured. Dante glared at him.

"Not. Helping."

Blackfyre shrugged his shoulders, "I didn't say it was supposed to be good."

"Guys, just stop it," Deidra sighed, "Let's just go eat and then wait until we arrive." Dante opened the door, entering the next train car.

"I agree, we might as well enjoy all the food they have while we still can." He said with a grin. They walked up to the counter, glass windows showing the variety of food that they had, the clanking of pots and pans going on in the background.

"Would you like to order something?" They looked at the woman standing behind the counter.

"Yeah, what would you recommend?" He asked her. The woman stood silently in thought,

"Well, there are many good things on the menu; may I recommend the Roasted Lemon Rosemary Chicken? I must say it is absolutely divine."

"Sure, why not?" Dante looked over his shoulder, "What about you guys?"

"I want the Canard à la Rouennaise… I want the entire duck, not just a small slice." Blackfyre spoke.

"Uhh… yes of course." The woman put it into the register, "And what about you?" She glanced over at Deidra.

"I would like the Smoked Salmon, nothing too fancy." She told the woman.

"Is that all?" She asked,

"No, can I get a strawberry sundae?" Dante asked hopefully. The woman looked down,

"I don't think we make those, but I'll see what we can do." She smiled and turned away from them. They chose a table to sit at, making themselves comfortable.

"What the hell is a Conrad a la Mayonnaise?" Dante asked Blackfyre.

"Canard à la Rouennaise," Blackfyre corrected.

"Whatever, I asked what it was."

"It's a roast duck served in its own blood."

Deidra grimaced, "Its own blood?"

"That sounds vomit worthy." Dante said with distaste.

"I have to object, it's quite delicious." Blackfyre said with a grin.

"That's because you're used to eating raw meat." Dante told him.

"I guess that might be a reason why."

After they had been served their food and eaten it, they walked to their room, right as they entered, an announcement came on.

"_We are arriving at Serchel Station. Please retrieve all of your belongings from the unloading docks. Thank you for riding the Serchel Express."_

"Ugh, I hate that name." Deidra muttered. Blackfyre grabbed the suitcase and they stood at the doors when the train stopped at the train station. They got off, looking around.

"Any idea where to go?" Dante asked. Deidra looked around and nodded,

"It's usually the same. I should have a good idea as to where the back entrances are." She looked at the large building and sighed, "Well, I was hoping to never come to another one of these again." She said disappointedly. Dante put a hand on her shoulder,

"Don't worry. Everything will be ok." He reassured her. She smiled at him, but that was interrupted by Blackfyre,

"Umm… I'm sorry to burst your guys' bubble, but the Security men are staring at us as though we have been dropped off by a spaceship." Dante and Deidra looked out of their peripheral vision to see the two human men making their way towards them.

"Oh come on!" Dante fumed as he took Deidra's hand and they ran towards the tall building. What lay behind those doors were unbeknownst to them.

* * *

><p><em>Yay! Chapterness! :D I hope you likie! Even though I think it was a little droll, haha. I hope you all have a great day! And you see that little golden button at the bottom? Yeah... You should... CLICK IT! :D Leave a few kind words and all that jazz, love you all!<em>


	18. Chapter 17: Taken

_I'm still alive you guys! I've just been swamped with so much stuff ... but here's the next chapter! Although I don't like it one bit :( I can't seem to find a way to make it better. I think I'm starting to have writer's block or something D: please review and tell me what you think, even the people that usually don't review should review and tell me if I should change it up, or give me suggestions on how to make it better, because I know this chapter isn't very good :L_

_**xXsilentkillerXx013**: *Gasp* YOU'RE RIGHT! Freaking a... I forgot that I never changed that! Wow... I'm so lazy, now you know I don't really proofread all the way through, thank you so much for pointing that out to me! I'll fix it!_

**_Disclaimer: _**_Do I really have to say it in every chapter?_

_Thank you all again for favoriting/reviewing/ and putting this story (And me XD) on your alerts! I love you all! _

_Now... HIGH HO SILVER! AWAYYYYYYYYYYYYY!_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Seventeen: Taken<em>

"They aren't human." Blackfyre said from behind Deidra.

"We can't risk fighting them in a public area." Dante glanced over his shoulder, "Where do we go?" He asked Deidra.

"Go around the left side of the building. There should be a door somewhere." She told him. They veered off to one side and Deidra glanced over her shoulder to see the Security men running after them, a wild frenzied look in their eyes. Deidra tripped over the uneven ground and Dante helped her regain her balance.

"Be careful!" He said to her forcefully. They rounded the corner of the building and stopped.

"Where's the door?" Blackfyre asked. Deidra scanned the wall,

"It should be there!" She cried.

"Look for it Goddamn it!" Dante put his hands to the wall, searching for any sort of crevice. Something triggered in Deidra's mind.

"Wait, I know!" She ran to the middle of the wall and looked at it, she could barely see it, but there was a faint outline of a door. She reached up, placing her hand in the middle and pushed against it. The door swung in silently into a darkness that absorbed the sunlight.

"How did you do that?"

"There's no time! Get inside!" Blackfyre pushed them through the opening and he shut the door behind them, sealing them inside the darkness.

"It's so dark in here." Deidra said. She felt Dante's gloved hand take hers.

"Just follow us," He told her, "Blackfyre can smell his way through."

"You can't see either?" Blackfyre's voice asked.

"No, this isn't a normal darkness." Dante responded.

"I'll see what I can do, because all that I can smell is blood and medicine." He told them.

"It'll lead us somewhere at least." Dante said.

"Let me get through," Deidra felt Blackfyre brush by her, "Dante, Deidra, stay close." He said to them.

"Ok." Dante said.

They winded through the darkness, unsure of whatever could pop out, but nothing happened.

"I found a door. The smell is strongest here." They heard Blackfyre say.

"Well hurry up and open it!" Dante urged.

"I hear footsteps, I can't just burst through." Blackfyre hissed at him, "Now be quiet, before they hear us." They stayed silent for a few minutes, which was interrupted by a grunt as Blackfyre pushed against the door and opened it, light spilled into the corridor and Deidra covered her eyes, blinking to try to adjust to the bright light, "Stay quiet." Blackfyre whispered to them. Deidra nodded and they stepped out into a hallway. Blackfyre closed the door behind them silently and turned around.

"Where to now?" Dante asked.

"Hold on, let me remember..." Deidra closed her eyes, bringing forth the blueprints of the building, ' It's a good thing that my father made me memorize the blueprints of every building.' She thought to herself.

"Well?" Deidra opened her eyes to see Dante looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"The filing room," She pointed down the hall, "that way."

"Ok, come on, let's go. Deidra, lead the way." Deidra nodded curtly and they walked down the hall, avoiding the cameras and the people.

"There's the door!" Deidra said pointing towards a metal door.

"Damn, it has a password." Blackfyre mumbled, looking at a number pad right above the doorknob.

"Luckily for us, the last report that was sent from the spy in this company contained the pass code." Dante said with a grin.

"Did they ever say what was down there?" Deidra asked. Dante's smile faded and he shook his head,

"That's as far as the poor bastard got. He said he was going to sneak in, but I guess that never happened. He was probably killed after he sent the information."

"We shouldn't just stand here, we might get caught." Deidra stated.

"You're right, let's go." They reached the door and Dante looked at the key pad. He reached out, pressing the numbers in order, the light above the key pad turned green and Dante pulled the door open.

Dante looked over his shoulder, "Come on, let's go see what the hell your father is planning to do with all this." The moment they entered, the door behind them closed shut.

"Well that was creepy..." Blackfyre said as he looked back at the sealed door.

"What do you think we'll be able to find?" Deidra asked as they started to go down the steps.

"Something that would get the governments attention." Dante said with a smirk.

"Do you really think they would do anything?" Deidra asked. Dante nodded,

"They don't know that he's conducting these insane experiments, we'll just find one of his most inhumane experiments, sneak out and bring it to the police."  
>They reached the bottom of the steps, entering a large white room filled with shelves, filing cabinets, research tables and things of the sort.<p>

"I can't believe we've made it this far." Deidra said quietly.

"We should start looking before they find us." Blackfyre said to them. Deidra nodded and turned to the filing cabinets, glancing at the names they had. She found one that said, 'Experiments' and pulled open the drawer and filed through it. She pulled out some ones that seemed important, placing them under her arm and would look through another file.

"What do you two have?" She asked Blackfyre and Dante.

"Well, I found one where they take dead bodies then reanimate them." Blackfyre said.

"They're making zombies? That's pretty damn cool!" Dante said with a grin.

"It's a process called, 'Necrolization.' And what about you?" Blackfyre looked over at Dante,

"They literally make Frankenstein's with animal and human parts put together." He said, holding up a file.

"Like the ones we saw in the man-made forest?" Blackfyre asked. Deidra shuddered as she remembered the human-like tiger man they had seen.

"Yeah! Exactly!" Dante confirmed.

"Well... Let's hope the door isn't locked." Blackfyre said as he looked up the stairs to the door.

"There has to be a way out of here. I don't think they would lock in their own employees." Dante said.

"Knowing my father, I wouldn't put it past him." Deidra sighed. Dante looked at her,

"Now that's just messed up." He shook his head, "Let's see what else we can find before we leave. Maybe there's more interesting things up ahead." Deidra nodded and they walked through the filing cabinets. Deidra saw a suspicious filing cabinet and walked towards it. She grabbed the handle, pulled it open and looked inside, her eyes going wide when she saw one of the names in the files. She pulled it out and opened it, flipping through the pages. Dante and Blackfyre had noticed she wasn't following them so they stopped, looking back to see her looking through the file.

"What do you have there?" Blackfyre questioned as they walked over to her. Dante craned his neck over Deidra's shoulder to see the name on the file,

"Abagail Bridgemen." He said aloud. He noticed a flicker coming from Deidra. He looked over to see her necklace was flickering faintly.

"T-that's my mother's maiden name." Deidra said in a hoarse whisper. Dante turned his gaze to Deidra's wide eyes,

"Your mother?" He said incredulously, "Why would her name be in here?"

"These are people that they have experimented on, look." She pointed at one of the files in the filing cabinet, "That's the name of the elderly man they were about to operate on the day you found me." Dante followed her finger to the name, 'Peter Hansertoth'

"That's the name of the old man that was on the operating table?" Dante asked. Deidra nodded slowly, "So you're saying that these are the people they have experimented on?"

"Yes… my mother's name is among them..." She looked up with terror in her eyes, "That means they've experimented on her!" She cried out. Blackfyre held out his hand and she handed the folder to him and he read through the pages. He paused on one page and looked up,  
>"It says here that she's being kept in this building." He said carefully. Deidra looked desperately at Dante,<p>

"We need to save her!"

"Deidra, we have to be wary, for all we know, this is a trap." Blackfyre told her. She shook her head,

"How could it be a trap? They couldn't have known we we're coming." She said to them. Blackfyre shook his head,

"I'm not so sure about that." He said quietly. Deidra looked at Dante pleadingly.

"Please Dante, she's my mother..." Dante stayed silent for a few moments.

"Blackfyre is probably right." He told her. She looked down at the floor, her shoulders slumping in defeat, "But, we could try to find her." He added. She looked up at him, her eyes filled with relief,

"Thank you Dante!" She hugged him and he hugged her back.

Dante saw Blackfyre look at him disapprovingly, Dante shook his head and looked down at Deidra, "Come on, we should get out of here." He said to her. She pulled away, nodding and turned away from him and heading towards the door. Blackfyre walked over to him and whispered,

"Why did you tell her we're going to save her mother? You know better than anyone that it might as well be a trap." He said in a low voice, just barley loud enough for Dante to hear. Dante shrugged and stared after Deidra,

"Maybe it's because I would do the exact same thing if I found out my mother was still alive and being kept locked up in a place like this." Dante left Blackfyre with a shocked expression. Blackfyre looked over his shoulder and shook his head with a small smile, and then he followed them.

"Is there anybody outside?" Deidra asked Blackfyre as he walked up the steps. Blackfyre listened, he shook his head. Deidra opened the door slightly and looked back at Blackfyre, "What room does the file say my mother is in?" She asked. Blackfyre opened the file, searching through the file before looking up at Deidra,

"It says here that they have her in the E section... Whatever that means." He told her.

"That's on one of the lowest levels under the building." She looked out of the door and slid out, Dante and Blackfyre followed her.

"We can't go on the elevator, there's camera's in there." Dante said.

"This whole place has cameras." Blackfyre pointed out as they snuck under one of the rotating cameras. Dante glared at him,

"How are we going to get to my mother then?" Deidra asked them. Dante grinned,

"They have cameras IN the elevators, but not on the outside." He said to them. Deidra glanced at him, confused.

"What do you mean by that?"

"It means that we're not going in the elevator, but we're going to go through the elevator shaft."

"I don't think that's a very safe thing to do." Deidra said to him. Dante grinned,

"Babe, nothing we do is safe." He pointed out to her. Deidra considered this and sighed,

"I guess that's true." She said with a soft chuckle.

"Where would an elevator be in this place?" Blackfyre asked, looking around.

"Down the hall, take a left, right, and then another right." Deidra said automatically. Dante raised an eyebrow at her,

"Damn, babe. You really do have this place memorized." Deidra shrugged her shoulders and led the way down the hall.

When they arrived at the elevator, Deidra was about to push the call button when a gloved hand grasped her wrist. She looked up at Dante, a mischievous glint in his eyes, "Uh uh uh!" He chided, wagging a finger at her, "We do this my way." He let go of Deidra's wrist and turned towards the elevator doors and cracked his knuckles. "Here goes nothing." He mumbled. He reached towards the door, his fingers finding the crevice and he pried the door open, the metal doors straining against the forced entry. Dante had it open in no time and he used his body to hold the doors open, his hand stretched out to keep the other side from closing. "Come on," He urged, "Before someone decides to use this elevator."

Deidra looked inside the elevator shaft; she noticed she couldn't even see the bottom, but she could see a metal ladder on the other side.

She looked over at Dante, "How are we going to reach the ladder?" She asked.

Dante glanced over at Blackfyre and motioned with his head towards the ladder "Give her a hand, Blackfyre." Blackfyre nodded and slid his arm under her wings and around her waist. He then looked at Deidra,

"Whatever you do, don't scream. We don't want to alert them about the fact that we're here." He said to her. She nodded, beginning to prepare herself when Blackfyre leapt into the shaft with no warning. Deidra's stomach lurched as they fell down the shaft, Dante's coat flapping wildly around her. She looked over to see that Dante was falling with them, grinning as his hair whipped violently around his face. Deidra looked down, gasping when she see the floor rushing up to meet them. She buried her face into Blackfyre's neck when it was about 20 feet away, after a few seconds, she heard a loud thump. She noticed she was still breathing so she pulled away from Blackfyre.

"Whoo, that was interesting. I thought we were never going to reach the bottom." Dante said as he looked up. He walked over to the elevator doors, prying them open and they walked through.

"Well, here's Section E." Deidra said, looking down the dark hallway, flickering light bulbs swaying on thin electric cords almost 30 feet above them.

"Why is there always some creepy hall we have to go down?" Dante groaned.

"At least they aren't creepy demon infected halls." Blackfyre said.

"Come on you two, we need to hurry!" Deidra said as she started to make her way down the hall.

"Whoa, whoa!" Dante grabbed her elbow, causing her to stumble back. She looked at him,

"What?" She said pointedly.

"How are we going to know what room she is? We can't really look in every single room, who knows what the hell is behind them?" Dante told her. Deidra looked down the hall,

"I'll know… I can feel her; I'll know what room she'll be behind." Dante's brows furrowed together,

"What the hell are you talking about?" He said perplexedly.

"It's… difficult to explain…" She fidgeted a little and gazed up at Dante, "Please, Dante, just trust me." Dante hesitantly let go of her arm, he was still unconvinced.

"Fine. Just try not to open the wrong door. I don't want to make this more complicated than it has to." He grumbled. They followed Deidra down the hall, after a few minutes, Deidra stopped and looked down at her necklace, it was glowing faintly.

"We're close to her…" She whispered. She jerked her head up and started running down the hallway.

"Deidra!" Dante and Blackfyre called out to her. She didn't hear them; the only thing that was going through her mind at that moment was that she had to save her mother. She had to get her out of this terrible prison. The necklace grew brighter with each step she took; finally, she stopped in front of a barred metal door. She was panting heavily as she searched the door for a way to unlock it.

"Deidra." Dante sighed as he slowed to a stop,

"Don't do that Deidra," Blackfyre said to her. Deidra paid him no mind, her complete attention on the door. Dante rolled his eyes at her; he stepped in between her and the door, searching for weak points.

"It's no use, it's completely solid." Deidra said dejectedly. Dante shook his head,

"Watch and learn Deidra, watch and learn." He pulled out his sword and swung it.

Nothing happened.

"What was that supposed to do?" Blackfyre said with a raised eyebrow. There was the sound of scraping metal that drew their attention to the door. The thick metal bars clanked loudly as they hit the ground. Dante looked at Deidra and Blackfyre with a victorious smirk.

"See? That wasn't so hard." He said as he slung his sword behind his back, he then shoved against the door and it didn't open. He frowned, "You've got to be kidding me." He grumbled.

"What?" Deidra asked as she peered over his shoulder.

"Hold on…" Dante stepped back and threw himself at the door. The door bent in, the lock breaking and it swung in. All three of them looked inside.

"Hello?" Deidra called out. Dante walked into the dark, musty room, followed by both Blackfyre and Deidra. Deidra let out a gasp when she saw the huddled form in the corner of the room, the stringy, matted hair overshadowing the face, dull blue eyes staring out through them, regarding all of them. "Mother?" Deidra stepped forward and the woman's gaze flickered over to Deidra.

"What do you want?" She asked, her voice was just above a hoarse whisper. Deidra's mouth hung open,

"I-I came to take you away from this place." She told her. The woman slowly looked up, the dirty blond hair falling away from the haggard face.

"You expect me to believe that after 15 years, someone has suddenly come to save me?" She rasped. She shook her head and looked away, "You're a cruel person, I hope you know that. You might as well tell me that you need to run some tests. I won't resist." She looked down at the ground, "Not anymore." She whispered.

"No! I'm not one of them!" Deidra fell to her knees beside her, "I'm your daughter. It's me, Veronica!" She grasped the frail woman by the shoulders. She felt as though she would crumble at the slightest amount of pressure applied. The woman chuckled weakly,

"Veronica… that's a good one. What else are you going to do? Twist around my memories until I don't know what reality is anymore?" She shook her head, "I don't understand why you are playing these games when I said I wouldn't resist." Deidra felt a slight touch on her shoulder. She looked up at Blackfyre,

"The door set off an alarm; we need to get out of here quickly." He told her,

"I won't leave her behind." She told him firmly. Blackfyre looked back at the gaping door,

"Then hurry up, because I doubt we have much time left." Deidra nodded her head and looked back at the woman. She placed a hand under her chin and tilted her head back so that she was looking at her straight in the eye,

"Abagail, I am your daughter, my name is Veronica," She reached around her neck, pulling off the pendant and held it up, "Do you recognize this?" Abagail's eyes widened.

"Where did you get that?" She whispered. Deidra smiled,

"You gave it to be a few days before you disappeared." Deidra whispered quietly. Abagail reached out and took the pendant, gazing at it intently. She then looked up at Deidra, dropping the pendant and cupping her cheek,

"Oh, Veronica, my Veronica…" Her eyes welled with tears as she wrapped her arms around Deidra and hugged her tightly. Deidra hugged her back, a sense of joy overwhelming her.

She had just got her mother back.

"Deidra, we need to go." Dante said anxiously. Deidra looked back, nodded, and then turned to her mother.

"We need to leave. Can you stand?" She said to her, Abagail looked at her and nodded.

"It is my soul that is weary, not by body." She told her. Deidra stood up, helping her mother.

"How are we going to escape?" She asked them. Deidra glanced at Dante and Blackfyre, a small smile gracing her lips.

"We'll find a way." Dante grinned and nodded curtly, Blackfyre held out the briefcase and Deidra took it, and then stood by her mother. Dante looked over at them and motioned with his hand,

"Let's go."

They ran out of the room, Deidra holding her mother's hand as they ran down the hall. She noticed the shadows detaching themselves from the wall and flew towards them. There was a flash of metal and the shadows fell, melting away into the floor. Dante held his sword at the ready,

"I'll cover the way ahead, Blackfyre, you cover the back!" He told them. They continued down the hall, Blackfyre had transformed and tore at the shadows behind them.

"There's the elevator!" Deidra cried out as Dante cut down a large demon that was ahead of them. Dante looked at the elevator to see that there were demons pouring out of it.

"That's not going to work; we need to find another way out of here!" Dante called out to them as he swung his massive sword at the demons that charged at them.

"I know a way!" Abagail said to them as she tugged at Deidra's arm, pointing to a corridor on the left, "At the end, there is a staircase that leads to the top of the building!" Deidra looked at Dante as he backed up towards the corridor,

"It seems like we don't have a choice." He said. A large demon with bright yellow eyes let out a roar as it lunged at Dante, it hit the ground suddenly and Deidra saw Blackfyre tear at its neck. He looked up, his red eyes shining in the shadowy corridor.

"What are we waiting for?"

They tore down the dusky corridor, the wave of demons never ceasing. Dante leapt back as a demon swung at him, then plunged his sword into its head. Up ahead, Deidra saw the door.

"We're almost…" She was cut off by a bone shattering roar tore through the corridor.

She looked back to see something break through the stone floor, a grotesque body followed the ridged head, black hands with ivory talons gripping at the stone floor as it pulled itself out.

"RUN!" Blackfyre threw himself at the metal door and it broke. Deidra made a run for it but the demon saw them and reached out a monstrous hand and wrapped it around Deidra's body, lifting her up. Deidra screamed as she looked up at the demon, struggling against its grip.

"Deidra!" Dante yelled as he leapt into the air, he swung his sword in an arc at the demon. The demon lifted an armored hand and blocked the blow. It threw him back and he landed with a grunt. Blackfyre had tried to attack the demon from its blindside but another demon collided into him, a fight erupting between the two. Dante looked up at Deidra struggling to free herself when the demon tightened its grip on her. She let out a scream of pure agony when the sound of snapping bones filled the air.

"Dante…" She whimpered, falling into unconsciousness moments after.

Dante roared as he threw himself at the enormous demon. He saw the demon grin as it swung its hand before him and darkness enveloped the demon and Deidra.

"**The Dark Veil shall now be torn."**

Dante threw his sword towards the darkness, but they disappeared and Rebellion embedded itself in the opposite wall. Dante stared at the place where Deidra and the demon were just moments before; intense anger flowed through his entire being as he clenched his hands into fists.

"No! Deidra!" Blackfyre called out. Dante didn't hear him; all he heard was the blood rushing to his head. He held out his hand, willing Rebellion to come to him. It flew out of the wall and into Dante's waiting hand.

"COME OUT YOU COWARD! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? FIGHT ME!" He bellowed, he swung his sword in an arc, a blast of uncontrolled energy leaving the sword and split the room in half. Blackfyre had moved in front of Abagail to protect her from Dante's rage.

"Dante! You screaming at nothing won't help matters here!" He barked at him. Dante glared at Blackfyre and threw Rebellion at him. Blackfyre stood stock-still as the sword flew straight towards him, it was only millimeters away from his skin, his fur waving from the slight breeze it caused, as Rebellion planted itself in the wall behind him.

"Then what the hell do you recommend we do?" He growled.

Blackfyre looked back at Abagail, "We need to get Deidra's mother to safety, that's the first thing she would want us to do." He told Dante. Dante took a deep breath and shook his head,

"You're right…" Blackfyre nodded, transformed back into human form and turned towards Abagail,

"Mistress, we must leave this place, we'll save your daughter, we promise." Blackfyre said softly holding out his hand. Abagail looked up and nodded, tears staining her cheeks. She took Blackfyre's offered hand and he helped her stand up. Blackfyre picked up the briefcase that Deidra had dropped and looked over at Dante, he gave him a nod and they went up the staircase.

Dante held out his hand, calling to Rebellion and he wrapped his hand around the hilt. He then looked over at the place where the demon and Deidra once were,

"I'll save you Deidra, I promise."


	19. Chapter 18: Ritual

_Hey, I'm back! :D I think I did somewhat O.K. with this chapter, although I've been falling behind with the end of term coming up X( Need to do more homework, but I managed to put in some time to work on this! :D I hope this chapter gets some reviews, unlike the last one... Yeah, I was disappointed, but oh well, haha. Big hugs and kisses to those of you who have been reading my story all this time, I still need a couple more chapters until I'm done! Yay! But I won't be updating next week... BECAUSE IT'S MY BIRTHDAY ON WEDNESDAY! WOOOHOOOO! PARTAYYYYYY! Ahem... Yes... now that that's over..._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Devil May Cry and Dante belong to CAPCOM blah blah blah..._

_Thank you again to those reading/favoriting/reviewing/adding to alerts this story! Please review and I will send you virtual chocolate chip cookies! I know you have it in you, just a couple of words at least, because I know you're there! But besides that, thank you all a bajillion times!_

_**Ebony:** Dante! Pull the switch!_

_**Dante:** What the hell are you talking about? I'm not your slave!_

_**Ebony:** Scroll down will ya?_

_**Dante: **(in Igor voice) Yessss masssterrrr._

_**Ebony:** *facepalm*  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Eighteen: Ritual<em>

"Where is my daughter?" She asked after a long silence. Blackfyre looked back at Abagail.

"I-I don't know, she could be anywhere now…" He looked back and saw Dante following them up the stairs slowly.

"You will get her back, right?" She looked over at Blackfyre, her gaze was hard. Blackfyre nodded,

"We will, we promise." He assured her. Abagail nodded, and then looked up the stairway, "We're close, I can smell the fresh air." Blackfyre told her. They reached a door and Blackfyre pushed against it, the door groaning from lack of use. They had managed to escape the building; the demons had disappeared completely after Deidra had been taken. Now they were standing hundreds of feet above the ground. Blackfyre leaned over and kicked a small piece of gravel off the edge.

"Looks like we'll have to jump." Blackfyre looked off to his side to see Dante standing next to him, observing the city with a faraway look.

"Nice of you to join us." Blackfyre said quietly. Dante glanced over at him with a half smirk, but it didn't reach his saddened eyes.

"We need to start looking for a place that Abagail could stay in."

"I never truly caught your names." Dante and Blackfyre looked over at her,

"We never really had time to exchange pleasantries," Blackfyre apologized, "my name is Blackfyre, and this is Dante." He motioned with his hand towards Dante. Dante nodded silently and turned away.

"Meet you at the bottom." With that, Dante leapt off the building. Abagail gasped and ran forward, Blackfyre held out an arm to stop her.

"He'll be fine." He said to her. She looked at him dubiously then back at where Dante once stood. "Come, hold on to me." Blackfyre told her. She looked at him like he had grown two heads,

"You must be insane." She told him. Blackfyre smiled,

"Trust me; you've already seen what I truly am. You doubt that we won't make the fall knowing that I'm not human?" Abagail sighed and stepped forward,

"Very well. I trust you." Blackfyre picked her up and leapt off the building.

**OoooOoooO**

"Do you know anyone in this area that could help us?" Blackfyre asked Dante. Dante shook his head,

"Not that I know of." Blackfyre frowned and looked at Abagail who was following them silently. She was wearing dark jeans with a grey t-shirt that hung loosely from her thin frame. Her hair was slightly messy, but otherwise, she looked normal. "Maybe Morrison can help us…" Dante mused. Blackfyre raised an eyebrow at him, "Hey, you never know." Dante shrugged.

"And how are we going to contact him?" Blackfyre queried.

"We have to find a phone of course." Dante stopped and looked around, "Like one of those pay phones."

"They usually have them in libraries, we could look there." Abagail recommended.

"Where's a library around here?" Dante asked. Abagail pointed behind him and he turned his head.

"Says how hard you look." Blackfyre said as he started walking up the steps to the library.

"Shaddup." Dante growled. They found the pay phone and Dante searched his pockets for some coins and slipped them in the slot. He punched in Morrison's number and waited for him to pick up. "Come on you idiot, pick up the damn—"

_"Hello?"_

"Hey Morrison! I need your help." Dante said casually.

_"Dante? Where the hell are you calling from?"_

"Doesn't matter right now, I'm wondering if you have any acquaintances that live in Salt Lake City, Utah."

_"Salt Lake? You're in Salt Lake?" _Morrison asked, shocked.

"Yeah, I'm in Salt Lake, so do you know anybody or not?" Dante asked, tapping his foot impatiently.

_"Well, I don't know anybody that lives there off the top of my head, but I recall one of my friends went there to visit some family…"_

"Perfect! Where do they live?"

_"Dante, I don't think—"_

"I'll take any of the jobs you throw at me, even the shit ones." Dante told him. The line went silent for a moment, "Hey, Morrison, did you fall asleep on me old man?"

_ "Alright, alright, I'll call them and tell them to expect you. Do you have anything to write with?"_

"Hold on." Dante grabbed one of the small pencils next to the pay phone and looked around, "God damn it, there's no paper." Blackfyre opened the briefcase and opened it, pulling out a hundred dollar bill.

"Here, use this." He held out the bill and Dante took it.

"Sorry Franklin, at least you're helping a good cause."

_"Franklin? Do I even want to know?"_ Morrison asked on the other end,

"Don't worry about it Morrison. Now, what's that address?" Dante scribbled down the address Morrison told him and looked over it, "Thanks Morrison."

_"Dante, I have to tell you, I went to your agency today and the whole place was turned upside-down." _Dante frowned deeply,

"What do you mean?"

_"I mean everything was thrown everywhere, things were broken. They didn't take anything though from the looks of it, but that picture you had of the woman is completely shattered."_ Dante's eye twitched at the last part, _"It was recent too, people around head heard the ruckus and they told me that they saw—" _The line clicked and Dante furrowed his eyebrows,

"Morrison?"

_"Your time has expired; please insert 50 cents for another 3 minutes."_ Dante hung up the phone and turned away from it,

"What was that about?" Blackfyre asked,

"They just sent me a challenge." Dante snarled,

"What? You mean…"

"I say, bring it on." Dante spun on his heel and strode out of the library. Abagail and Blackfyre looked at each other before following him out.

"They attacked my agency, so that means we have to retrace our steps back." Dante said to them, "But first, we need to find this house." Dante held up the bill the address was written on. Blackfyre took the bill and looked the address over,

"Why can't they ever make addresses simple, like with numbers? It's always names." Blackfyre sighed and handed the bill back to Dante.

"No kidding." Dante said. He looked around,

"Why don't we just ask for directions?" Abagail asked. Dante shook his head,

"We don't need directions; we just need to find out where we are!" He started walking when he stopped and he looked back, "You guys coming or not? It's not like we have any time to spare."

"What is it with men and asking directions?" Abagail said, exasperated as they followed behind Dante.

After an hour or so, Dante stopped and scratched his head,

"Dante, I think we're lost." Blackfyre sighed.

"No, we're not. It's just that all the god damn construction won't let me concentrate." Dante snapped.

"That's it!" Abagail threw her hands up in exasperation and strode over to Dante and yanked the bill out of Dante's hand.

"Hey!" Dante reached for the bill. Abagail smacked his hand away,

"My daughter is in danger, and all you are doing is bickering?" She spun on her heel and walked up to a woman with a child, "Excuse me?" Abagail asked,

The woman looked up, "Yes? Do you need something?"

"I was wondering if you could tell me where this address is." Abagail hold out the bill and the woman looked at the address scribbled on it.

"Yes, in a matter of fact, I actually live around that area." The woman told her. Abagail smiled,

"Really? Do you think you could show us?" She asked hopefully. The woman nodded and motioned for her to follow. They followed the woman to her car and she opened the door, putting the 3 year old toddler in a booster seat in the middle of the car.

"I have to sit with the kid?" Dante groaned,

"We don't have time for this, get in the car Dante." Blackfyre pushed him over to the car. Dante got in silently, Blackfyre got on the other side of the young girl and Abagail went up front.

"May I see that address again?" The woman asked. Abagail nodded and showed her the bill.

When they arrived, Abagail thanked the woman and they got out of the car. They walked up to the door and Dante rang the doorbell. After a few seconds, the door opened, a man in his forties looking out at them.

"Yes?"

"Morrison called someone in this house." The man's eyes flickered in recognition,

"Oh, yes! You're the one he talked about…" He rubbed his forehead, "Dante, I presume?" Dante nodded. "Come in! Come in!" The man held the door open.

"We can't stay, but we were wondering if she could stay with you." Dante jabbed his thumb at her. The man glanced over at her, then back at Dante.

"That's a strange request." The man said suspiciously.

"She'll pay you rent." Dante told him. The man furrowed his eyebrows,

"Very well, she can stay as long as she doesn't cause trouble."

"I can take care of myself quite well." Abagail frowned, "I need to talk to you two for a moment." She grabbed Dante and Blackfyre by the elbows and pulled them away from the confused man, "What do you mean pay rent? I don't have any money, much less a job." She hissed at Dante. Dante looked over at Blackfyre and he nodded, handing the briefcase to her. She looked down at it with a look of bewilderment in her eyes, and then back up at them, "This is your money!"

Dante shook his head, "If I keep it, then it will become Lady's money." He muttered, "Look, this is all we can offer. Stay with this man, we'll ask him to help you out somehow, and take make sure this gets to the government somehow they're inside the briefcase with the money," Dante said, "They need to be warned. I want them to be somewhat prepared for what is about to come. After that, find an even safer place to be. I don't want you getting in danger, Dei- uhh, Veronica, would strangle me."

"I'm her mother. I deserve to know if she is alright!" Abagail told him. Blackfyre placed a hand on her shoulder,

"Please ma'am, we ask you to trust us. We will send for you when we find Veronica." Blackfyre told her. Abagail stared long and hard into Blackfyre's eyes, and then sighed.

"Very well, I will do as you ask, only because I believe you will save my daughter." She looked over at Dante, "I need to talk to you privately." Dante glanced at Blackfyre. Blackfyre took the hint and stepped away from them,

"I'll talk with the man; help make him understand that this is a very important ordeal." He turned away and Dante looked back at Abagail,

"What's going on?" He asked,

"This concerns Veronica. I know you care deeply for her, more than just a friend." Dante looked shocked for a moment, "Don't believe me blind young man. I know what love looks like." She explained, "And I want you to know that I am relying on you to bring my daughter back alive. I have been trapped in that desolate place for more than a decade; I want to be able to spend time with my daughter. Do you hear me?"

Dante nodded.

"Good, now go save my daughter and stop that monster I used to call a husband."

* * *

><p>She opened her eyes to a blinding light, squinting, she looked around the bright room. Deidra sat up, an agonizing pain shooting up her side making her gasp. She knew her wings were broken, but she noticed that one of them was healing slowly. She stood up, biting her lip against the pain of her wings, and walked over to the wooden door, wrapping her hands around the cold metal doorknob and twisting it, trying to get it open. <em>'It's no use.'<em> She walked away from the door sat down on the ground. She remembered the dark hallway, the demon, the pain… the darkness. _'That's right… I was kidnapped.'_ She brought her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around them and resting her head on the top of her knees. Her nostrils filled with Dante's lingering scent, bringing her slight comfort.

"Dante…"

Her head snapped up when the door was swung open and two large shadows surged in, their glowing green eyes locking on her. They quickly moved towards her, gripping her arms tightly and pulling her to her feet. She let out a cry of pain at the sudden movement; the shadows paid no attention to her as they dragged her through the doors by her arms.

* * *

><p>"This is where I found both of you." Dante said after he de-triggered, looking at stone building. Blackfyre looked at the broken wall and grinned.<p>

"This is where Deidra and I first met. She helped me escape." He looked at Dante, "From the bits and pieces of memory I can put together, and the scent of the limo, I can find where the house is."

"You know what type of car it was by the scent?" Dante questioned.

"It reeks of money." Blackfyre told him. Dante raised an eyebrow.

Blackfyre rolled his eyes, "I saw the car when I escaped, plus, it's the only car smell that I can actually pick up. From all the blood I can smell, you killed the workers so we don't have to worry about their cars."

"As long as it gets us to Deidra." Dante said.

Blackfyre nodded and transformed before looking at Dante. Dante exhaled as he felt his demon take over, but maintained control of it. He glanced over at Blackfyre, his golden eyes boring into Blackfyre's red ones.

_**"Let's go."**_

* * *

><p>"Where are you taking me?" Deidra demanded. One of the demons snarled at her, but didn't answer. She knew it was pointless to struggle; she was injured so she wouldn't be escape and fly away.<p>

They entered a cavernous stone room, the structure looked ancient, and Deidra saw a tall pillar in the center of the room, intricate engravings on the ground reaching out from the pillar. She looked around and saw many shadow-like demons watching as the demons dragged her to the pillar, chaining her to it. They turned away from her and melted into the shadows.

Deidra waited for the demons to attack her, but they didn't. They just stayed to the corners of the room, waiting. She heard footsteps and turned to the sound when she saw who it was, her eyes widened, then filled with hatred as she pulled against the chains holding her back.

"You." She snarled.

"Now, now, Veronica, is that any way to speak with your father?" He looked down at her, his piercing hazel eyes gazing down at her.

"You're a monster!" Deidra screamed as she pulled against the chains even more, the pain in her body replaced my seething hatred. He smiled wickedly and lifted his arm, Abyss pointed at her throat.

"Monster? Who is the demon here?" He asked her. Deidra gritted her teeth and glared at him. He laughed and shook his head, "To think, that you, my daughter, are the reincarnation of Amaliera, the greatest demonic warrior. Probably even powerful enough to probably rival the Dark Knight Sparda, himself." He lifted her head with Abyss,

"Where are we?" Deidra asked, glaring at him.

"Don't you recognize your own home?" Her father told her. He laughed darkly, "There is a reason why I built the house in this place, years ago, I had found this cave under the ground. At first, I didn't know what it was, but I researched and found that this is where they once sacrificed the demon warrior, Amaliera. This place is where the veil can be torn." He gazed into her eyes, "I didn't want anyone else finding it, so I built the mansion above this room. I knew that when you came of age, I would be able to use you to tear through the veil." He sighed, "Pity that your true demonic powers haven't resurfaced completely yet. But I can help with that." He pressed the tip of Abyss to her neck, piercing her flesh and letting free a trickle of blood. "Your blood is what will tear the veil, allowing these shadows to become flesh and blood," Deidra noticed the shadow demons approach them, "And you will be the one to lead them into the world, and wreak havoc among the humans"

"I will never help you!" Deidra yelled, yanking her head away from his gaze.

"You have no choice."

He drew back Abyss and shot forward, the blade plunging into her abdomen. Deidra shrieked and looked down at Abyss' handle protruding from her, she felt that her blood was partially being absorbed, making the sword pulse, the rest of it was pooling out around her, flowing into the engravings on the ground.

"Abyss was one of the most powerful demon lords before he was sealed in this sword, a sword that was wielded by you in the past. Now, because Abyss has tasted your blood, Abyss will be free and become one with you, and then you will lead the demons, ridding the world of the pathetic humans." The engravings started to glow and the room started to tremble. The sound of breaking glass filled the room and demons started filling the room. Abyss' aura grew stronger and her father stepped back, watching the scene before him with a malicious glint in his eyes. "Come forth, Abyss, and become one with the warrior." Deidra didn't have the strength to lift her head, but she watched as the black aura from the sword gather in the space in front of her, forming a human-like figure on its knees with horns curling back from its head, hair blacker than any night cascading around it. The figure stood and sighed, a black fog leaving its mouth as it rolled its head slowly and opened its glowing red eyes, looking down at Deidra.

_**"Nice to see you again, Deidra."**_ He rumbled. He knelt before her and lifted her head with a clawed hand. Deidra's father fell to his knees behind Abyss. Abyss glanced over at the human bowing to him, his head touching the cold stone floor.

"Abyss, now that I have set you free, please, grant me the power of the demons." He begged. Abyss stood, and Deidra slumped against the pillar, Abyss gazed down at the bowing human before him.

_**"You have granted me freedom. So I shall give you what you wish, Greyson Serchel."**_ Abyss waved a hand and shadows surged forward and consumed her father. Abyss turned back to Deidra, _**"Now, where were we?"**_

"DEIDRA!" Abyss looked over and sighed,

_**"More interference?"**_ Deidra barely managed to loll her head to see Dante and Blackfyre, her vision fuzzy. She saw Abyss reach down grabbing the hilt of the empty sword, he became a black mist and then she felt his soul flowing inside of her through the sword. She screamed as she struggled to stay in control but lost the battle and she was thrown into darkness, the last thing she heard was Dante screaming her name.

The chains that once bound Deidra shattered and she stood up, stretching her now healed wings.

"What the hell did you do to her!" Dante yelled at the possessed Deidra.

_**"She is still here, just locked away in the depths of her own mind."**_ Abyss said, tapping a finger against her head. Dante reached back for Rebellion before Blackfyre stopped him,

"You can't do anything Dante, its still Deidra's body!" Dante bared his teeth and Abyss laughed,

_**"Listen to the mutt, Dante. If you were to kill me, you would kill Deidra. That's not what you want, is it?"**_

Dante dropped his hand, clenching his fist, "No…"

_** "Good." **_He looked back at a mass of black shadows, _**"Serchel, how about you take care of them while I deal with the world?"**_

** "I will do as you ask, Master."** The shadows dispersed and revealed something that used to be a human, but was no longer. Its horns were golden, and green eyes gazed at Blackfyre and Dante.

_**"I will leave it to you then."**_ Abyss stretched her wings and raised the sword above her head, _**"Come my minions! And we shall feast on the flesh of humans and once again rule their world!"**_ Black mist surrounded them and they melted into the shadows. The only ones left behind were a handful of demons and the demon that Abyss asked to stay. Dante drew his sword and Blackfyre transformed.

**"You truly believe you can defeat a complete being like me?" **Serchel said to them, he threw back its head and laughed, **"Fools! I will show you the power of a superior being!"**

"Don't you guys ever seem to get the hint? That messing with me will never end well?" Dante taunted. The demon roared and surged towards Dante and Blackfyre. Blackfyre leapt out of the way but Dante stood his ground before the charging demon. At the last moment, Dante jumped over him and swung down his sword, hacking off his arm. He let out a yowl and fell to the floor. Dante landed behind him, pulling out his guns, he twirled around and started shooting at the demons that were attacking Blackfyre.

"Dante, behind you!" Blackfyre called out. Dante spun and brought up his sword to block the blow to his head. He saw that the arm he had just cut off had regenerated.

**"You're going to have to try harder than that!"** The demon pushed Dante back, making him stumble. Dante regained his balance and saw that the demon was growing in size, multiple arms growing out of his body, **"You shall die!"** The demon bellowed as he reached out his arms towards Dante. He flipped through the air and slashed at the oncoming arms.

"Those arms would definitely help when it comes to multi-tasking!" Dante hooted. He landed for a mere second before he had to jump back into the air again as a fist smashed in the place he was just standing. The demons arms shot out, trying to grab Dante but he would push off of them, getting closer to his face. Soon he was close enough and embedded his sword through the Serchel's head. He roared in agony and fell to his knees, his arms flailing. One of them hit Dante and he flew back, instead of hitting the stone wall, he hit a wall of fur. He heard Blackfyre let out a grunt and he looked over at the wolf.

"Don't be so reckless, Dante." Blackfyre told him. Dante grinned,

"Nice catch by the way, you should join the baseball league." He said as he stood up. Blackfyre groaned,

"Must you jest at a time like this?" Blackfyre said as he attacked a demon about to jump at him.

"Yep, keeps me entertained." Dante said with a grin as he looked at the multiple armed demon, "Aww come on! Don't be such a wuss!" He said as he charged at him. The demon looked up and grinned, the gash on his head was gone,

**"Barely even a scratch!"** He roared as he grabbed Dante. Serchel reached out a second hand and held Blackfyre down by the neck, **"You have no chance in beating me."** He snarled. Dante laughed,

"Wrong, you just made it that much easier to beat you." Dante said to him. The demon frowned.

**"What—"** Before he could finish his sentence, Dante transformed in his grip, his demonic power surging forward and destroying all the arms on his right side. Serchel howled and let go of Blackfyre,** "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" **He bellowed. Dante alighted on the ground and transformed back into a human,

"Easy, your regenerating powers are incredible, but only when you have separate wounds, now that your whole right side is useless, your regenerating powers are slowed down by a generous amount." Dante explained.

**"Why you little—!"** Serchel lashed out at Dante with one of his left arms but Dante suddenly disappeared and left him confused. Looking around,

"I have to say, you might be big, but you sure are dumb." Dante was standing on one of his curved horns. Serchel reached up but Dante pulled out Rebellion and sliced off the appendage. Serchel screamed, but was soon silenced when Dante leapt off of the horn and brought down the sword on his head, slicing through his whole body.

**"No… I was supposed to be a complete being… instead I lost to a miserable half-breed…"** He gurgled. He fell backwards onto the ground in two separate parts, causing the room to shake. Dante sheathed Rebellion and looked over at Blackfyre who shook his whole body.

"How ya doing Blackfyre?" Dante asked. Blackfyre looked up, answering,

"You're cutting it close Dante."

"If you can complain, I take it you're not hurt." He turned away, "We need to get out of here and get to Abyss and Deidra before they cause any extreme damage."

They left the mansion when Dante saw the sky had become blood red, the black clouds gathering. They transformed, hurrying to the nearest town to see everything was either destroyed or burning, bodies piling the streets. Blood flowed like a river down into the gutters. Dante's eyes widened at the scene, they saw straggling demons tearing into the flesh of the dead. Dante pulled out Ebony and Ivory and made quick work of the small demons.

"We need to find wherever they are." Blackfyre told him. Dante nodded,

"I don't think that will be hard, just follow the path of destruction." Dante said quietly.

"I hope Abagail managed to warn the government…"

"They would definitely be a big help by now." Dante said. They took off, following the trail of blood left behind by the demons.

* * *

><p><em>Umm... Please don't judge my fighting scenes, I wasn't in a fighting scene mood so that's why I didn't go into too much detail and why it ended so quickly :P Please review! :D<em>


	20. Chapter 19: Final Battle

_Heya peoples! It's been a while since I updated, but here I am! Chapter nineteen is finally up, aren't you so proud of me :3_

_So I see that in the last 2 chapters that I had put up, I had only gotten 1 review... I feel like my readers have left me :( That's not a good feeling, I hope this chapter pulls out a couple of reviews, more than 1 in the least. But thank you to those who have reviewed, favorited, subscribed to this story in the past, you guys helped motivate me to write chapters. Well, here's chapter nineteen, enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: Devil May Cry/Dante belongs to CAPCOM, blah blah blah..._

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Nineteen: Final Battle<em>

The closer they got to the larger cities, the more demons seemed to attack them.

"Will this ever end?" Blackfyre called out before he leapt at a demon and tore into its throat.

"Just have some fun will ya? The more you complain, the longer it's going to take for us to get rid of these demons, and the longer it takes to get rid of them, the longer it will take to get to Deidra before something even worse happens!" Dante called back to him as he flipped backwards and shot at the demon from the air. The moment he alighted upon the ground, he ducked down as a demon swiped at him.

"Something worse other than all of this?" Blackfyre growled, prancing away from a multitude of oncoming demons.

They spent another few minutes killing all the demons. Dante cleaned off Rebellion's blade and sheathed it on his back. They suddenly felt the ground start to shake and the sound of machinery filled the air. They looked around until they saw tanks and men in camouflage armor carrying guns.

"Looks like the cavalry finally arrived." Dante scoffed, "Took them long enough." He strode forward waving to the approaching army, "Hey! Over here!" He called. Blackfyre's eyes widened as he saw all of the guns aim at Dante, the tanks nozzle slowly moving down and aiming at him.

"IT'S A DEMON!" He heard one of them scream. One of the tanks let loose a missile straight at Dante. Dante sighed, shaking his head as he leapt out of the way,

"That's the one that Lady Bridgman told us about! Hold your fire!" One of the men held up their arm and the others put down their guns.

"That's a nice way to greet your allies, keep doing that and you'll be on your own." Dante said as he closed the distance between him and the battalion. Blackfyre followed him, transforming into a human.

"Please forgive us, we have been attacked by countless demons, my men are a little tense." The man said to them, "I am General Raines." He saluted Dante, "My superiors told me that you will be leading us into this war." Dante raised an eyebrow,

"Don't you think this is a little overkill?" Dante asked, holding out his arm towards the tanks, armored cars and people.

"I would rather we take precautions. Having only a couple of days to pull all this together, I believe we did a rather good job, the Air Force should be joining us soon as well." Dante face palmed,

"And what the hell is all this talk that I'm leading you into war?" He asked as he brought down his hand.

"Lady Bridgman came to us; she showed us the documents and everything. At first my superiors didn't believe her, but the more she told us, the more they did. She told us that you are the one that knows demons best, from there it was decided that you will lead us."

Dante sighed and shook his head, "Look, I'm good at killing demons, not leading men. Besides, what'll happen when you guys go up against a stronger demon?"

"We've killed them on our way here, I'm sure my men can handle it." General Raines said as he looked back at his men.

"Wanna bet?" Dante challenged.

"You believe my men won't be able to kill stronger demons?" General Raines raised an eyebrow.

"The demons you killed on your way here are pathetic; I would kill them with my eyes closed and my arms tied behind my back." Dante said, his arms folding across his chest.

"That's why we have the tanks and planes." Raines said confidently.

"I guess." Dante sighed,

"So, will you lead us into battle?" Dante nodded,

"I will lead the air raid, Blackfyre, there," He jabbed at thumb at where Blackfyre was standing, "will lead the ground attack. He's a demon, so tell your men that so that they don't piss their pants when he transforms."

"I will do so, will you need an aircraft?" He asked, Dante shook his head and Raines lifted an eyebrow.

Dante grinned, "I have my ways." He told him. General Raines accepted it, but still looked skeptical. "And Raines, also tell your men this, if they see an angel, don't engage it in a battle. She's mine."

"Personal matters?" Raines asked.

Dante nodded.

"I'll tell them."

Dante turned to Blackfyre, "We're about to reach the climax of this battle." Dante said with a grin. Blackfyre sighed,

"Out of all the people, we had to get stuck with you." He shook his head and looked over at all the soldiers, "Are you prepared to lead these men to their deaths?" Blackfyre glanced at Dante.

"Not at all, but we need it." Blackfyre raised an eyebrow.

"Did I just hear the 'Oh so great Dante' admit that he needs help?" Blackfyre said with a smirk.

Dante scoffed, "I said no such thing. I just want to get to Deidra as quickly as I can." Dante told him. Blackfyre was about to pursue the subject when the roar of approaching planes filled the air.

"We need to get going soon." He told Dante.

**OoooOoooO**

"Mr. Dante, are you ready?"

Dante glanced over to see General Raines standing behind him. Dante nodded curtly and turned back to the burning city.

"I want you to concentrate on saving as many people as you can. Don't try to act all heroic and go up against the demons unless you absolutely need to." Dante told him.

"Agreed, I don't want to lose any of my men." Raines said with a slight nod, "I've told the flybirds to follow your lead. Just say your commands into this headset." He held out a metallic headset and Dante took it, putting it on.

Dante chuckled, "I hope that they're prepared for what they're about to see." Raines eyebrows furrowed.

"What do you mean by—"

He was cut off by a bright flash of red light, disappearing straight up into the air. Raines shielded his eyes to follow the streak of light.

"Interesting, isn't it?" Raines looked over to see Blackfyre stare up after Dante with his arms across his chest.

"He never mentioned that he himself was a demon." Raines said in surprise. Blackfyre closed his eyes and chuckled, shaking his head.

"No, he isn't a demon. He's something else that this world has never seen." He reopened his eyes and smirked. "He is the Son of Sparda."

Dante saw the planes approaching.

_**"Hey, is this thing on?"**_ Dante tapped the side of the headset with a clawed finger.

"Firewing 001, ready for orders."

"Herring 002, online."

"Silverwing—"

_**"Yeah, yeah, I get the idea, it's working. Are you ready to take back your world?"**_ Dante asked into the headset. The cheers of men exploded in his sensitive ear, making him wince. _**"Keep one eye up in the air, the other on the ground. There will be both land and flying demons." **_He told them. With that, he flew in an arc and went straight for the city. He looked down and saw Blackfyre was already transformed and leading the ground attack. _'Let's do this thing.'_

The first thing he could smell was the blood, even from high up, the smell of blood was sickening. Then he saw them.

_**"Shit."**_ He muttered. Demons were flying straight for them.

Big ones.

Next thing he knew, bullets were flying. Dante swooped through the air, brandishing Rebellion; he swung his sword and sliced through their bodies when he felt a twinge on his wing; he looked over to see one of the bullets had grazed him, _**"Be careful where you shoot!"**_ He growled into the head piece. He noticed one of the helicopters being swarmed by demons, so he flew towards it, powerful orbs of fire shooting out from the palms of his hands. The demons turned towards him and roared as they flew towards him. Dante laughed as he flew above them, drawing them away from the helicopter. He abruptly turned, looking back and shooting at them as he zigzagged through the air.

After the demons fell from the sky, he turned back, making his way towards the helicopter. He looked at the name written on the side, _**"Jacoba, everything alright in there? Over."**_ He asked.

"This is Jacoba, we got some bumps and bruises, but no fatalities. Over." The headpiece crackled.

"_**Like I told you before, keep an eye out. Portals are opening all over the place so keep close watch. Over."**_

"Roger that. Over." Demons were still attacking the planes, for a long time, black blood poured from the sky, 3 of the planes plummeted towards the ground, and a couple of others had to retreat. Dante looked down at the city; he saw that black symbols were appearing all over the place. Then he saw a place that looked blacker than any of the other places with a powerful demonic aura exuding from the area. 'That's where she is.' He thought to himself. There was a bright flash, a black and white streak shooting up from the area he was staring at. It floated above the city, waiting for them.

"_**Fellow soldiers, I'll handle this, this is my fight. Circle the city and do your work, it was a blast working with you for the little time I did. Over." **_ With that said Dante took the headpiece off and let go of it, watching it fall to the fiery city below. He glanced up at the floating figure, _**"Time to finish what you started."**_ Dante growled as he shot through the air towards the figure. There was a clash of metal as the demonic face of Dante stared at the angelic face of a possessed Deidra, her black eyes glimmering.

"Nice to see you again… Dante." Abyss chuckled. She walked her fingers up Dante's sword that was against hers. "I see that you've brought some friends…" Dante watched as darkness enveloped her hand, she then raised it towards the planes and a black cloak of darkness left her hand. Dante's eyes widened as he watched the darkness engulfed a portion of the planes. "Oops, my bad." Abyss said with a malevolent smile. Dante bared his teeth and shoved hard against her; Abyss flapped her black wings and shot up into the sky. "Catch me if you can!" She laughed as she swooped through the air. Dante flew after her, shooting at her. Abyss dodged the attacks and lifted upwards, circling over Dante, "You're going to have to try harder than that!" She cackled as she swooped down at Dante.

"_**Swooping is bad!"**_ Dante yelled as he swung his sword. Abyss' eyes widened as she tried to back pedal but Dante's sword cut through Abyss' right wing. Abyss screamed, looking at the bloody wing.

"Useless woman." Abyss growled. A black aura surrounded Abyss' body, forming a separate one outside of Deidra's body.

"_**Say goodbye."**_ The black aura said. The black aura around Deidra disappeared, her body plummeting towards the ground. Dante screamed out her name and dove down to catch her. _**"You won't make it!" **_He heard Abyss taunt. Dante gritted his teeth and pressed his wings even tighter against his body. The ground was rapidly approaching… He couldn't make it…

"_**NO!"**_

Dante reached out his clawed hand and managed to take a hold of her arm and pull her towards him, snapping out his wings, practically pulling them out of their sockets against the sudden stop. He had barely missed the ground by a couple of feet.

Dante landed, transforming back into his human form as he set Deidra down, "Deidra, Deidra wake up!" He called out, holding her face in his gloved hands. A small groan escaped her lips, but that small groan brought a wave of relief over Dante.

"She's alive…"

"_**How dare you be distracted from the main event!"**_ Dante looked back to see Abyss land gracefully a few feet away from him. Dante pulled out Ebony and Ivory, standing up and turning to look at Abyss.

"Me? How the hell can I be distracted with your large ass mouth? God, do you even know the meaning of silence?" Dante asked as he crossed his arms, aiming Ebony and Ivory at Abyss, slowly walking away from Deidra.

"_**Look who's talking!"**_ Abyss laughed, _**"This time, I won't hold back!"**_

Abyss shot forward, a black blur against the fires of the city. Dante leapt back as Abyss swiped a clawed hand at him.

"Looks like I have the advantage here!" Dante called out at he shot a volley of bullets into Abyss. Abyss hardly even flinched, looked up at Dante.

"_**That is what you believe!"**_ Abyss held out his hand and a sword materialized out of the shadows. It was massive, almost as tall as he was and almost as thick, it seemed unwieldy, but Abyss held it up into the air like it was nothing. _**"Come at me, Seed of Sparda!"**_

She awoke with a start, her hand flying to her abdomen instinctively. She blinked rapidly as she tried to take in her surroundings; she just mostly saw flames and shadows dancing around her. The sound of distant gunfire and explosions filling the emptiness.

"Where in the world—" She was interrupted by the sound of clashing metal and ricocheting bullets. She scrambled away from the noise, she felt a sharp pain on her wing but she ignored it, turning a corner and looking out from behind it. They were moving so fast, it was difficult to tell what was going on. But she could see Abyss and the other person…

It was Dante.

Deidra struggled to remember what had happened in that moment where darkness took over. She remembered pain, blood, she remembered seeing Abyss stand over her, the monster of her father being consumed by darkness and she remembered Dante and Blackfyre arriving… then the extreme pain leading into darkness. She shook her head and looked back at the scene, Abyss struck out and Dante leaned back, but not before the sword grazed his arm. Dante drew Rebellion, blocking the next blow that Abyss threw at him, making him stagger back.

'I need to help him…' Deidra glanced around when she saw the glimmering sword lying on the ground. She got to her feet and scrambled towards the sword and picked it up, holding it in her hands.

'It's empty…' She thought. The blade felt empty… She knew that this time, this time, she would not be controlled. She held up the sword and dashed towards the fight, straight towards Abyss. Abyss couldn't sense her and when he did; her sword was already plunged into his stomach. He roared and pulled the blade out quickly.

"_**You bitch! How dare you interfere!"**_ He snarled, he was about to attack her when Dante came up to his left and swung his sword at Abyss. Abyss dodged the blow, counter striking the attack with a quick stab that Dante deflected. Abyss bared his teeth, _**"This is nothing!"**_ He flipped over Deidra's sword onto the rooftop of a building. _**"Prepare to see my true power!"**_ He yelled down at them as he raised his sword over his head. The clouds became pitch black as they swirled above them, lightning flashed and thunder roared. Dante and Deidra watched as two, black leather wings stretch across the sky.

"Sweet, he's got wings!" Dante laughed. Deidra glanced over him with a raised eyebrow.

"You're kidding me, right?" She asked him. Dante grinned,

"Hey, have some fun will you? If all you do is gripe about it, it'll get you nowhere." He clasped her shoulder, "Let's do this together alright?" Dante said in a low voice. Deidra glanced up to see Abyss growing larger in size, spikes protruding from his skin. She looked back at Dante and smiled.

"Alright, we'll do this together." Dante's grin grew wider and he dropped his hand from her shoulder.

"After this, we can celebrate with some strawberry sundaes, how does that sound?"

"That sounds like a plan. Let's not get too distracted now though." She said as she raised her sword. She felt a heavy sadness come upon her, but she shrugged it off when she saw Abyss plummet down towards them. Dante and Deidra split up as the ground cracked beneath them.

"_**Running will not help you!"**_ Abyss roared as he swung his sword at Dante.

"Who says I'm running?" Dante yelled as he blocked the attack with Rebellion.

"_**You have no hope in defeating me! Both of you are weak!"**_ Abyss brought up his free hand and a surge of energy left it, making Dante fly into the air blood flying from a wound created on his stomach. Dante flipped around and landed on the ground, skidding. In that moment, demons surged forward, surrounding him and Abyss changed his target; he went after Deidra and attacked her. Deidra feinted and struck out with her sword. She noticed Abyss shrink away when the blade came close to him.

'That's it!' She thought as she jumped into the air above Abyss. 'Just because Abyss isn't in the sword anymore doesn't mean it still can't absorb demonic power and blood!' She landed behind Abyss, swirling around and swung her sword at his exposed backside. Abyss quickly turned, bringing his sword up to block the blow. There was gunfire and Deidra saw Abyss stumble back. She saw him grin at her, then he suddenly disappeared, black orbs materialized and demons poured through them.

"Aww, come on!" She heard Dante complain,

"Hey! Hypocrite!" Deidra called out to him as she swung her sword at a demon that leapt at her. There was a loud laugh followed by the sound of gunfire and the cries of demons. More portals continued to open up and more demons poured through.

"This is getting boring!" Dante yelled over the roars of the demons. Deidra saw a gleam behind her; she barely managed to roll away in time as Abyss appeared, his sword cracking the ground where she had just been standing. "About time!" Dante yelled as he dashed towards Abyss. Abyss struck out, but Dante saw it and leapt into the air, drawing his guns, he shot an endless barrage of bullets at him. Abyss brought up an arm and bared his teeth. Dante quickly put away his guns, then pulled out Rebellion and brought it down upon Abyss' head.

Deidra attacked him at the same time, Abyss had moved to have Rebellion slice off his arm and Deidra's sword tear through his side. He glared at Deidra, he dropped his sword, his hand clenching into a fist as he swung at Deidra, hitting her in the stomach. She flew back, the sword slipping out of her grasp. Her back collided against a wall, knocking the breath out of her. A crack was heard, making her wince deeply. She fell to her knees coughing, flashes of color flooding her vision. She looked up at the blurry figures swirling all around her when she saw something hurtling towards her. She commanded herself to move but her body was not cooperating with what she asked of it, her body was frozen in place waiting for an impact perhaps leading to her own demise. She saw a second shadow racing towards her as well, calling something out to her, telling her to duck, but still her body wouldn't move. She hadn't even gotten her breath back. Then flashes of red and sparks from metal filled her vision and the echoes of gunshots filled her ears. She struggled to get to her feet, leaning against the fall for support as she managed to get her breath back.

Dante glanced over at Deidra, "Are you alright?" He called out as he narrowly avoided an attack by Abyss.

Deidra nodded as she looked around for her sword. She saw it on the ground and ran over to it, sweeping it up and rejoining the battle, slashing away at demons that stood before her and Abyss. She now knew that Abyss couldn't sense her, just like Dante can't sense her. If she managed to attack from behind, it would turn the tide of the battle. But as she neared Abyss and Dante, she felt drained. She felt herself move slower and she didn't notice a demon leap at her until the last minute. She felt the immense weight of the demon upon her, claws digging into her shoulder and side. The claws at her shoulder pulled away and reached out to her left wing. She didn't feel any pain as it tore at her wing; all she wanted was to fall sleep. Black started to edge her vision; she felt her own blood splatter across her face.

Dante smelled the blood; he leapt away from Abyss and glanced over to see a large demon raise its claws, shimmering with blood. The demon had lifted its hand high enough to see Deidra under it, gazing up with glazed eyes.

"DEIDRA!" He screamed. That's when he felt something pierce through his stomach. He looked down to see the point of a sword.

**_"Distracted by love. How foolish."_** He heard Abyss whisper in his ear. He twisted it, and then tore it though his side, making Dante grunt and cough up blood. He fell to his knees, wincing and looked towards Deidra. Her head was turned towards him, her eyes still glazed but flickering slightly. Then she was covered when Abyss walked around him, now standing over him. Dante glared up at him as he laughed, _**"And to think, I have defeated the Son of Sparda."**_ Abyss smiled malevolently,_** "Take a good look Dante, for I am the last thing you will ever see."**_ He raised his sword over his head. _**"Sweet dreams Dante, say hello to your family for me, will you?"**_ He said as he swung the sword downwards.

**This is the end…**


	21. Chapter 20: The End

_Chapter 20: The End_

Deidra watched as the sword came down towards Dante's neck.

**This is the end…**

Her eyes widened as power tore through her body. The demon that was on top of her instantly disintegrated as a blinding light left her. She hurtled herself towards Dante, the empty sword gripped tightly in her hand. She shoved Dante aside as she took the blow to her left shoulder, her right one coming up and impaling Abyss through the chest. Abyss screamed as he staggered back, dark shadows enveloping him then disappearing, showing him clutching at the bleeding wound with a newly grown arm. Deidra stood slowly, the gash on her shoulder knitting together in mere seconds. Abyss looked up into the glowing white eyes of Deidra, her hair floating around her like a mist. She looked over at Dante to see him gawking up at her.

_"Are you well?"_ She asked. Dante smirked and gave her a curt nod.

_**"You! You will pay for this! I will rule this world!"**_ Abyss screamed at her. Deidra's eyes glared down at Abyss,

_"Is that what you think?" _Her voice echoed as she raised her left hand in a taunting motion, _"Come and try."_ Abyss snarled as he sprinted towards Deidra. Deidra stood motionless before him, a slight smile on her lips. Abyss swung his sword at her when, all of a sudden, she was gone. The sword embedded itself into the ground and Abyss looked around looking for any sign of Deidra, _"Is that truly the best you can do?"_ He looked up to see Deidra; her wings spread open, stretching across the dark sky,

_**"Come down and fight you coward!" **_He yelled up to her,

_ "Why don't you come and join me up here? It's such a beautiful view."_ Deidra laughed slightly and Abyss growled,

_** "You think you're so smug, I'll show you!" **_Abyss shot upwards towards the smiling Deidra. He struck out, but Deidra easily deflected it with her sword. Abyss clenched his teeth in distaste as Deidra chuckled.

_"This is hardly satisfying." _She said to him. Abyss glared as he struck, then he smiled.

_**"Let me show you satisfying."**_ He growled as he lifted his hand. Deidra flew back as portals opened, demons pouring through, going straight for her. Deidra then heard gunfire and 7 demons plummeted to the ground. She looked down to see Dante aiming his guns at the demons. He caught her eye and winked, flashing a toothy smile. Deidra smiled inwardly as he continued to shoot at the demons. Deidra flew forward, her sword coming down in an arc as he cut through a handful of demons, making her way towards Abyss. Their swords clashed together, a dark aura flowed into Deidra's sword the longer they held their swords together. Abyss grunted as he pushed Deidra away, she had to flap her wings to keep from losing altitude.

She heard a rumbling from below; she looked down to see tanks, armored trucks and men in camouflage make their way through the flaming city, Blackfyre at the head of the group. She turned just in time to dodge an orb careening towards her. There was a large, 'BOOM' as is exploded behind her, eating away at buildings that had been in the way. Abyss shot straight at her and collided into her, sending them tumbling through the air. His clawed hand plunging into her stomach, Deidra managed to pull back before it managed to cause any serious damage and swung her left hand, slugging him in the face. She then swung her sword upwards, tearing through his leathery black wing, slicing it clean off. Abyss howled as he started falling to the ground. Deidra dove after him, planning to finish it there, but Abyss opened another portal in front of him, demons surged out and come up to greet Deidra. She transferred her power to her sword arm as she swung black and white flashes of light leaving the sword in arcs and burning the demons into nothing.

"Deidra! Behind you!" She heard Dante call, she looked back to see another portal open up, demons swarmed around her. She sensed a demon start an attack from her side and she glanced over, the demon quickly approached her, about to attack when a red flash appeared next to her and sliced the demon in half. She managed to get a good look to see a scaly demon attack the weaker demons. The red devil look back and Deidra saw a playful glint in its yellow eyes.

"_**I'll take care of this, you take care of Abyss."**_ The voice rumbled deeply.

"_Thank you Dante."_ She said to him. Dante nodded and turned back to the demons, drawing his sword.

Deidra looked down to see Abyss on the ground, glowering up at her. His missing wing was still bleeding black blood. He watched her float down and land gracefully on the ashen ground, _"Let's finish this, Abyss." _Abyss chuckled,

"_**You truly believe that you can finish me off? Deidra, we have been battling each other for eons. And every single time, it was a draw." **_Abyss lifted his sword so that it was parallel to the ground, _**"If you believe you can destroy me then come at me, Fallen One." **_Deidra gripped her sword tightly in her hand and shot forward, clashing swords against Abyss'.

_ "You will fall, Abyss. I will see to that personally."_ Deidra said to him.

_**"Oh ho ho! A threat? I wouldn't be the one saying threats when I know your weaknesses, like that demon mutt, you care about him. He's your closest friend, a trusting companion. You rely on him to help you find your way. Just like you always have in the past." **_Deidra gritted her teeth, _**"And that half-breed."**_ He spat, as though the words left a foul taste in his mouth. _**"You wish for his well being, do you not? And…"**_ He took her eyes in a vice grip, _**"His happiness. You don't want him to suffer any more pain, sorrow… guilt."**_ Abyss chuckled.

_"Leave him out of this." _Deidra shoved Abyss away,"_He has no quarrel with you."_ Deidra hissed.

_** "On the contrary, my little angel," **_Abyss raised his hand towards Dante, who was still fighting the demons in the air.**"**_**He is the Son of Sparda. That in itself is something to quarrel about. If I kill both him and you, then I can overthrow the Prince of Darkness himself. And when I do that, this pitiful world will be overrun by demons, and the humans will become the fodder."**_ Abyss blocked an unexpected attack that came from Deidra, pushing him back a few inches.

_"I will stop you before any of that even happens."_ She growled. She channeled her power into the sword, seeing it sink through Abyss' sword, until it shattered. Abyss barely dodged the oncoming sword, its blade slicing off a spike on his shoulder. Abyss grimaced and spun away, he raised his hands towards the sky, the black clouds rumbled loudly. Then Abyss swung down his arms. A column of lighting following his motions and crashed down onto Deidra, her scream filled the air as the lighting coursed through her, burning her from her inside. The lightning subsided and she collapsed to the ground, silently whimpering.

_**"You are weak. You do not understand, nor know how to control you powers."**_ Deidra opened her eyes as she tried to grip her sword tighter, the burns shrieking in protest. She heard footsteps and looked up to see Abyss walking towards her. Her eyes reverted to their original blue color, and were wide with terror. Abyss lifted his clawed foot and stepped onto her wing, a sickening crack filling her air. Deidra let out a small cry, because she too weak to scream in agony. Abyss leered, _**"Let the fear overtake you."**_

"No…" Deidra whimpered,

_**"Lose yourself in its bliss."**_

"No."

_**"Submit into your dark desires of bloodlust and feed off of the fear of humans."**_

_"NO!"_ She pulled her wing free from him and he flipped back, he glowered at her. She struggled to get to her feet, driving the blade into the ground and using it to help her slowly stand upright. "I will never surrender to you!" There was a black shadow that leapt out from the fire and collided into Abyss, both Abyss and the shadow crashed into a crumbling building, breaking the wall and disappearing into the darkness. Deidra searched the shadows carefully when there was a loud rumble as plaster and metal broke off from the already weakened building. Then, it collapsed. Deidra buried her face into the coat sleeve as dust and debris filled the air. After it subsided, she slowly brought her arm down and looked at the remaining rubble of what used to be the building. She let out a small cough and covered her nose and mouth as she neared the rubble. She jumped back when large pieces of rubble moved; she raised her sword, prepared for whatever would come out.

"It's just me Deidra." She heard a familiar voice say. She lowered her sword as she saw Blackfyre rise from the remains of the building.

"Blackfyre!" She called happily. Blackfyre shook off the debris from his fur, and walked over to stand beside Deidra.

"Be wary, he is not dead yet." He warned.

"Damn guy can be persistent." Deidra looked over to see Dante and she smiled. She ran over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck; he responded by wrapping his arms around her waist and hugged her tightly. She winced and his arms loosened around her instantly, concern darkening his features. "I saw the lightning strike you, are you alright?" He asked. Deidra nodded her head,

"I'm fine, just a little beaten up." She told him. Dante smiled slightly,

"We shouldn't let down our guard." Blackfyre said. He then looked at Deidra, "Don't do anything stupid." Dante dropped his arms from Deidra's waist; Deidra looked at Blackfyre,

"And why would you think I would do something like that?" She asked him. Blackfyre shook his head and turned to the ruins,

"He's coming." Dante and Deidra glanced over at the wreckage. Dante unsheathed Rebellion as parts of the rubble shifted and Abyss burst through, straight towards Deidra. Deidra lifted her sword in response, dodged and struck out. Abyss leapt away and Dante went after him, their swords clashing, sparks flew. Blackfyre leapt after them and snapped at Abyss. Abyss snapped out his only wing, it hit against Blackfyre's jaw and sent him rearing back. Deidra ran towards them and attacked, Abyss backed away from Dante, dodging Deidra's sword. Deidra switched her current attack at the same time Dante struck out, simultaneously impaling Abyss. Abyss roared, and he first struck out at Deidra, making her pull away from him. Dante ripped the sword out of Abyss' side. Abyss shot out a force of energy which made Dante sail through the air, smashing through the window of a nearby building.

Abyss turned towards Deidra, she lifted her sword in defense as he rushed forward to strike at her when Blackfyre flew towards Abyss, descending upon him and pinning him down. Blackfyre bit into his shoulder, tearing off a chunk of it. Abyss' arm shot up, his sword embedding itself into Blackfyre's chest. Blackfyre howled as Abyss placed his feet on Blackfyre's underbelly and shoved him off. Blackfyre flew over him, tumbling across the ground. He got on all fours and snarled at Abyss, flowing from his wound. Abyss flipped over and back onto his feet and turned towards Blackfyre and Deidra, panting heavily. Deidra noticed almost all of the wounds he had sustained had healed, except those that were caused by her sword. Abyss blinked, scowling at Deidra. Deidra gripped the sword in both hands, she pulled on the warm energy inside of it, feeling it flow through her body. Abyss chuckled,

_**"Bad move."**_ He said as he dashed towards her. Deidra went to attack him, but he leapt into the air over her head and landed behind her. Deidra swung her sword, about to turn around when Abyss switched his sword to his left hand and he gripped her wrist painfully. He then pressed the sword against her neck and held her in that position.

"Deidra!" She saw Dante emerge from the building and stared incredulously at Abyss holding Deidra.

_**"If you come any closer, I'll kill her."**_ Abyss warned when he saw Dante start running towards them. Dante skidded to a stop, Deidra saw him clench his teeth and his fist tremble with silent rage. Abyss chuckled in her ear, _**"It's pathetic how submissive you can be when I have her in my grasp."**_ Deidra could sense the glee in his voice.

"Shaddup!" Dante snapped. Abyss laughed,

_**"Oh, half-demon, you know it's the truth."**_ Deidra saw Dante's hand twitch towards his gun when she shook her head slightly. Dante stopped and looked at her, raising an eyebrow. _**"Listen to the smart one, Dante."**_ Abyss said. _**"Just stand still and die." **_He let raised his right hand; Deidra knew that she and Dante were at a disadvantage, she couldn't move without getting her head cut off, so she did what she had to do.

She ran herself through with the sword.

She gasped as the blade pierced through her torso, but she heard the sickening squelch as it pierced through Abyss completely. She heard him take a sharp intake of breath before he howled in her ear. Abyss slouched against her, his and her blood draining from their wounds, into the sword. Dante rushed to her side and caught her as she started to fall, bringing her down to her knees. He pulled out the sword and she cried out, she heard a thump and looked over with half lidded eyes to see the empty shell of Abyss on the ground. Dante cupped her cheek and she looked up at him.

"Deidra, stay with me. Don't fall asleep." He whispered.

"I'm fine." Deidra said weakly.

"Deidra…" She turned her head to look at Blackfyre, "I told you not so do anything stupid."

Deidra chuckled, "Are you kidding me? That was probably the sanest thing I've ever done in my entire life." She winced and coughed, blood dripping from the corner of her mouth, "Well, maybe it was a little stupid." She admitted. Blackfyre lay down and placed his head on his paws, letting out a small whine. Deidra smiled and reached out to pet him, "It's alright, Blackfyre. At least you won't have to worry about me now." She said to him. She felt Dante tighten his grasp on her.

"Don't you dare say that Deidra, you can't just leave us like this. Not now, not here. Not when I planned on getting a sundae after all this was over. You'll be ok, the wound will heal" He said sternly.

"That's the thing Dante, this will never be over. Abyss is sealed away once more in the sword. And this wound, it won't heal. The wounds that that sword inflicts cannot heal, and it has already taken too much of the blood inside my body."

"No, we can stop the bleeding, if we manage to get you to some sort of hospital you'll—"

Deidra pressed a finger to his lips to shush him, and then moved her hand to cup his cheek. He covered it with his own gloved hand.

"Dante, it's alright. Just keep the sword hidden away so that no one can find it. You cannot destroy it, lest letting Abyss escape and letting all of this happen all over again." She cried out as pain racked her body, she knew she couldn't last much longer.

Suddenly, Dante's lips crashed down on hers and she couldn't help but let out a muffled sob against his soft lips. Dante pulled away, his eyes following the tears that were streaming down Deidra's cheeks. He smiled as he lifted a hand and wiped away her tears with his thumb.

"Devils Never Cry." He whispered. He grasped her hand as she smiled sadly up at him.

"Dante… I—" Her eyes dimmed, her body fell limp in his arms. Her hand slipped out of his grasp.

She was gone.

Dante leaned forward and pulled her bloody body close to his, a tear escaping his eye. Blackfyre sat up, his head looking up at the black sky as he let out a long, mournful howl.

* * *

><p><em>Ughh... Well, I'm done here! But I really don't like this chapter, I might revise it in the near future. Oh! And I'm typing up an epilogue and I won't post it until I have at least 5 reviews on this chapter, MUAHAHAHAHA I'M SO EVIL :) Thank you to all of those who have reviewed, favorited, subscribed to this story in the past and I hope all of you have wonderful lives filled with strawberries and sexy menwomen ;) See you guys!_


	22. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

***2 years later***

"Damn, why do things like this always happen to me?" Dante grumbled as he threw his coat on the coat rack and plopped down on his chair, his feet slamming on the desk.

He had just come back from killing a demon horde, finding out after that he was paid half the money promised because of "collateral damage."

Blackfyre had disappeared after Deidra's death without a trace, and things had calmed down. After Abyss and Deidra died, the portal closed and the remaining demons were killed with the help of the military. The town had been rebuilt, Abyss was hidden in a place where only Dante knew where it was, and Deidra's body was buried.

Dante leaned his chair back as he looked up at the slowly spinning ceiling fan on the ceiling when he heard a knock on the door. He glared at it as he grabbed his newspaper and yelled,

"Sorry, we closed at nine." He slapped the magazine on his face when things fell silent. Then he heard the door creak open. Dante groaned loudly, "I told you, we're—"

"That's the way you treat old friends?" A voice interrupted. Dante snatched off the magazine and looked at the person standing in the doorway.

"Blackfyre?" Dante's eyebrows furrowed,

"Who else?" Blackfyre scoffed as he walked in. He glanced around, "You haven't changed much." He said to him. Dante nodded towards him,

"Neither have you, still the same obnoxious mutt I meet in the forest." He grinned and got out of his chair and walked over to him. He clasped Blackfyre on the shoulder, "How have you been doing?"

Blackfyre shrugged, making Dante drop his hand. Blackfyre turned around and looked out of the window, watching the full moon light up the empty road..

"I've been looking for her."

Dante stiffened.

"Any luck?" He asked.

Blackfyre shook his head, looked back at him and then back out of the window, "At first I would think that I had found some sort of trail as to where she could have ended up, the last one led me here and I thought I would find her… but nothing." Blackfyre sighed, his shoulders drooping.

"And she can't look for us because she probably doesn't remember anything." Dante glanced at Blackfyre, "Am I right?"

Blackfyre nodded his head.

"I have a question for you."

Dante walked over to the pool table and grabbed the cue ball and tossed it into the air.

"Depends on the question." Dante caught the cue ball. Blackfyre turned towards him as he tossed the cue ball back into the air again.

"Who is it that gave you the job on the first place? How did you know where to find her?" Dante's hand closed around the descending cue ball, silence was his only answer. "Well?"

Dante sighed, "You really want to know?" He glanced over at Blackfyre,

"It involves my master; of course I want to know. It might lead us back to her."

"You're like a dog, waiting for you master to return. Loyal to the end." Dante smirked as Blackfyre rolled his eyes. "I mean, who can resist those puppy eyes you have? You must have the girls hovering all over you."

"There aren't any puppy eyes." Blackfyre retorted. Dante placed the ball back on the table and raised his hands in mock defeat.

"Sure, sure, whatever you say." Dante laughed. He walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge, "Hey, do you want some beer?" He called out, "Or pizza? It's only a few days old so it shouldn't be bad. At least I think it's a few days old…"

"No, I want an answer."

"Suit yourself." Dante pulled out the pizza box and opened, grabbing a slice of the pepperoni pizza. He spun on his heel, kicking the door shut and walking back out into the main room and plopped down in his comfortable armchair. "At least it's still good." He muttered, staring at the pizza slice in his hand, he ripped off a bite and looked up at the ceiling, "It was ages ago. When I was a little kid and my dad was still alive…"

~19 years ago~

"Hey, what'cha doin' Verg?" Dante jumped on the couch next to Vergil, who was reading a book.

"Reading, what else does it look like I'm doing?" Vergil said in an irritated tone. Dante peered at the book,

"What are you reading?" Dante asked. Vergil let out a huff and closed the book,

"Don't you have anything better to do?" Vergil glared at his younger twin. Dante pouted and plopped back on the couch.

"No, I'm bored and I want to play." Dante whined. "That's why I came to you."

"Well, I'm not going to play with you, go away and do something stupid, climb a tree and jump off it, get hurt, just do the usual stupid things you do."

"Aww… Come on, Verg." Vergil looked over to see Dante's wide eyes looking up at him, "I just wanna play…"

"Leave me; I want to finish this book." Vergil waved him away. Sniffling, Dante jumped off the sofa,

"Fine."

Dante walked over to the door and reached up to grab the handle, he looked back at Vergil,

"I'm not going to play with you Dante." Came Vergil's annoyed voice,

"I didn't say anything!" Dante wailed,

"But you were about to." Vergil stated. Dante huffed, opened the door and walked outside.

"Party pooper." He muttered as he shut the door behind him. Dante walked around to the backside of the house where the trees were.

He went over to one of them and looked up to see a low branch hanging over him. He jumped and his hands clenched the branch and he pulled himself up onto the thick limb. He maneuvered his way to the very top of the tree and looked around, the sun was high in the sky and there was not a cloud in sight. "Who needs him anyways? I've got all of this I can play in!" Dante said with a lopsided grin. He leaned away from the tree, his right hand still clutching a limb as he looked down at the far away ground. "It's a long ways down…" He righted himself as he left go of the limb, "Oh well!" He ran across the branch and leapt off of it, the next tree flying into sight. Dante reached out and grabbed a branch, swinging around it and letting go, spinning up into the air and alighting upon a higher branch.

That's when he felt it.

There was a dark presence near.

Dante looked down to see a figure down on the grass bed limping towards his home. His eyebrows came together as he crouched on the limb. The figure stopped and looked up at him. Dante watched as the figures bright sapphire eyes scanned the trees above them, and then they landed on Dante. Dante realized that the figure was a woman.

And she was badly wounded.

Dante jumped off of the limb, swinging off of branches and making his way down to the ground. He looked up at the woman, his nose slightly wrinkling at the strong scent of blood that covered her body, despite the fact that her casual clothes were in tatters, she was quite beautiful. She had long raven black hair covering her shoulders and flawless, porcelain skin was smeared with blood.

"You're him, aren't you?" She asked, her sapphire eyes looking down at the small boy standing before her, "The younger boy of Sparda, Dante."

"Who are you? And how do you know about my dad?" Dante asked, his head tilting to one side as he looked up at her. The woman smiled gently and backed into a tree and slid down it to a sitting position.

"That's not important. Is your father still alive?" She asked. Dante nodded slightly and she sighed in relief. "That is wonderful news."

"What do you mean?" The woman shook her head,

"Don't worry about it little one, just listen to me." She lifted her hand, holding out a sword to Dante. "I don't have much time, you must take this to your father; have him hide it away so that the spirit in it remains dormant." Dante shuffled towards the woman and reached out towards the sword. He took it and he felt the dark presence inside it swirl around in confusion.

"What is in it?" Dante asked, looking at the woman.

"A dark power, Dante, you must promise me something." She looked at the small boy; Dante shifted his weight and nodded his head, "In 18 years, you will have save a young girl."

"How will I know when to look for her? Where to find her? And what she will look like?" Dante asked her.

"You will know when the time comes." Her breathing became more ragged. "Promise me, Dante. No one must know of this, think of it as our little secret." She pleaded. Dante nodded his head quickly and she smiled. "You will go through hardships Dante, just know that those trials will make you stronger."

"Can I at least know your name?" He asked her. She chuckled and looked at Dante,

"My name is Deidra."

"Deidra…" Dante repeated quietly,

"Thank you, and take care Dante, Son of Sparda." She closed her eyes let out her last breath. Dante looked down at the sword and then to the woman.

"I promise..." He repeated to himself as he turned and ran back to his house.

"Dad!" Dante yelled as he burst though the back door. Sparda was sitting at the table reading the newspaper when Dante burst in. He lifted his head to see Dante panting heavily as he ran over to the table.

"What is it son?" Sparda asked with a raised eyebrow. Dante lifted up the sword to him.

"She told me to give this to you." Dante said to him. Sparda's eyes widened when he saw the sword.

"Where did you get this?" Sparda asked as he took the sword from his son.

"This woman gave it to me, she told me to give it to you so that you could hide it." Dante explained. Sparda gazed down at the sword, then to his son.

"Where is this woman?" He asked. Dante shifted his weight from one foot to the other,

"She's out in the backyard, but she just died." Dante told him. Sparda shook his head slowly with a small smile,

"So, it happened once more." He whispered, "I wonder if it will ever end." He looked at his son, "Did she say anything else?" Dante thought of the promise and quickly shook his head.

"No, nothing. Just that she wants whatever spirit in the sword to stay dormant." He told him. Sparda knew that his son was keeping something from him, but he let it slide.

"Very well."

"Dad," Sparda's head tilted down towards him.

"Yes, Dante?"

"Did you know her?" Dante asked him.

Sparda remained silent before answering.

"She was an old friend of mine."

~Back to present~

Dante looked over at Blackfyre, whose arms were crossed across his chest and his face showed that he was in deep thought.

"After the house was burned down, I found the sword buried underneath all the rubble. I kept it with me, along with Rebellion. But I never used it. A year ago, a few days before I found Deidra, I had a dream. I saw her under that same tree, still bleeding. She looked at me and smiled, whispering that it was time. Things flashed through my mind, where the buildings are, what she looked like, everything." Dante closed his eyes.

"And so you saved her, but it just prolonged the inevitable." Blackfyre murmured. Dante stayed silent, "I shouldn't be surprised that she searched out Sparda."

"How is that so?" Dante asked, opening his eyes.

"We met Sparda a long time ago in the human world. I guess you could say that he was our friend."

"You don't say…" Blackfyre looked at Dante,

"What? You're not bursting with questions about your father?" He joked.

Dante scoffed, "I don't give a damn about my father." Dante told him as he finished off his pizza. Blackfyre shrugged,

"Whatever you say." Blackfyre stared down at the ground, "It seems like fate, even when she didn't remember who he was, we would always run into him, or when things were rough, we would seek him out. Maybe…" Blackfyre trailed off,

"Maybe what?" Dante asked with a raised eyebrow. Blackfyre looked up at him.

"Maybe, since you're the Son of Sparda, she will find you."

"You don't really think that, do you?" Dante scoffed. Blackfyre shrugged his shoulders,

"Hey, you never know. Maybe it could happen." He said as he ran his long fingers through his black and red hair.

Dante let out a slight chuckle, "So what? Is she just randomly going to burst in through the doors and tackle us to the ground?" He shook his head, "I doubt it." Dante stood up and stretched his arms over his head, a loud groan rumbling in his throat. He dropped his hands to his sides, "Well, I'm gonna go to Fredi's and get a sundae." He glanced at Blackfyre, "You coming with?"

Blackfyre closed his eyes with a sigh, "Very well, there is nothing else for me to do at the moment since I cannot find a trail."

Dante rolled his eyes, "God, do you have to be so depressing?" Blackfyre's red eyes snapped open and threw a glare at the half-demon. Dante raised an eyebrow, "What? Ya gonna bite me or something? You better not have rabies." He muttered the last part,

"Must you be like that?" Blackfyre groaned. Dante grinned,

"Nah, it's what makes me charming."

"Ah, yes. Your beliefs that having a glib response for everything will make women swoon and fall all over you."

"It hasn't let me down yet!" Dante said with a lecherous grin. Dante walked over to the metal doors.

Just when he was about to pull one open, it swung in, something collided into Dante and sent him to the ground with a loud, 'Oof.' The metal door swung shut, the weight on Dante's chest shifted off of him, a small moan coming out.

"Goddamn it, we're closed—" He groaned as he sat up, rubbing the back of his head. He looked over at the person next to him,

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to crash into you like that! Are you hurt?" Her long shimmering black hair fell around her as she bowed her head in apology. Dante grumbled and got on his feet,

"Yeah, I'm fine. You need to watch where you run into next time though." He held out his hand to her. Dante's jaw dropped when her head tilted up towards him.

Her eyes….

Her eyes were the color of polished sapphires.

"D-Deidra?" Dante gulped as she took his hand and he helped her up. She looked like Deidra, only some of her facial features were different. But she looked similar to the previous Deidra.

"Did you say something?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

Dante blinked and let go of her hand, "Oh, umm…" Dante cleared his throat, "No, I didn't say anything." The girl nodded slowly, still perplexed. She turned towards the wall to look at Dante's demon trophies.

"What is this place?" The young woman asked.

"Uhh…"

"It's the Devil May Cry Agency. A place for oddball jobs." Blackfyre responded. The girl turned to look at Blackfyre, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Devil May Cry? Is this place popular? Because I believe I've heard about it before."

"Not really," Dante said to her, "what brings a pretty young thing like you around here?" Dante asked her. The young lady reached out and let her fingers brush against the flat side of a sword.

"I'm running from my boyfriend. I had just told him that I was breaking up with him and he went mad. He started chasing me, of course I ran, but I didn't have anywhere to go. I lost him a few blocks back, but I needed a place to hide from him. I saw this place, and ran in." She sighed, "I know, it sounds a little crazy, but it felt like this was the only place for me to go for safe haven."

"Not as crazy as it could be." Dante muttered. She turned to look at Dante and Blackfyre. Her head cocked to one side,

"What do you mean by that?" She asked.

"I-I just meant that these days, there are some pretty crazy things, crazier than what you think." Dante coughed awkwardly she stared at them with a faraway look in her eyes.

"I guess that's true, my dreams are pretty whacked out. Well, more like nightmares."

"What do you dream about?" Blackfyre queried. She shrugged,

"Just, shadows, but I keep remembering that there's a lot of blood, the sound of explosions, a wolf howl and I always wake up with sharp pains in my abdomen." She absentmindedly brought her hand up and rubbed her torso.

"That's all?" Dante asked. Her face twisted in concentration, her eyes seemed to glaze over as she saw her dream play out before her eyes.

"No… I keep hearing someone calling out a name, and then I see a shadow standing over me, a man, in a red coat." Dante and Blackfyre shared a look, "And his hair was probably blond, but it glimmered with almost a whitish color. And lately, I've just been merging my dreams with my memories. It's strange, but I always wonder what the truth is, and what's fake. Like images of a fight, monsters, people chasing me, it blurs with my past. " She shook her head and looked at both of them. "Why am I telling you two this? I don't even know you."

"But you feel like you do, don't you?" Blackfyre asked quietly. The girl eyed him.

"What do you mean by that?" She questioned.

"The name that you heard, was it Deidra?" Dante asked. The girl's eyes widened.

"How did you know that?" Blackfyre stepped forward.

"We have found you…" He said with a calm smile. She stepped back,

"What are you two talking about? Get away from me!" She turned and ran towards the door, but Dante blocked the way,

"Listen, we aren't going to hurt you Deidra." He said soothingly.

"Who are you? And who in the world is Deidra? My name is Sabrina!" She tried to push past him but Dante put his hands firmly on her shoulders,

"Please, look at me." He implored. Sabrina yanked away and backed into a corner.

"Stay away from me!" She screamed. Dante and Blackfyre stopped a few feet away from her.

"Just listen to us," Blackfyre started,

"We aren't going to hurt you; we can explain all of this." Dante finished calmly. Sabrina's eyes flickered between the two men.

"I'm surrounded by psychopathic people! First my ex-boyfriend, now you two who are claiming to know me!"

Dante and Blackfyre shared a concerned glance,

"Sabrina," Dante started, he hesitated slightly, "it is Sabrina, right?" He said uncertainly. Sabrina nodded; her sapphire eyes wide and unblinking as she watched the half-demon walk over to the coat rack and pull off the red coat that had been hanging there. He then turned to Sabrina and tossed it through the air towards her. She caught the heavy coat in her hands.

She looked up at Dante in confusion and he nodded towards the coat,

"Does it seem familiar?"

Sabrina looked down at it and turned it over in her hands, running her hands over the leather of the coat.

"Smell it."

Sabrina glared up at the red devil.

"I'm out of here." She growled as she walked up to Dante and shoved the coat back into his hands, "You can't fool me, Dante, with your little act that you know me, and all that weird crap, trying to get me to smell your coat. What the hell is wrong with you?" She turned to Blackfyre, "And you," She pointed to him and hesitated, "well, you haven't really done anything, but you're still weird."

With that she spun on her heel and strolled out of the Devil May Cry Agency.

"Well, that certainly didn't play out the way I planned it." Blackfyre sighed and looked over at Dante, still holding his coat in his hands. His eyes were wide and staring at the door that Sabrina had just walked through. "Hey, what's wrong with you?" Blackfyre prodded.

Dante slowly turned his gaze to the demon next to him, "I never told her my name."

They stood in complete silence. Blackfyre's own eyes widened. In a flash, Dante had yanked on his coat and the two disappeared out of the door into the dark night.

Blackfyre raised his nose to the air and sniffed,

"This way," He led the way down the dark street, "There's someone else, probably the boyfriend she was talking about." Blackfyre growled. They finally turned into an ally, at the very end, they saw a tall man with messy blond hair with his back to them, and he was holding a switchblade that was dripping blood to the ground.

"You have nowhere to go, Hun." He whispered. They heard a cry and the man's head whipped to the left, the sound of a punch reaching the ears of Dante and Blackfyre.

"Get the hell away from me you psycho!" They heard Sabrina snarl.

"Hey, leave the pretty girl alone." Dante called down the alleyway. The blonde man turned around, a crazed look in his eyes,

"How about you just turn around and leave us alone." He said to him. Blackfyre let out a low growl from his throat,

"You piece of bottom feeding scum, step away from my master." Sabrina's blue eyes looked around the man, a thin cut on her cheek dripping blood.

"You two again?" Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"All I am planning to do is get her to promise to never leave me again." The blonde said, "I'll cut her as much as I can to get her to promise."

"Isn't that a little over the top?" Dante pointed out,

"That's exactly what I said!" Sabrina let out with an exasperated sigh.

"Humans can be so disgusting…" Blackfyre growled. Dante looked over at him, deciding he had to do something before he lost control. The blond man spun the switchblade in his hand and pointed it towards Sabrina's throat. A heavy sigh came from her,

"Come on, Michael, not this again." She rolled her eyes. Michael pressed it against her throat and Dante's eye twitched, Blackfyre's eyes started to glow an eerie red.

"I will get you to promise, no matter what it takes." Michael let out a deranged laugh before turning back to Dante and Blackfyre, "I will get her to promise me." The next thing he knew, Dante had grabbed the arm that had the switchblade in hand and twisted it behind his back. Michael cried out and dropped the switchblade,

"Ya know… these things are illegal if the blade is bigger than 2 inches." He shoved him to the ground and picked up the switchblade and inspected it, "Yep, definitely longer than two inches." He said smoothly. Michael looked up at him and stood up,

"You shouldn't get involved in my personal life!" He yelled at Dante.

Dante shook his head, "Thing is, I know this girl. Nice kid, but she can be pretty stubborn." Sabrina glared at Dante and he grinned, "But damn, is she one tough chick, but inside that somewhat tough exterior, she has a soft spot for cute things, simple things make her happy, like going to a park for the first time, meeting little girls and talking with them, ya know, all that girly stuff." Sabrina's glare faded and changed into a pensive expression.

Dante looked down on the human standing before him; he appeared in front of him and wrapped his gloved hand around his throat, lifting him up into the air, Michael gasped and tried to pry Dante's fingers from his throat in vain. "But then you come in, and try to tie her to you, like she's some sort of pet. Well let me tell you buddy," He glanced at Sabrina, who was watching the scene play before her with wide eyes, "She has no owner, she is as free as a bird, and as beautiful as an angel." He turned his head towards Michael and his eyes narrowed dangerously, his eyes began to glow a bright yellow, "And someone like you can never even hope to change that. You could never even imagine." His voice rumbled.

Michael ceased struggling and he stared into Dante's eyes in utter terror, "D-d…" Dante let him go, letting him crash to the ground, he stared up at him, eyes wide, "Demon… Demon! DE—"

Dante shut him up with a right hook to the face. His eyes went back to their icy color, "Shut up." He snarled. He tilted his head slightly to look at Sabrina, her bright sapphire blue eyes shining in the moonlight. The then, without a word, turned around and walked out of the alleyway, his red coat flaring up behind him. Sabrina's eyes widened,

"Wait!" Dante stopped and looked over his shoulder; Blackfyre turned around and looked at the young girl. She hesitated before walking up to them and looked up at them, "Who are you two?"

"You called me by my name when you left the agency, and you've known this guy longer than I have." He said as he motioned towards Blackfyre. She looked between the two men, "You, with your coat... and your hair..." She let out a heavy whoosh of air, "A-are you the one in my dreams? The man in red?" Dante grinned and nodded. Sabrina then turned towards Blackfyre, "And you…" She furrowed her eyebrows, "You're the one that—" She shook her head, "Werewolves don't exist," She scoffed and shook her head.

Blackfyre raised an eyebrow, "Who ever said that I was even human in the first place?"

Sabrina blinked, "What do you mean by that?"

"Sabrina," Dante placed a hand on her shoulder, "what if I told you demons were real?"

Sabrina laughed weakly, "They're not real," She stopped and pondered the question, "Wait, I've had a conversation like this before…" She looked up at Dante, "It was with you wasn't it?"

Dante nodded slowly, "You remember?"

Sabrina brought her hand up to her forehead, "I-I think I do, it's all so fuzzy. Like my memories are mixed up." She said in a quiet voice. "I, I remember that I was in a forest of trees. And I was hurt, and then I saw a young boy…" Her eyebrows came together, "With white hair?" She looked up at Dante,

"Yeah, that was the first time we met." Dante said with a small smile.

Sabrina shook her head, "Then other memories, like running away, a bullet to the leg, a giant wolf—"

"The giant wolf was Blackfyre." Dante told her,

"Blackfyre…" She looked at said person, "You're… a demon?"

Blackfyre nodded.

"I'm sorry, I just find this hard to believe." She said with a disbelieving chuckle. Dante looked at Blackfyre and gave him a curt nod. Blackfyre sighed and stretched his arms above his head,

"It's been a while since I last transformed, so forgive me if I take a while." He explained to her. Sabrina's eyes widened as she watched the man before her bend down, fur sprouting across his body, his face elongating, his blunt teeth replaced by ones the size of daggers, and he grew in size. Sabrina watched in silent terror as the man that had stood before her, was replaced by a massive black and red wolf. The wolf turned his head towards Sabrina, slowly walking towards her. Sabrina closed her eyes and turned her face away. After a moment, she dared to peek out of one of her eyes to see the wolf sitting there calmly, watching her. She turned to it and raised her hand to it and placed it on his muzzle,

"_I have found you once again, Deidra."_ She pulled away when she heard the voice of the wolf inside her mind. She turned to Dante, and when she turned to look back at Blackfyre, he had transformed back into a human, smiling warmly at her. In those few moments, something in the back of her mind, clicked.

"Blackfyre…" She smiled and threw her arms around his neck, "I remember you!" She cried out. Blackfyre hugged her back,

"It's been a while, Deidra." He said into her ear. She pulled away slowly,

"Deidra, that's my name, isn't it?" Blackfyre nodded and she let go of him, slowly turning towards Dante and walking over to him. Dante watched as she fiddled with her thumbs, trying to find something to say.

"Deidra?" Dante urged. Before he knew it, she had thrown her arms around his neck and had pressed her soft lips to his. The kiss was over and before he knew it, Sabrina had already pulled away, a smile gracing her face before it twisted into a frown,

"What about my mother? My father?" She asked,

"I believe I have the answer to that." Blackfyre interjected, "Your father was killed after he became a demon. Your mother was distraught when she found out about your death, but she remarried and had a daughter a couple of months ago." He told her, "I believe it best to let her think that her daughter is still dead, and not reincarnated into another body." Deidra nodded,

"I'm just glad that she's happy." She said in a small voice. She looked over at Dante and hugged him, burying her face into his chest.

"Dante, I'm sorry…" Her muffled voice came out. Dante wrapped his hands around her waist and buried his face into her silky black hair,

"Why the hell should you apologize?" He chuckled,

"I disappeared for two years, why shouldn't I apologize?" She asked. Dante's arms tightened around her,

"It doesn't matter, we found you know." He chuckled, "Well, you found us." He said glancing up at Blackfyre with a grin. Deidra pulled away,

"What do you mean by that?" She asked, Dante shook his head,

"No, nothing." He said with a smirk. Deidra smiled up at him, and then she frowned,

"What about Aby—" Dante cut her off with a kiss, he pulled away and pressed his forehead against hers.

"Don't worry about him." He whispered, "He's locked away, somewhere where no one will ever find him."

"Don't tell me you stuffed him under the bed." Deidra said with a soft laugh. Dante grinned,

"How did you know?" He joked. Deidra smiled,

"How can I repay you for," She pointed into the alleyway, "that?"

Dante's grin grew even wider, almost threatening to split his face in half, "How about we go celebrate with some strawberry sundaes?"

Deidra blinked, before her face lighted up, "I always keep my promises!" Deidra said with a laugh. She pulled away from Dante completely and looked at Blackfyre, "You're coming along, right?" She asked him. Blackfyre smiled,

"Of course I am." They walked away from the alleyway towards the open restaurant,

"By the way…" Deidra looked down at Deidra, "I have to know, that say when we went there, what did Fredi whisper into your ear?" Dante smirked and wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close,

"He told me that you were the one I was going to spend the rest my life with."

"You don't say, and would you believe something so cheesy?" Deidra asked.

"It's been known to happen." Dante said with a confident grin.

"The world is coming to an end." Blackfyre said with a roll of his eyes.

"Hey, we survived that and stopped it, who says we can't stop it again?" Deidra said to the wolf.

Blackfyre grinned, "Touché."

* * *

><p><em>YESSSSSSS! I. AM. DONE! WHOOOOOOO! :D A massive thank you to all of those who reviewed, favorited, followed, etc. I wish to thank you all! And a special thank you for these people for their favorites, follows and reviews!<em>

_April Marciano_

_emoprincess37_

_Euraika_

_gOthiCkUrOcHo69_

_hugs212_

_JazmineKiller_

_KagomeUchiha101_

_kira86_

_lilchinkkviet_

_limebubblegum_

_LucisExPrince_

_lunag6_

_PyroSpyPoison_

_rosewhip889_

_Sayonara Yasashii Akumu_

_ShatterTheHeavens_

_sweety death_

_UltraVioletSoul_

_who0wnsmyh3art_

_XxSchizophrenicMessxX_

_Cereza101_

_Dalonega Noquisi_

_DevilMayCry28_

_FreeHugs0009_

_HauntedMonster_

_Italian Yakuza_

_lunawolfsoul_

_Mavhe5_

_Minimoose117_

_MyKilljoyRomance_

_PwoperSeth_

_TmHt_

_WindCrestTrails_

_Arabella15_

_Emmanuel_

_redlover_

_gOSeek_

_Ninja assassin_

_KuroOkamii77_

_Trololololo_

_AngelofHell_

_xXsilentkillerXx013_

_Jackpot_

_Merlin_

_88dragon06_

_Thank you all for reading this story, and I'm glad that I managed to finish it, and I hope you all like the ending! I'll be uploading more stories soon, I'll see you guys later! I give you all virtual hugs, kisses and cookies! (Unless you want something else, like cake or something) :) Thank you all again!_


End file.
